


For the love of Bloth

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Series: Bloodhound and Huntress collection [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: You, the new and upcoming Apex legend referred to as Huntress,  find yourself in a strange love affair with Bloodhound, the mysterious hunter. You quickly work yourself up the ladder as a strong Apex legend, making friends and winning the champion title on multiple occasions. But that doesn't deter your love of the other champions as you become like family and share crazy memories throughout your journey to living your best life.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends) & Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You
Series: Bloodhound and Huntress collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639699
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first official fanfiction I've written! Don't hesitate to let me know if characters seem too OOC or if I make any mistakes grammatically!

It is a personal goal of mine. A dream, I might add a bit too... enthusiastically.  
“I'm here, I'm finally here!” is all I can say upon entering this robust city where the death-defying Apex games are simulated. I am finally on the roster to be evaluated to be in the games, my code name is the 'Huntress'. If you've ever watched a match you could say I'm a tender mix of five time champion Bloodhound and the ever-so charming Mirage (but that's me getting head of myself). Any who, I stalk up to the building of interest. It's a 10-story skyscraper long enough to hold two football field bleachers worth of onlookers, workers, and participants in the games. Upon entry, a receptionist greets me warmly, “Are you here to enter the training camp of 'future legends'?"  
“Yes, my name is _______, code name Huntress. “  
“Ah I see your information in our database, go down the hall and through the doors labeled 'Physicians office' for a wellness evaluation. The doctor will instruct you further."  
"Thank you!" I bolster, I'm normally a little shy but right now I'm brave with faux confidence from my anticipation. I scurry through the door and sit on a hard plastic chair and assess the others in the room. There are four other participants and another receptionist calling out names to guide them through the door to Dr. Che. I hope it will actually be Apex Legend Lifeline. I stay fidgeting until my name is called and walk through the door to a blinding white room with various posters on the wall. I notice the D.O.C drone resting on a desk as Lifeline walks through the door.  
“Hello ______, you can call meh Ajay or lifeline, whichever yah prefer. I'm here to do a quick physical, joints and such. Gotta be able to keep on the move if yah wanna be an apex legend." she explaines kindly, I feel like we are going to be good friends.  
"Sounds good!"  
\---------------------------------------------------  
"Everyting looks good, I'll be seein' yah at the exhibition match Huntress, all the legends are gon' be watchin'. The higher ups seem tah think this new season's challengers are promisin'." She smiles and leaves the room as I gather my few belongings. I meet with the receptionist and I am directed to the training gym. I find it quickly and smile excitedly, all the equipment looks relatively untouched. What really catches my eye though is another legend, Bangalore, directing the "FNGs" to equipment to start their workouts. I am pulled out of my thoughts when she glances my way while quickly reading off the paper on the clipboard I never realized is there.  
" ______? Huntress, huh? Let's rock FNG and get your blood pumping. You have til 1200 to get yourself stretched and ready to show us what you're made of. Get on, newbie! Locker rooms are to the right." she orders gently but firmly.  
"Yes ma'am!" I respectfully respond and retreat to the room to put on some proper gym attire.  
I return quickly and start on some stretches. Bangalore continues to make rounds, she encourages us to keep going and shows some people how to properly use the equipment. Occasionally she gives a sly smile to the challengers that pique her interest. It does not go unnoticed when she walks by me with a quick wink so I push myself harder. I'm officially high on happiness as my day continues to get better.  
She continues to watch us with interest as an intercom blares out "1200 - Lunch hour trainees and legends".  
"Hey FNG, I like what I see." Bangalore approaches me confidently.  
"Thank you. I'm just excited to be here if I'm being honest."I nervously smile and laugh, I'm secretly thrilled I impressed her.  
"I know you've met Ajay already, we usually eat together. Want to come with us to the cafeteria? We have to keep you on your toes FNG and nothing racks the nerves like lunch with a legend." she smirks at me.  
"Sounds like a plan, let me go change real quick and I'll meet you at the door." we share a nod and I change as quickly as I can. I decide since I'm going to be sitting with the legends I'll dress to impress so I switch from my day clothes to my planned field uniform. The uniform consists of tight black pants and a black v-neck. The pants are adorned with a nice brown belt that attaches to my knife and gun holster that loops on the back of my neck. Over my shirt is a corset of sorts, it's light gray and adds extra abdominal protection. To top it all off I have long, almost knee-high, black boots that lace up all the way and fingerless black gloves. My uniform is generous of my curves, although I am a little plump around the middle it is almost unnoticeable. But what is the most exciting thing to me is all my tattoos are able to be seen. There's a dragon on my right shoulder and, my personal favorite, a raven perched on my wrist. I got it as a symbol of the games, specifically the most skilled legends' companion, Artur. The bird intrigues me, to say the least, but maybe not as much as Bloodhound. I shake my head gently and let the thoughts push themselves away.  
  
I open the door to find Bangalore leaning against the wall. She does a quick scan of my uniform, smirks and nods at me before she pushes off towards the doctor's office.  
"We're going to grab Ajay at the office and head up to the 3rd floor. " She breaks the silence.  
"Sounds good." I smile and try not to be overbearing(or sound like a fangirl).  
"I like the tat Huntress" she nods at the raven on my wrist. I inwardly smile as she calls me Huntress before responding. "Thanks, and before you ask it may have something to do with Artur. " She chuckles and we continue on. Once we reach the door Lifeline slinks into view, she beckons us over with her infamously warm smile.  
" C'mon wit yah, I'm starvin'." she turns to look at me, "Good to see yah again so soon, Huntress." We both nod and smile as she presses the button to call the elevator. The doors open and we climb inside, Lifeline hits the number three button and we all lean back. I keep myself alert though as the elevators stop at floor two. The doors open to reveal Gibraltar and Pathfinder, they climb in and the 4 legends exchange pleasantries. I stand awkwardly to the side until Lifeline smiles and says, " Gibraltar, Pathfinder, this is a new competitor, Huntress." I smile and wave.  
"Ahahaha good to meet ya brotha" he extends his hand and lets out a boisterous laugh.  
"You as well!" I smile and shake it, I'm rattled by his strength.  
"Hi friend. Hi-five?" Pathfinder interjects.  
"Hey!" I excitedly give him a high-five and a smile appears on the screen on his chest as the elevator dings. We file out and I survey the area. The cafeteria is huge, the staff and competitors are scattered around and mingling at the numerous tables. We head up to the line and stick together as a group. We all grab whatever seems good. I personally go for fruit, my stomach is in knots from the excitement so I eat very little. I pay and follow the other legends to the further most corner with a very long table. I'm beckoned to sit in between lifeline and pathfinder, once we're all settled they strike up a conversation.  
"So what brings you to the games, brotha?" Gibraltar asks, his eyes are staring intently at me.  
"Well, I've always dreamed I could be a legend. But not for the glory or money, I just want to be someone people can look up to. I've been through a lot growing up but watching the games always got my mind off the stress in my life." I gush and smile at him.  
"I'm looking for my creator!" Pathfinder chimes in. I gently pat his shoulder and give him an encouraging smile. "Well, you seem to be fitting in nicely FNG. " Bangalore continues and boasts, " none of the other competition even broke a sweat on their workouts. I'm glad to see someone really wants it." We talk awhile longer, about halfway through lunch more legends pile out of the elevator. I go quiet and watch Bloodhound, Wraith, Octane and Mirage head towards the line. Bangalore follows my eyes and smirks.  
"Doesn't look like their bird will be joining us for lunch. " She teases.  
"I'm just ecstatic to see more legends!” I quickly retort while blushing like crazy. Before she can respond Octane makes a beeline for the table and practically yells, “Hey compadres!” It catches the attention of the other legends and they all make their way over to the table as well.  
"Ooh fresh meat! Who's this muy bonita chica(very beautiful girl)?" he asks excitedly and I blush at the compliment. I extend my hand out as the other legends find seats.  
"I'm ________. But you can call me Huntress!" I give him a cheeky grin. My name seems to catch the attention of the others.  
“Huntress, huh? Wraith responds kindly to acknowledge me. I nod in return.  
“May the Gods bless you in this competition.” Bloodhound adds and pushes their hand towards me. I shiver as I shake it and they seem to hum when they see the tattoo.  
"Thank you." I say as none other than Artur flies through the cafeteria and perches on my shoulder. I gasp in response to his sudden action. A look of surprise crosses Bloodhound's face as they turn to me, "Artur wishes you well too, félagi fighter. " I look at the raven as he jumps down and nudges my hand. I respond by gently soothing his feathers down and he caws. The rest of our lunch becomes a cacophony of different conversations until the intercom comes to life.  
“All apex competitors should find their places in today's exhibition of skill, located in the firing range. The exhibition will promptly begin at 1:30pm. Thank you.” I stand up nervously and smile at the legends, “That's me. I hope you guys enjoy the 'show'. I hope you like what you see.” I adjust my shoulders confidently and begin to walk away.  
“Good luck FNG, I don't think you'll need it though" Bangalore pats my shoulder. I survey the legends one last time and smile before making my way to the elevator. As the door closes the legends look around to one another.  
“She's a keeper amigos!” Octane belts.  
“She seems like a strong fighter." Bangalore adds.  
“She be as sweet as a peach too, yah hear me. " Lifeline smiles. They all look to Bloodhound, seeing as his personal companion took her favor immediately.  
“If the gods' vill it, she vill be a fierce competitor.” they state but try to sound nonchalant.  
But inwardly, they are intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, the uniform is similar to Alice from resident evil when she battles with wesker.


	2. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You compete in an exhibition match to show of your skills to the director of the Apex games to qualify to be a new legend

We (the competitors) are crowded at the top of the hill of the firing range. The legends found their places in the stands, as well as some of the hot shots who run the games, and settle in to watch the display of skills. Instead of doing individual skill tests against dummies, which is what I assumed would happen, we are paired into teams of 3. Two teams will be let onto the firing range to collect weapons, ammunition, health, and shields, as you would in the game, and have to fight until one team is completely down. 

I'm nervous to say the least, but I am paired with 2 confident guys probably around the same age as me. I don't bother to learn their names though, because if there is one thing I know, being cocky doesn't equal skill in the apex games. But I digress... Our team is up next in the queue and we wait at the top of the hill together. I scan the crowd and wave to Lifeline and Bangalore. They notice and wave back eagerly. 

"Next in queue we have the Huntress, The Collector, and Red Death versus Crow, Cobra, and Enchantress! Competitors, in 30 seconds you will be allowed on the field to collect what you can, and battle it out. We encourage you to use your ultimate and tactical abilities to help you stand out against your competitors. Goodluck!" the announcement reverberates across the arena.

"I'm going to find a sniper if I can." I inform my teammates, but they seen disinterested. I shrug nonchalantly, they can be jerks if they want to be.

"Competitors, the field is open in T-minus 10, 9, 8..." I stretch my shoulders and prepare myself to go, " 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! The field is open!" The announcer exclaims and our team starts running.

I slide down the hill as quickly as possible, my teammates lag slightly behind. I duck behind a small concrete barrier and survey the ground for a weapon as a shot rings out. 1 of my 2 teammates is eliminated so I sigh in frustration. 

" Enchantress takes the first kill on The Collector" the announcer says with excitement evident in their voice.

I keep scanning the ground and find my weapon of choice, a triple take with a precision choke attachment. I also manage to find an Eva-8, a blue shield, some med kits, and shield batteries.

"A little help over here! Enemies northwest, one has a sniper!" Red Death exclaims.

"On my way!" I say as I rush over to him and lay flat on the ground with my triple take. I aim in when one of the enemies points in our direction. My passive engages as I pull up the scope and I can see a vague red silhouette of my opponent. I charge my shot and shoot him in the shoulder. When he goes down I send another shot to his side. 

"The Huntress eliminates Crow" 

I exhale loudly. 

"They're pushing!!"Red death yells at me and pushes me out in front of the enemies. I quickly use my tactical ability and go invisible as soon as the enemies lock on to me. It lasts long enough to confuse them and redirect their attention to Red Death. He looks around to find me while sending scattered shots towards them. I immediately take a shot with my triple take into the girl and take half her health. Both competitors turn their attention back to me and I ready myself to use my ultimate ability. I switch over to the eva-8, but they take out my shield in the process. I shoot at the enchantress and pop my ultimate.

I disappear and reappear between both enemies and land a quick shot to knock her down. I then immediately turn to Cobra and pull one of the blades out of my belt shealth and land it in his shoulder before dragging it across his back. I send out one last shotgun blast to finish him off.

"The Huntress eliminates Enchantress and Crow. You are the apex champion!" I smile at the title, even though this isnt a real match my blood is pumping. I drop my weapons and throw my arms up and smile towards the crowd. I direct another wave to my newfound legend friends. They smile and cheer back excitedly. Red death gives me a high five and we move off the field. 

"Good job out there." The director of the games smiles and shakes my hand, "that was a very promising display, I hope to see more of you Huntress." I nod politely and keep moving out of the range and into the hallway. 

"Competitors, if you've completed the exhibition match head towards the dormitories. We will show you where to keep all of your belongings and where you can use public showers. Now please understand our facilities are rather large, but the Apex legends, as well as other guides, have no problem helping redirect you if you get lost. Good luck, we hope to see some familiar faces this upcoming season!" a cheerful woman says and beckons us to follow her. 

\-----------------------------

I put my stuff down in my small bedroom. I unpack my clothes and put them in the medium sized dresser in the room. It has a small TV on top and is directly across from the twin sized bed. There's also a window on the wall adjacent to bed and across from the door.

'Small, but cozy' my thoughts are interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. I open it and the guide from earlier smiles, "I'm taking some of the others to the showers. Would you like to join?" I nod quickly and grab a casual change of cloths, I'm still slick with sweat from the exhibition match. I bring some tight blue jeans and a Metallica t-shirt and follow her out the door. The showers are up the hall from my room, they are relatively close which is a good thing. 

"Now competitors, at 6 dinner will be served in the cafeteria. We hope you've enjoyed our hospitality so far. Tomorrow we'll continue the rest of the exhibition matches and by 8:00pm the results will posted on who is moving on to the apex games. Goodluck and goodnight." the guide walks away so me and some of the other competitors take advantage of the showers.

\--------------------------------

After getting clean and taking my dirty clothes to my room I find the closest elevator. I step in and press 3, I'm going to the cafeteria for some well deserved dinner. The door stops once to pick up another legend known as 'Caustic'. I shuffle over and let him in, his height is slightly intimidating. 

" Huntress, correct?" he looks at me. 

"Yes." I give him a small smile.

"That match was...satisfactory. The others, and myself, think you would be a great addition to the games." 

I beam at him as we hit the 3rd floor and step out into the cafeteria. We silently walk up to the line and grab our food. 

"Would you like to sit with us?" Caustic interrupts the silence. I nod and follow him back to the same corner as before and sit next to him. A slow trickle of legends arrive to join us, Wattson skips over and I slide down the bench so she can sit next to her colleague as Mirage sits across from me. 

"Names Elliott, sweetcheeks. That was a heck of a perf, a pref- well a heck of a show. You're almost as cool as me." he sends me a wink and smiles coolly at me. My face completely flushes.

"Thanks! I still have a little adrenaline rushing through my veins." 

"Adrenaline you say, amiga??" Octane chimes in, I imagine he's smirking behind his mask.

"Hey FNG that was a hell of a match. I can't wait for you to join us!" Bangalore slaps my back and sits next to me, followed by Lifeline. 

"I hope so, I'm going to keep fighting my heart out. I want this!" I say with a fiery passion while failing to notice the rest of the legends sitting at the table.

"Sounds good to me brotha!!" Gibraltar comes up behind me and lifts me in, what can only be described as, a bear hug. I laugh freely.

"Don't break her now, Gibby! She has to be in top shape to participate in the games, yah hear?" Lifeline chuckles and he puts me down. We finish up our dinner and they invite me out for drinks. 

"Actually, I think I'm gonna get some rests guys, goodnight! Fingers crossed!" I wave and walk back to my room smiling as they move towards the exit. A chorus of 'see ya later' and 'bye' are the last things I hear before I close my door and throw myself on the bed.

"Things are getting....interesting...to say the least." I sigh and rest my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your day hanging out and training with the legends waiting for the results of the exhibition matches to be posted.

I wake up feeling refreshed and put my uniform back on after washing it. I quickly make my way to breakfast, I grab some cereal and a banana before finding a quiet table. The room is nearly empty, and I sigh in content as I look out the window overlooking the stadium. It still feels like a dream to be here. My thoughts are interrupted as Artur flies in and lands on the window ledge. He caws at me so I gently throw some of the oats from my cereal in front of him. 

"It's good to see you again, félagi. How did you sleep?" Bloodhound says, sitting with me while I eat breakfast.

"Great, actually, thanks, " I smile warmly and continue, " what did you think of my match?" 

"It was an impressive slátra, félagi. I apologize on behalf of Artur, he's not usually this friendly." I stare at him and turn to said bird. I pat his feathers gently and give him a friendly coo.

"I don't mind, he's a little cutie pie." 

"I'm glad." I imagine they are smiling behind their mask.

"So I see your tattoo. Is it important to you, félagi?" they ask calmly.

"If I'm being honest, I got it in honor of the games and Artur. Having a bird companion on the field intrigues me, it's like a gentle soul to guide your way through battle. I rub it sometimes when I feel like I need the guidance and strength." I blush a light shade of pink and look into the eyes of the mask. 

"If the gods vill it, you shall have the necessary courage to traverse the battlefield." They say it with slight enthusiasm in their voice. 

"Bloth! My friend, stop flirting with the pretty lady." Elliott joins the conversation and winks.

"I vas not." they state in monotone.

"And here I am thinking it is going to be a peaceful morning. Also, did you just say Bloth?" I smirk at him and then look to Bloodhound. 

"Yeah me and Bloth, we're basically best friends. And hey I'm just here to bring the dazzle, babe." Elliott grins and takes a seat, " so what's up?"

"Well, I'm gonna finish up here and go do some training. I was hoping one of you could join me, or maybe point me in the direction of Bangalore. She has good work ethic when it comes to this stuff." I smile as said legend makes her entrance (looking rather groggy, I might add). 

"Mornin' FNG..." she grumbles and sits next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I stroke her hair gently. 

"Sounds like someone had a crazy night. I don't think you'll be up for training this morning." I chuckle. 

"Gimme a few hours and I can meet you down there. I gotta shake this headache first." She sighs. I get up and find some tylenol before going up to the registers to buy her a bottle of water. Their eyes are on me as I make my way back and set both items gently on the table.

"This might help." I say softly. 

"Thanks, guess this makes us friends, huh?" She smiles.

"We can be friends if you promise to be nothing but my enemy on the field, unless we're on the same team of course." I beam confidently.

"As it should be, rookie. You can call me Anita." We fist bump.

"I vould be honored to join you in training félagi, at least while our colleague recovers." Bloth interjects.

"Count me in too, beautiful." Elliott says almost bashfully.

"I'd be honored if you'd both come with me!" I get up again, this time to clean my mess up.

\-----------------------------  
We enter the gym and I immediately notice Crypto on some equipment by himself. He seems engrossed in his workout so I give him a nod and go on my way. 'He seems kinda lonely...' I think to myself before turning to Elliott and Bloth. 

"So we should probably start with some stretches." I raise my left arm up and stretch it, I bend my knees and touch my toes. I repeat this before switching to my right arm and do it a few more times. The legends join in doing their own stretches and grunting softly. 

"Ve can start vith some cardio on the exercise bikes if you'd like, félagi." Bloth suggests.

"You don't need equipment to do cardio, if you know what I mean." Mirage wiggles his eyebrows at me. Bloth growls quietly under their breath. They are feeling rather possessive but it goes completely unnoticed.

" I think I'm going to have to pass, thanks though!" I hear a chuckle and turn to look towards crypto. 

"Sorry, I overheard the old man." Crypto gives a half smile and comes over. 

"I'm not an old man!" Elliott defends himself.

"Its okay." I smile and hold my hand out to him, "do you want to join our workout?"

"I'm actually on my way out..." He looks at me.

"Huntress." I finish for him.

"Huntress. Maybe I'll be seeing you around." he shakes my hand and continues to walk towards the door. 

"So about that cardio?" I laugh and find an exercise bike to set myself up on. 

\-------------------------- 

We did cardio until about 10 o'clock, Bangalore finally felt well enough to join us after that. We decided to stay for a few extra hours with her to practice hand to hand combat. I put my leg back and get into a fighting stance, my fists are up while Elliott mirrors me. Bloth and Bangalore watch on the sidelines.

"All right rookie, give him one good jab to the chest or stomach to win this so we can go get some lunch." Anita gives me a thumbs up.

"Goodluck félagi." Bloth encourages me to do well. They have been rather quiet up until this point. I give them both a sweet smile and return my focus to Elliott.

"3...2...1...go!" Anita exclaims.

I give Elliott unwavering eye contact and strutt back and forth to try and throw him off. I throw out a few punches, nearly hitting his arm. He's quick to defend himself though, I'll give him that. He sends a punch into my shoulder, throwing me back on my butt. I look up at him surprised and he starts to freak out.

"Are you o-okay? I'm so sorry, I should have known I'd be too strong!" he gushes, realizing his mistake as I give him a sly smile. I push myself up into a crouching position and swiftly swing out my right leg. I swing it to hit the back of his knees and knock him down. I jump up and bend over his body to give him a playful jab in the chest.

" Never underestimate your opponent. " I snicker and Anita joins in.

"That vas great!" Bloth chuckles while coming over and extending their hand to help Elliott up. 

"Yeah, yeah.." Elliott sighs and throws his hand out. I quickly give him a hug instead and stun him while I catch up to Anita laughing. 

"She's one heck of a gal, my friend." Mirage pats Bloth on the back, in return they stare at him. Jealousy is almost seeping through their mask. It's very uncharacteristic for the normally composed hunter.

"Félagi is something special." they whisper as they follow us out of the gym.

"After lunch the exhibition matches will continue, you can hang with us this afternoon if you feel up to it. You know, since you already killed it out there." Anita says proudly.

"I think I'd like that. We can grab some food and maybe I'll take you up on those drinks after the results are posted. I'm either going to be celebrating or sulking anyways."I laugh heartily, "are you guys in?"

"Sounds like a date." Elliott points 2 finger guns at me and winks flirtaciously.

" I'd like that very much." Bloth agrees and Artur flies down the hall to perch on their shoulder.

\----------------------

The day goes by relatively uneventful. We meet up with the other legends and finish watching the exhibition matches. Most contestants are strong but lack the capacity to use their ultimate and tactical abilities to their advantage. I was a little relieved though, it means I have a better chance of making it into the games.

"So you still up fah drinks after dis, _____?" Lifeline breaks the silence. Everyone looks towards me for my answer. 

"Heck yeah! Hopefully to celebrate." I laugh excitedly.

"To all competitors, results will be posted in an hour on the bulletins in the reception area of the building. I repeat, at promptly 8:00pm all results will be posted on the bulletin boards in the reception area of the building. Good luck to all our competitors, and a big congratulations to the few selected to participate in this season of the apex games." the announcement makes me shiver in anticipation and fear. I suddenly feel nauseous and overwhelmed. 

"Do not vorry félagi, the gods bless you vith skill. You vill vinna. " Bloth's voice is calm and confident. They gently point to my shoulder and Artur flies to it while cawing loudly. I smile and acknowledge the bird.

"We better start making our way down before it gets too crowded." I stand and the legends follow my lead. We hit up the elevator in 2 groups, because there's a lot of us (to say the least). Once the second group reaches the 1st floor they follow slightly behind me as I push open the doors to the reception area. I glance at a clock on the wall. 7:59 p.m.

"Attention competitors, the bulletin boards are being refreshed as we speak, congratulations to all of those who will be joining the games. Good try to those who did not, you will be given until the end of the week to pack and leave the facilities. New legends will be given a training schedule and as of next Monday you will be starting the new season with us. Good luck, and thank you all for your interest in the games." the announcement cuts off and I quickly dart my eyes to the board. I scan the rather short list of names...

No.  
No.  
No.  
Huntress (________).

I stop and my eyes go wide. I turn to my new colleagues and they give me questioning looks. I throw myself into a hug with the person closest to me (which happens to be pathfinder) and cheer in glee. He hugs back and spins me in place before setting me down. He puts his hand out for a high-five. I give out a ton of high fives but when I reach Bloth I throw my arms around their shoulders and whisper.

"Thanks for the encouragement and confidence." I pull away beaming at them. Unbeknownst to me, they are blushing under their mask.

"Let's drop, shock and rock ourselves to the bar, ladies! We have a new legend to celebrate!" Anita blurts out. 

"Race you there, compadres!" Octane runs out through the large glass doors and we follow behind him.


	4. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the legends celebrate your acceptance into the games in the way adults do: excessive drinking!

"So what's your drink, legend?" Bangalore practically shouts in the crowded bar.

"Honestly, give me something a little sweet but once I'm drunk enough you can fill me up on all the nastiest and cheapest beers money can buy!" I laugh while she puts in an order.

"I cannot drink friend, but I can hang out! We can be best friends!" Pathfinder says cheerily as a smiley face surrounded by hearts pops up on the screen on his chest.

"I think that's a great idea Path!" I set up for a high five and he brings me into a big hug.

"Don't hog her, brotha!" Gibby goes for another bear hug. I'm pretty much passed through the crowd of legends to get various hugs and congratulations. I finally get to Bloth and start to feel shy.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, I was just so excited I made it through to the games..." I trail off, blushing.

"Do not vorry félagi, I did not mind." Bloth responds gracefully. I smile, I'm grateful for their understanding.

"Now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Elliott screams gleefully and we all cheer in response.

One drink later, I'm happy! Two, three, four...I'm dancing like crazy as I request some of my favorite songs. Five, I'm practically gushing to the legends how cool I think they are. Wraith is getting an absolute kick out of my change in demeanor.

Drink number six makes me brave, confident, calm, cool and collected. I swish my hips generously as I make my way over to my newly proclaimed best friend Anita and we start grinding it out. 

"I gotta be honest, " I slur, "I'm not into girls, but I think I love you!" I give her a cheeky smile. She throws her head back laughing.

"We know you have your eyes on Bloodhound, don't try to play it cool around me!" Anita teases and my eyes search the bar for them. A few other legends watch our...sexually implicit.. dancing as we talk.

"After seeing this I think they probably all agree we're totally in love with each other!" I let out a boisterous laugh, one that can only be rivaled by Gibraltar. The song ends and we lean on the bar together. Going against my better judgement, I grab another beer and toast with Anita.

"Hey ladies! That was...a show I'd like to watch again!" Elliott stumbles over, he has clearly reached his limit of booze. 

"We know you would, perv!" I stick my tongue out playfully and gently push his shoulder. I scan the bar once again. "Where's Bloth??" I practically whine. They both point to a table in the back.

"Go easy on them killer, you might not be in the best shape for their comfort." Anita pats my back and pushes me in their direction. I completely ignore her warning and slink my way over.

"Hey, Bloth." I try to play it cool, but I almost slip trying to rest my hand against the table.

"Hello, félagi." They respond with interest in their voice.

"What's a legend like you doing in a bar like this?" I giggle and facepalm a little. "That was a bad pick up line, maybe worse than some of Elliotts!" I sit across from them.

"You are very drunk," Bloodhound says with a chuckle, " Maybe you should head back to your room."

"Only if you escort me!" I retort while grabbing their hand. I caress it gently and look around. "Where's Artur?"

Shifting uncomfortably (which I'm oblivious to) they reply, "I only control him on the battlefield, out here he is free to roam." 

"Oh." I abruptly stand up and tug their arm. "Come with me!" I drag them to the door and look back at Anita to send her a cocky grin and a thumbs up.

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into..." Anita mumbles and chuckles to herself.

\---------------------------------------

The spring air is brisk as I pull Bloth along the side walk. I'm not sure what my intentions are right now.

"It is a beautiful night, félagi." Bloth mumbles appreciatively.

"I agree," I give them a sloppy smile, "Nature is the cure to humanities worst sickness: stress" I try to impress them with my fondness of the outdoors. They stop and glance my way.

"Let me take you somevhere." they say softly. I agree and let them lead the way. We reach one end of the city that leads into a dense forest. They take me up a path to a clearing, a creek flows gently. It sounds like it is trying to 'shush' the sounds of the city. A large boulder sits close to the edge of the water and Bloth sits on it. They are staring through the trees on the other side of the water. I sit next to them and almost slip into the water, but they catch me. They link their arm with mine and help me sit on the rock.

"This is...so relaxing. Maybe even romantic to the right person." I blush and turn to Bloth.

"Nature calls to a Hunter like me. I know all the best spots in this forest, vether it be to hunt or to relax." Their demeanor stays calm.

"Bloth, I know this is soon..but you're special. I-I can't explain it. " I blush and stand up quickly out of embarrassment. I finally lose my balance and fall on my butt in the creek. Bloth stands up and extends their hand to help me up.

"You vill catch a cold in those wet clothes." They sigh. 

"Hey...I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable..." I say dejectedly.

"Félagi, I truly believe the Gods have sent you to me. For me." They grab my chin with their hand. Before I can respond they turn away and start walking, I follow close behind them. I occasionally trip over my own two feet.

We reach a small wooden cabin in a large clearing. I stare in awe and smile at Bloth.

"It's gorgeous!" 

\-------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to lead into the next chapter, it cuts off before it gets NSFW.


	5. Hunting Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW (NOT SAFE FOR WORK), so be weary or skip to the next chapter, it wont derail the story if you do! Thanks :)
> 
> I get that Bloodhound is "they" and I won't use Male pronouns but for sexual purposes, they have Male genitalia.

"It's gorgeous!" I beam as they drag me to the door. They open it and gently nudge me inside before hitting a light switch on the wall. The ambience is exactly what you'd expect of a master hunter, it smells like nature and animal felts litter the place. I notice a bear rug laid out in front of an unattended fireplace and a cozy looking couch with a beautifully carved oak frame. A few trophies from their hunts rest upon the walls, graceful and elegant even in death. They walk away up a few stairs and I watch, I'm afraid to follow them in my current state. I'm definitely still drunk but the romantic moment we shared by the creek helped sober me up a little bit. Bloth comes back down the stairs and hands me a fresh pair of sweat pants and a clean white t-shirt.

"I vill get a fire started to help varm you up, félagi. There is a bathroom straight down the hall and to the right, across from the kitchen." I stare at them, a little dazed by their kindness but follow their directions. I continue to take in the cabin, beautiful pictures of nature scenes hang on the walls in handmade wooden frames. A picture of the clearing we stood in captures my eye, I gently run my fingers across the glass encasing it and sigh in content. I continue to the bathroom and successfully change without hurting myself before making my way back to Bloth.

"Vould you like some tea, elska?" they turn to me, and I'm unable to tell how they are feeling through their words.

"What does elska mean?" I definitely butcher the word, "But, yes, that sounds wonderful Bloth. Thank you." They ignore my question and hum before moving towards the kitchen. I hear a few bangs of kitchen cabinets as I plop on to the couch. "So soft.." I sprawl myself out happily. A low chuckle eminates from Bloth as they carry in the tea.

"You look comfortable." they tease. I'm startled by their voice and give them a nervous giggle.

"This couch...I want one!" I laugh and take one of the cups from their hands and smile appreciatively. They sit next to me and watch as I try to sip the steaming tea.

"It may be too hot to consume elska, give it a minute." they chuckle amused. I set the cup down and turn to them.

"How are you going to drink with your mask on Bloth?" I question, genuinely curious.

"I von't." they say, sounding a little nervous. They move to disconnect the tubes to the respirator, each tube makes a small popping sound as Bloth pulls them from the sockets. I stare in awe as they lift the mask up and over their face, their long and beautiful ginger locks of hair settle on their head. Most of it is put up into a high ponytail though. I subconsciously push my hand to their cheek and rub my thumb across the scars that adorn their absolutely breath taking features. A few tribal tattoos are scattered across their face, too. They have a thick ginger beard that I run my hand through, but they grunt when I accidently pull a few hairs. 

"I'm so sorry!" I rush to pull my hand away, embarrassed that I intruded on their personal space.

"It is okay elska, it feels...good to be touched by another. It has been avhile since I've shared an intimate moment vith someone." They say while sounding out of breath. Bloth grabs my hand and guides it back to their cheek, the tea is long forgotten at this point. I look into their eyes and realize they're blind in one eye, I quickly gather from a scar that passes diagonally through it that they lost it during a hunt. I try not to stare much longer though, the fear of making them uncomfortable rises again. I don't want to ruin the moment... Bloth grabs my face and pulls me out of my thoughts.They bring me close, our noses are just barely touching.

"I meant vhat I said elska, the gods have blessed me vith you." They plant their lips on mine sweetly. Their lips are cold, but somehow inviting. I kiss back and wrap my arms around their neck to pull them as close as possible. I heat up the kiss by sliding my tongue across their bottom lip. They groan and pull back, a new sense of urgency and hunger is shared between us. The fire crackles and the light illuminates their face. I'm reminded of how gorgeous they are. In an untimely manner, Artur flies through an open window and interrupts our moment. 

"Avay vith you, Artur." Bloth dismisses the raven and he caws back before flying to another room. They let out a low growl and pull me close again, this time peppering my face with hungry kisses. They trail them down to my neck and with sharp canines they leave a mark. I gasp in surprise.

"This vay you can remember you are mine." They growl possessively, I shiver and moan against their touch. 

"Bloth..." I whisper, their touch sends electricity through my veins. They growl against my neck again.

"I want you, Bloodhound." I mumble, but it does not go unheard by the hunter. They quickly push me on my back and practically tear the shirt off my body. My bra is long gone from when I changed into their clothes. They waste no time attaching their mouth to one nipple. They swirl their tongue around it in a teasing manner while their pointer finger and thumb pinch the other. I arch my back up and try to push our bodies closer. The heat rises between my legs, I can feel myself becoming slick with need for the revered hunter. They groan against my breast before switching between them to give the other bud similar treatment. They slide their hand into the sweats and lift their head up. They look into my eyes.

"Are you sure you vant this félagi?" They ask gently. I quickly nod in response.

"I want you, Bloth. No... I NEED you." the desperation is dripping from my voice. That does more than enough to convince them as they slide their pointer finger up and down my slit before firmly rubbing their thumb over my clit. I gasp and my hands grip their shoulders tight before they thrust 2 fingers inside. Their fingers pump in and out, I coax them on with sweet nothings as their fingers finally hook inside me and hit my g-spot. 

"Ri-right there Bloth." They smirk as I writhe underneath them in absolute bliss.

"I-I think I'm-" They tsk at me and remove their fingers, I whimper at the loss of contact. 

"It is not fair for you to get off vithout me elska.." they purr in my ear. I shudder as they pull my sweats down along with my panties. They sit up and remove their own shirt, their powerful looking chest is adorned with scars as well. I can only imagine the beasts that caused them. They stand up and remove their pants, the bulge is visible in their boxers as they lean over me again. I let my hands roam over their body to touch their skin and feel their warmth. I let my hands slide down to brush past their member and they gasp, their breathing becomes staggered. I do this a few more times teasingly before pulling it out. Using the precum as lube, I stroke it a few times. They pull my hand away and stare into my eyes lovingly.

"Are you ready for me elska?" They nibble my ear lobe and press a passionate kiss to my lips.

"Yes..." I breathe the word out shakily. I feel like I'm already reaching the peak of my arousal. They gently push themself inside while letting out an animalistic growl. 

"I cannot contain myself elska..let me know if I am too much..." they grit their teeth, pull out and slam back into me. I see stars and gasp but the pain is quickly replaced with pleasure that intensifies with every thrust. They keep a steady rhythm.

"______ I cannot take much more." They grunt.

"Bloth...I-I'm gonna c-cum." I stutter as a flurry of moans leave my mouth.

"Oh..oh Bloodhound!" I exclaim as the sweet sense of relief fills my body. Bloth continues to thrust sloppily while looking for their own release. My body is oversensitive to their touch as they give a few final thrusts and pull me in for one more passionate kiss. The warmth from their seed overwhelms me and I cum again, our juices mix together and leak as they pull out. They hold me against their chest.

A few minutes go by in blissful silence.

"Did you enjoy yourself elska?" They ask tenderly. I turn in their arms and stare into their eyes. 

"More than you know." I press a soft kiss to their lips. 

"Ve should sleep, it is late." They stifle a yawn. I agree and close my eyes...

What a wonderful day this has been...


	6. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gala is thrown in honor of the new season and new competitors for season 4 of the apex games

I wake up and search my surroundings for something familiar. I turn my head to find the spot next to me empty and a splitting headache hits me like a ton of bricks. I give a harsh groan and hear a distant chuckle. 

"Goodmorning, elska." Bloths husky voice is music to my ears. They walk through the hallway in most of their gear for the games, minus the helmet.

"Mornin'." I stand up, and furrow my brows together, feeling a little dizzy. "It's too bright in here." 

"I've made some coffee for you, there's medicine in the bathroom cabinet that can help vith your headache." I nod gratefully towards them and make my way slowly past. They stop me momentarily to press a gentle kiss on my forehead and run their hand through my messy hair. They pull away and continue back to the kitchen to wait for me to get done. I walk in, sit down and close my eyes. When I open them again I take the medicine and greedily drink the coffee they left for me.

"So, Bloth...I think we should keep quiet about what's going on between us." my eyes are downcast.

"I'm just starting out this season and I want to make a name for myself.I don't really want to be known as arm candy to the infamous Bloodhound.." I trail off, embarrassed. Bloth just smiles back.

"Vhen ve are in combat I vill treat you the same as any other. But vhen I get you to myself, I vill not hold back." They say confidently.

"Deal." I give them a sweet smile and grab their hand across the small kitchen table. " I guess I should get ready, I imagine everyone is waiting at HQ to practice, the season starts in 2 weeks." They nod and get up to find their mask and cover their face once again. 

"I vashed and dried your clothes this morning, elska. They are in the guest bedroom up the stairs, first door to the left." They state kindly.

"Thank you, for everything Bloth. You're too good to me." I throw my arms around their shoulders and squeeze them tight. They return the gesture.

"You are velcome, elska." 

I quickly change and we head out the door. We walk quietly together and enjoy each others company.

\------------------------------------

"_______!" Bangalore exclaims as I walk through the door before slinging her arm around my shoulder. "How was your night, FNG? " I can hear the smirk in her voice. Bloth stares at me awaiting my response, their head is tilted slightly.

"You wouldn't believe it. I fell in a creek drunk off my ass and Bloth helped me back to their cabin. I passed out on their doorstep!" I laugh while trying to hide my nerves. I'm hoping she'll believe the lie.

" Hah! Sounds like they had a fun night of caretaking." She raises a skeptical eyebrow but shrugs it off as we walk towards the dormitories.

"So what's our schedule for today?" I look at the Anita as the other legends come into view.

"Well at the start of tha new season, the directors host a gala tah introduce new competitors and bring in more sponsors." Lifeline cheerfully interjects. Bangalore groans.

"It's the worst...you can't dress casual, FNG." she facepalms.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? I don't own a single gala dress, or a dress at all for that matter..." I sigh.

"There are plenty of shops around here, félagi." Bloth gives my back a gentle pat.

"I would love tah take yah shopping!" Lifeline grabs my hands excitedly.

"Ugh, don't get her started, amiga." Octane playfully smacks the back of lifeline's head. I turn towards Bloth and smile.

"I guess I'm gonna go with them, thanks for taking care of me last night, Bloth." I smile appreciatively (and throw in a discreet wink) and turn towards lifeline. "I'm ready to go when you are!" She cheers and intertwines our arms. She grabs Bangalore as well and leads us towards the entrance. 

"See yah later, we gon have some fun!" lifeline calls back to the other legends. "Closest shop is up the street, across from tha farmers market."

"I just hope I find something impressive. I'm kinda feeling the pressure, I want these directors to like me." I keep my eyes on the ground momentarily.

"They'll like you just as much as us FNG...well except Caustic, I think he scares them." Bangalore chuckles reassuringly.

"Maybe you're right." I stare in awe as lifeline leads us into a boutique full of beautiful dresses. I try to avoid the way too bright for comfort dresses.

"What about dis one?" Ajay holds up a floor length pink dress. 

"I'm not sure pink will look good on me." I admit. " I was looking for something more along the lines of blue." I beam at her. She furrows her brow and scans the shop to find a section of blue dresses. She picks one at random and holds it up. It's a sky blue dress that cuts off at the knees and has an intricate sequin pattern over the stomach. I shake my head and scan the rack. I pull out one that catches my eye, its navy blue with cap sleeves, an illusion neckline, a beaded floral embellishment at the waist, and a long, high-low skirt. The design is of butterflies that fly across the right hip leading up to the stomach.

"I think I'm going to try this on." I smile and talk to the clerk. I head towards the dressing room and change, Anita and Ajay wait outside. I shyly open the door and scoot towards them.

"It's stunnin!" Ajay cheers.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead killer." Anita agrees. I do a little twirl before changing back to my clothes. I pay for the dress and we leave the shop, making our way back to the dormitories. 

As we walk in Elliott walks by and notices my bag. 

"New formal attire? Can I help you zip it up or y'know I could just take it off you later." he winks and I laugh, used to his flirting by now. 

" Nice try, bud." I grin at him. "Where is everyone?"

"Some of the legends are in training, others are helping get the gala ready. Most are hanging around, preparing themselves for the evening ahead." Elliott explains casually. 

"Oh. I guess I'll head back to my dorm for a quick nap and shower, I'll see you guys later!" I wave and scramble towards the elevator. 

'It's going to be a special night.'

\----------------------------------------  
A soft knock on the door interrupts my sleep, I groggily get up and open it. 

"Hey, Bloth." I stifle a yawn and give them a tired smile, "What's up?" 

"I'm sorry to vake you, elska, but the gala is in an hour. I figured you vould need time to prepare yourself. " they say, the kindness in their voice makes me smile. 

"Thanks... I'm gonna grab a quick shower, do you think you could send someone my way to help me into my dress?"

"Of course, félagi. I vill see you soon." they walk away while I turn to grab my various toiletries before I step out of the room. I rush to the showers, not wanting to make whoever they sent wait on me too long. I wash my hair and lather my body with a sweet pea scented body wash. I exit, wrap a towel around myself and fast walk to my room. I notice Wattson standing in front of the door patiently. She sees me coming and opens the door, ushering me inside. She steps inside after me and pulls the door shut firmly.

"Hello Huntress, Bloodhound mentioned you needed help getting dressed." she smiles politely. " I figured I could get to know you a little better, everyone else zeems to have taken to you quickly." I blush a soft pink and smile.

"I appreciate it, Wattson. The dress is right here." I take it out of the bag and she turns her back to me while I slip it up my body. "Could you zip it for me, please?"

"No problem, I'm here to help." she does her little clap (which is absolutely adorable) and walks over to me to zip it up. I twirl a few times before looking in her direction, "What do you think?" 

" You look electrifying." she smiles and laughs. 

"You really enjoy working with electricity, huh?" I laugh with her.

"Maybe I could do your hair for you before we leave." She suggests. I nod happily as she takes the brush sitting on my dresser and brushes out my hair. It falls halfway down my back with side swept bangs in the front. She grabs a handful from each side of my head but she's careful to leave the bangs alone and braids them. 

"Wait a minute!" She hops away excitedly, leaves and comes back with a black piece of silky ribbon. "Zis will be perfect!" She takes the braids and pulls them to the back of my head, connecting them with the ribbon and tying it in a bow. I find a small hand mirror and smile at my reflection. 

"It's perfect Wattson. Thank you!" I give her a big hug and squeeze her tight.

"You can call me Natalie." We share a smile.

"Now ze others will be waiting, ze ballroom is across the building." I groan at the thought of walking this entire building in heels. I put them on anyway(they are just plain black stilettos) and we walk out of the room to start the journey. We walk most of the way in silence, but share an occasional joke. We reach a set of double doors, a bronze plaque sits next to them, 'Ballroom 1' is inscribed on it. We each grab a handle and open the doors, the room is already full of directors and sponsors. There's a long table with foods I've only ever dreamed of eating out on full display. The laughter and noise quiets down as the head of the games approaches us, he extends out a hand towards me.

"Ah, Huntress, so glad you could join us. If it's not a bother, maybe you can share a few words when we introduce the new participants. Your performance outshined the rest of the candidates, without a doubt." He sends me a fond smile.

"I would be honored!" I blush and Natalie nudges me.

"We should meet up with ze others." I nod my head and excuse myself from the current conversation. She grabs my hand and leads me to a table, the idle chatter comes to a complete stop as we approach.

"Oh my, you, you look just l-lovely!" Elliott grabs my hand and gives it a small kiss. I turn my head to conceal my embarrassment.

"For once, I agree wit ya Elliott!!" Ajay pulls me into a hug. I scan the rest of their faces, landing on the masked hunter I'm fond of. My heart jumps out at their regal uniform, everytime they've worn it the newspapers referred to them as the 'Royal Guard'. I can tell by their body language they're a little upset with Elliott, but it passes as their head moves up and down to scan my body. Artur rests majestically on their shoulders... they look as good as they did in all of my wildest fantasies. We stare at each other a moment too long and the others notice the exchange. 

"Well, well...trying to undress each other with our eyes, FNG?" Anita smirks.

"I-I wasn't.." My blush is a deep scarlet.

"My apologies, it is hard not to stare at such beauty and grace." Bloth comments and slightly bows, my blush gets worse.

"Ooh hoo Bloth you sly dog!" Elliott nudges them with his elbow. "I knew you had a thing for her!" 

"Now stop wit ya teasin' and let's go dance!" Ajay interrupts and pulls me to the dance floor excitedly. I glance back once more before swaying with her to the music.

"I appreciate the save, Ajay."

"It's what I do!" She grabs my waist and leads us into a waltz to match the music. She gently spins me in place and we share a laugh. Anita comes by and steals my hand, whisking me away. 

"Hey we were dancin' yah fool!" Ajay shakes her fist.

"Just gonna borrow her." Anita puts both hands on my waist and we sway side to side.

"So are you gonna tell me the truth, ______?" her demeanor is softer than usual, but still demanding.

"I don't want you to look at me differently..." I sigh, " We had a nice moment at the creek..it was the most romantic experience I've had ...ever. I wasn't lying, though, we did go back to their cabin-" I'm cut off by the crackle of a microphone coming to life.

"Legends, sponors! We'd like to take a moment to introduce our new participants in this season of the Apex games! As we call your name, please make your way up to the side of the stage. First and foremost, I'd like to introduce our 2 fiercest competitors we've seen since Crypto joined our ranks. Please join me in welcoming Revenant and Huntress to the stage!" A wave of claps and cheers erupt in the crowd. 'Revenant? I haven't heard of or seen them at all since my arrival'.

Revenant makes it to the stage and I pull away from Anita with an apologetic smile before meeting him up there. The director beckons us to join him, and we follow. 'So revenant is a robot, I wonder if he's anything like pathfinder' I try to remove any initial judgement from my mind as he takes the mic.

"In the end, Death is all there is. I plan on eliminating every target on the field. I will be the strongest and most capable Legend there ever was."His voice is a low grumble, and he makes a low growl at the end of his sentence, giving the impression that we are all inferior to his capabilities.

"Thank you, Revenant. Now let's hear it for Huntress, the most impressionable legend since Bloodhound!" I grab the mic from his hand as I hear Anita and Ajay cheering, Elliott is whooping with Gibraltar and Natalie. Pathfinder sets his screen to a smiley face with hearts and sends up a thumbs up which encourages me to find my voice.

"Thank you, director. It is an honor to fight alongside these legends who are the true embodiment of pride, strength and courage. I intend to join them, as an ally, and as a challenger who will be worthy of sharing the stage." I wave to the crowd as I hear Elliott and Octane whoop in sync.

"We're your biggest fans, Huntress." I smile to myself at their silly nature. 

"Now, we will hear from a few sponsors and the rest of our competitors!" the director exclaims. I barely listen as everyone drones on with their long speeches. The only thing that interests me is the changes to the World's Edge map. Hammond Robotics, a huge sponsor, implemented a harvester to siphon engery directly from the planets core. This will definitely change the maps landscape. 

Revenant and I are escorted off the stage together as the director thanks everyone for coming, we meet up with the other new competitors. One of the fitness trainers is handing out schedules for training over the next two weeks, and another administrator is handing out the schedule for the games through to the end of the season. There is one game a week and two personal training sessions that will be broadcasted live to hype up the audiences for the upcoming games. At the end of the season, the legend with the highest rank will be rewarded with the grand prize and we will all be released to return home until the start of the next season. After getting both pieces of paper I make my way over to Anita, Ajay, Elliott, Natalie and Bloth. They stand outside the double doors waiting for me. As I walk towards them Revenant brushes past me, almost knocking me over.

"Hey, jerk!" I glare in his direction. He simply snarls and keeps moving. Bloodhound makes their way over after staring Revenant down. They decide to escort me the rest of the way to the others.

"He's not much of a team player, huh?" Anita puffs out angrily. 

"Forget him, félagi. This is your season to impress." Bloth gives my arm a gentle squeeze. 

"It's okay. I plan on being merciless on the field."I shrug casually, like the exchange didn't bother me. "I do have to admit he makes me rather uncomfortable though." I shake my head.

"It'll be alright, sista. We got yah back!" Ajay gives me a thumbs up. 

"Well, killers, I'm gonna call it a night. It's going to be busy, preparing for the new season. Goodluck, FNG, I'll see you on the field." Anita winks and walks away from the group.

"She's right. Gotta get some sleep if you're gonna keep up wit me!" Ajay follows close behind her.

"It was nice to meet you, Huntress. I hope we can spend time togezher. " Natalie pulls me into a quick hug and skips away, leaving Bloth and Elliott with me. Elliott looks between us and smiles.

"I'll let you two kids have your moment," he throws finger guns in my direction, "It will be an abso-absolute honor to fight beside you, beautiful." he winks and leaves like the rest. There is a moment of deafening silence. 

"You look stunning, elska." They whisper.

"You're not too bad yourself, Bloth..." My breath gets caught in my throat as they take my hand and guide me to the elevator.

"Vould you like to spend the evening vith me?" 

"I'd be honored, Bloth."

This is definitely a night I will not forget...


	7. The First Match of the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You successfully survive the first game of the season, and share a touching moment with Bloodhound.

*2 week time skip to the first match of the season* 

"Good morning legends! A mandatory equipment safety meeting will be conducted at 2 p.m. in the drop ship bay. All legends who do not attend will not be allowed to participate in match one of the apex games. Please show up in full gear. The match will follow promptly at 4 p.m. Goodluck to all!" the announcement reverberates through the hall of the bustling stadium. 

"How are you feeling, rookie? Anita asks before grabbing a few slices of pizza for lunch. 

"My nerves are frayed and I think I'm losing my apetite... but I'm ready for this!" I laugh gleefully.

"Betta eat while yah can...neva seen anyone eat dinner after the first match." Ajay gently rubs my back in a motherly way. I decide to listen to the veteran medic. I pick up a few slices of pizza, some breadsticks and some grapes. She nods in an approving manner and we walk to the table currently occupied by Elliott and Bloodhound.

"Hey, guys. You ready to get beat by a first-timer?" I playfully smirk at the two. 

"Only if the gods vill it, félagi fighter." 

" Nah it's gonna take a lot for you to beat a champion like me." Elliott pushes his hair aside with one hand and brushes imaginary dust off his shoulder with the other.

"Maybe. I might go easy on you." I laugh and let my eyes linger on Bloth. Ever since the night of the gala they've been acting cold and distant. I justify it as their focus is on the season right now, but it does leave a certain kind of sadness behind. I've been training hard to ignore it and spend most of my time with Anita, Ajay and Elliott.

"FNG? You there?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by Anita.

"Yeah..just trying to keep my mind focused so I can do well today. Actually, I think I'm done, I'll meet you guys at the drop ship." I quickly get up and clean up my mess before rushing out of the cafeteria. I go to my room and get my gear on. I head over to the meeting immediately afterwards.

'I can do this' I repeat in my head nonstop until it's over.

"Squads are posted on the bulletins on either side of the air ship, there is a number following the last member. Rendezvous with your squad at the correlating drop pod number. Goodluck to all the players, and always remeber to show good sportsmanship outside of the games!" The announcement derails my train of thought and I go to the nearest bulletin board.

Huntress  
Caustic  
Wraith (5) 

I stare nervously at the screen for a second before making my way to the drop pod. I'd definitely say I'm not close to either squad mate, but I know that they are both capable legends. They are usually ranked in the top 10 at the end of the season. 

As I approach, Caustic sighs, "Do not expect me to babysit you. The games are dangerous and you will do well to avoid dying." I nod nervously.

"Don't worry, I got your back. It's not as bad as it seems." Wraith comforts me by gently squeezing my shoulder for a second.

"30 seconds until the drop pods open." Caustic says in monotone. We all line up. I can hear the gears 'clink' below us as it gets ready to descend. 

"10 seconds." 

"I'm the jump master this time." Wraith chimes in. The pod descends 10 feet below the bottom of the ship, the wind whisks my hair in all directions. 

"I say we land here!" Wraith pings the sorting factory. Caustic and I voice our agreement. She jumps out first, and we follow closely behind. 

"Let's stick together in the building the train goes through, I'm going right." Wraith informs. I drop on the opposite side. Running through the door I find an re-45, a level 1 shield and some syringes. 

"Enemy over there!" Caustic warns as the train comes to a stop at the station.

"Copy that. On my way!" I say over comms before rushing down both sets of stairs. I approach Caustic as a peacekeeper shot rings out. My shields are now broken. 'Shit! Don't panic!' I turn to find Lifeline coming from behind. I pull up my gun up quickly and break her shields. Caustic turns around swiftly, he hits her with a few shots from a p2020 (effectively downing her).

"Thanks." he grunts in response and I finish off Ajay with a look of sadness (having to kill my friend, even virtually, makes me feel bad) and quickly loot her body. I take the peacekeeper and some arc stars out of the death box.

"I've got a shot on me." Wraith warns as Octane comes barreling from the opposite side of the train. I hit a shot on him before he turns and knocks me with an r-99. As he pushes to finish me a nox trap goes off, I back up against the wall holding my breath as he coughs and tries to pop Adrenaline. Wraith runs up on us and starts reviving me as Caustic finishes Octane with the p2020. 

"Thanks again..sorry if I'm not doing hot."

"Your performance is satisfactory for now, don't go down again."Caustic says cautiously but hands me a few shield cells. I heal myself and search the rest of the building for loot while waiting for the their third squad mate to arrive.

'Ring closes in 1 minute'

A red rift opens near Wraith with a loud popping sound. She pings someone on the roof of the building before going down.

"Need back-up on the roof. Don't get near the rift, you'll be unable to use your abilities." We rush up the stairs, caustic lags slightly behind me. I pull out my peacekeeper and round the corner before taking a shot at Revenant, who is currently standing over Wraith's body. 

"He has purple shields, can you drop a few traps and distract him? I'm gonna pop my ultimate and get behind him." Caustic only nods and we put the plan into motion.

'Ring closing'

Caustic baits Revenant with a few p2020 shots as I disappear and reappear behind him. I take my knife out of the shealth around my waist and throw it into his back before sending a few shots into him. He's about half health when he turns around, hitting me with the flatline as I switch my guns. I finish him off while Caustic revives Wraith. 

"Nice kill." Wraith smiles, "I'm going to drop a portal, we're still outside the ring." I nod and wait. We end up on the outskirts of the harvester before deciding to stop and heal up. 

"Looks like the ring is closing in on the Mirage voyage." Wraith comments.

"Maybe we should get some high ground, if I can find a sniper we should be good to wait it out by the control panel." I suggest.

"Good idea." Caustic agrees.

'10 squads remain'

We decide to loot the harvester, I find a longbow, which I trade out for the peacekeeper (Caustic gratefully takes it) and an R-301. I find plenty of ammo, a few medkits and shield batteries, and a level 3 shield (I let Caustic take the one from Revenant's box). 

'30 seconds to ring close'

"We should get moving." Wraith starts to run towards the ship. 

"I see an enemy in the houses below." I ping Bangalore, but I don't see her teammates.

"We should move on the tracks, I can take a few good shots from up here." .

" I think someone is targeting me." Wraith gets shot by a triple take, "Phasing." She disappears behind me and hides behind the lone truck to top off her shields. I lay flat on my stomach, the vague outline of Wattson dips behind a large rock. As soon as she steps out I take a few shots, I miss one and hit one, but she dips back behind it before I can let out another round. I hear the sound a zipline being deployed nearby and I watch Pathfinder make his way up. I ping him and quickly get up, alerting the others. Caustic drops a few traps and we push the zipline. As he lands, I pull out my r-301 and move back careful to not be seen by Wattson. I send a few shots and break his level 2 shield while Wraith eliminates him with an alternator. 

'Ring closing' 

"Drop, shock and rock!" a fizzling red and white canister lands near my feet. 

" We need to move!" Wraith exclaims while opening up a portal to get us away from the artillery strike. We reach the stray building in front of the three supply bins and set up a temporary camp. After the strike clears up, Bangalore and Wattson take the zipline over. 

"I'm going to target Wattson with my longbow, can you focus Bangalore?" I ask either of my teammates. 

"Copy that." Wraith confirms. As I aim in Wattson's silhouette appears in my sights, but it's quickly crowded by nox gas.

"Breathe it in." Caustic smirks. As they take damage I readjust my sight, and find the faintest outline of Wattson, I down her quickly as Bangalore takes the forgotten portal to us. I frantically ping her while I switch out my weapons, Caustic comes from the side and throws a few traps near her and hits her with the peacekeeper. Wraith hits the final shot with a Mozambique with an attached hammerpoint.

'3 Squads remain'

"We should board the ship." Caustic pushes past us to get to the zipline leading up to the front of the Mirage voyage as we follow behind. We get on the ship and I climb up a ladder to the control panel for the mini dance party. I pull out my longbow and shift around, searching for the other teams. I move around to the back end and notice two people looting the area between us and lava fissure. 

"I see a few people in the houses below. Should I take a few shots?" 

"I would not recommend giving away our position. Let me fortify the ship with gas traps first. Try finding the other squad in the meantime." Caustic says and Wraith agrees. I pull up my gun, again and turn to the left. There's a small opening between two large rock and dirt formations, as well as 3 supply bins a few feet ahead of the opening. I spot Bloodhound, Mirage and Crypto looting the bins. 

"I found them, there's one full squad and one squad of two left. Bloodhound, Mirage and Crypto are off to the left. I'm not sure whose down below us, though." 

"We should focus Bloodhound's squad" Wraith watches their movement. Caustic agrees and I set my sights on Mirage as Crypto's drone flies above me.

"I've been spotted by the drone." I panic and back up. I hear the nearby zipline being used, "They're coming!" I switch to my r-301 as Mirage lands on the ship. I knock him down with help from Wraith as Bloodhound and Crypto reach the ship. They immediately dip to the side for cover. I hear a single fire hemlock go off, and a few traps are destroyed.

'Ring closing in 1 minute'

I jump down and push from the right as caustic goes left. Crypto knocks my shields out and I fall back, wraith quickly takes my place and finishes him off. 

"I'm being attacked by the other squad!" Caustic takes damage and backs away, Bloodhound takes the opportunity to jump off the ship and find cover. I charge up my shields as Caustic is downed by Gibraltar. He drops a dome shield on the front of the ship. 'They must have gone around when they heard the gunfire and followed up the zipline we used' I think quickly and pop one more shield cell. 

"We need to push him. Where's his teammate?" Wraith pulls out her alternator and runs into the dome shield and knocks Gibraltar. 

"Wraith, behind you!" One of the other first time competitors shoots her in the back, knocking her with a spitfire. 'Shit' I try to stay calm and climb back up the ladder, once again pulling out my longbow. As the dome shield disappears, I knock the competitor and his death box appears. 

"I'm coming to revive you guys!" I get ready to hop down but hear Bloodhound below me.

"Allfather give me sight!" I duck below the control panel as they open the door and I quickly throw out an arc star to push them back inside the room. A leftover nox trap goes off at the opposite door. I pull out my r-301 and jump off the back and land in front of the two spiral staircases with the fountain in the middle. I pull out another arc star and chuck it behind Bloodhound to slow them down. They turn towards me and shoot an entire clip of a prowler at me, they only miss a few shots. I use my ultimate one last time and reappear behind them, breaking their shield. They turn and take out their secondary weapon, aiming in as I shoot another half a clip at them. I slide back down the stairs to evade their shots and they follow close behind. I turn around the corner and pull out my longbow, as they round it I shoot off a round in their stomach. Their deathbox pops up...

'You are the Apex Champion' 

I drop to my knees and drop my weapon. I scream out in delight as I hear Caustic and Wraith standing up and walking over to me. Wraith gives me a thumbs up and Caustic nods his head and hums in an approving manner.

\-------------------------------------

We get back to the base and all the legends are awaiting our arrival. 

"Congrats, brotha, that was a heck of a game!!!" Gibby pulls me into a hug.

"Good job, friend!" I high five Pathfinder. 

Bangalore embraces me and spins me in place, she doesn't say anything before setting me down. She gives me the most genuine smile I've ever seen grace her face. The congratulatory moment is interrupted when a camera crew pushes their way through, " Can we get a picture of you three standing together?" 

I throw my arm over Wraith's shoulder and link my other arm with Caustic. I look into the camera and smile. "Can you say victory for us?" One of the camera crew members ask. "Victory!" I sing out as the camera flashes a few times. We untangle ourselves and I go to Bloodhound and extend my hand towards them. "Good game, Bloth." I smile as they take my hand and shake it, I can feel butterflies in my stomach until the moment ends and we go our separate ways.

\-----------------------------------

I had no idea how exhausting the days would be following our victory. There are interviews and sponsorship meetings galore. I barely have time to think to myself, but as I exit the final meeting of the day I return to my room to find Bloth waiting outside. I open the door and gently push them inside.

"That vas an impressive victory, elska." They gently take my hands and sit on the bed before pulling me in front them. 

"Thanks Bloth, that means a lot coming from you." I smile lovingly. They take off their mask and pull me down for a kiss. 

"Now that you are a champion, maybe you vould be villing to accompany me to dinner?"

"I would love to!" I throw my arms around their neck and move to sit in their lap. 

"I've missed this elska.." they run their hands on my thighs sensually. 

"I have too...I thought you were losing interest..."

" I did not vant to distract you from your training." they lay me down on the bed beside them. We start to fall asleep holding each other close. 

'This is the most content I've been in weeks. I'm so glad you're back, Bloth...'


	8. "Date" Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bloodhound plan on going public with your relationship, but there's a surprise you couldn't imagine waiting for you when you least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is NSFW content ahead!
> 
> Also the I got the idea for the publicity stunt from Oceanic_Bard's caustic story called "Case Studies", if you have time and like NSFW content it's worth the read!
> 
> Lastly, this story is heading towards fluff territory, marriage and the whole 9 yards so if that's not for you I understand. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far as is and will like the direction I decide to take it :)

*A month after the first match*

We're halfway through the season now, game five is tomorrow night. I'm currently ranked 11 out of 60, the only legend I've surpassed this season so far is Wattson, but she has been nothing but supportive of my success. I can't deny how much I've been enjoying the games and being friends with the legends has its perks. After every game, we buy more alcohol than necessary and celebrate. We usually do it in the lounge designated for game participants. Bloodhound and I have been getting closer, we spend as much time together in between games as possible. Today is a special day for us.

We're going on a date, in PUBLIC. 

After we let the executives know about our relationship, they made a huge deal about how good our relationship could be for publicity. They think it will benefit my popularity, and the more popular I am the more money I bring in so there will be a few paparazzi tipped off when we go to dinner. If I'm being honest it doesn't bother me, I'm more excited for what's sure to come after dinner. I blush to myself and try to shake the embarrassing thoughts away. I'm currently in my room getting ready for some training. Bangalore and I decided to have a girls training day, the competition leaves us very little time to hang out (and the fact that I spend most of my free time with Bloth). Anita was the first person I told about our relationship and while shocked, she's been supportive. I've never been more grateful to have such a good friend. 

I leave my room and make my way towards the fitness room in a (f/c) tank top and some thigh length black shorts. All the legends are waiting inside when I open the door, I'm left utterly confused as I scan their faces.

"There she is, woman of the hour!" Ajay comes up to me with a long cloth in her hand. 

"Am I about to be kidnapped?" I shuffle my feet nervously while laughing a little.

"Yah not about to be kidnapped," Ajay chuckles," let me put this on real quick and you'll see. Well technically you won't..." she gently ties it around the back of my head as she lets out a small laugh. She puts one hand on my shoulder and the other on the small of my back to guide me around the equipment to the open mats typically used for hand to hand combat. I hear some shuffling and try to follow the noise before hearing the distinct caw of Artur as he lands on my shoulder. 

"Take a big step forward and kneel down." Anita guides me this time.

"So it's a public execution?" I chuckle and let out a nervous breath.

"You may remove the blindfold." Bloth, who I didn't see when I initially entered, speaks calmly. I can tell something important is happening so I stay silent as I take it off. The room is decorated to replicate a forest, there are large perfectly painted cardboard trees, fake shrubs and one large rock. It looks almost identical to the clearing the first night we spent together. Bloodhound sits on the rock facing me while once again wearing their 'Royal Guard' uniform. I stay still while staring at them in awe. 

"Elska, the day ve met I vas in awe of your beauty. The time ve spent together made me realize: You are a blessing given to me by the gracious hand of the Allfather himself." I start to tear up as I finally figuring out what is happening. Artur caws and moves off my shoulder to sit on Bloodhound's shoulder.

"Makoa, Elliott, please scatter the flower petals around ______." Bloth urges, the two move forward and scatter purple flower petals around my body. I look up at them, both have the biggest smiles I think I've ever seen. 

"Anita, as her bestfriend, I ask for a blessing from you. If you bestow it upon us, please give her a flower with the stem attached." Artur flies away and returns with a purple geranium and drops it in her palm. She gently kneels in front of me, her eyes look glossy but she refuses to cry (even if they are happy tears). She gently tucks it behind my ear and caresses my cheek. I can feel the wet streak of tears running down my face.

"Vith these blessings, I offer this," They pull out a sword with a black leather handle and hold it in both hands while approaching me, "in exchange for your hand in marriage." They kneel in front of me and extend the sword towards me before bowing their head while awaiting my decision. I know deep in my heart this was meant to be. Too soon? Maybe a little, but who am I to deny their God? I'm a believer in fate after all. I reach forward and take the sword. I let my hands linger on Bloodhound's gloved hands for a moment before I pull it onto my lap and smile. I run my hand along the sharp, reflective edge in awe of its beauty. It is undoubtedly made by Bloth themself. They lift their head and I hear the familiar hiss as they disconnect the hoses from their mask and remove it altogether. The other legends gasp out, they are surprised to finally see Bloodhound's face.

"I love you, elska, and I vill be faithful until the God's decide it is my time." They grab my chin and we share the most tender kiss I've ever felt in my life. Cheering erupts around us as Bloth helps me to my feet. I look around, stopping on each of their faces, as I bask in the happiness they are offering. Bloth grabs a shealth and hands it to me. They motion for me to put the handcrafted sword in. I offer another huge smile as I do so, as soon as it is safely placed away Anita squeezes her hands around my waist to pick me up and spin me. Bloth chuckles at the display as Elliott pulls them into a side hug.

"You are sooooo lucky to have a girl like that by your side." Elliott pulls away and nods towards Anita and I.

"I am blessed." Bloth comes over and wraps their arm around my waist as Anita puts me down. 

"You came and stole some hearts, huh FNG?" She smiles.

"You're like a sister to me, Anita." I tear up again, " I love you, man!" 

"Now, now, hold it togetha _____." Ajay laughs teasingly.

"Give me a high five friend!" Pathfinder puts his hand up and I gladly smack it.

"Don't forget your friend, Gibraltar!" I giggle happily.

"How about one big group hug?" I open my arms wide towards the legends. 

"Sounds like a good plan." Natalie is the first to push herself into my arms, the others copy her. I find myself unable to breath squished up against Bloth's arm. They notice and break the hug for me, I send them a thumbs up. 

"So you two have a lot to celebrate." Elliott winks and nudges my side. My face heats up.

"Oh crap! We're supposed to have that dinner tonight, to get our picture taken together to boost ratings and such." I remember, a little upset that we can't 'celebrate' right away.

"Ve can always send in pictures of us together anonymously, elska. They'll never know the difference." Bloth suggests.

"Zat is a great idea," Natalie pulls out her phone, "Bloodhound, put your mask back on and I will take a few of the two of you togezher." Bloth agrees before doing what she said. She takes a few of us standing still with Bloth's arm hanging over my shoulder but I decide I can't wait any longer. I quickly grab the sword in one hand and intertwine my fingers from the other with Bloth's hand before dragging them from the building. On our way out Natalie snaps a few more candid photos of us.

"Oh zhese will be perfect!"she smiles to herself as we exit the building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We make it to their cabin in record time. Upon entering I rush to the kitchen and delicately lay the sword down. I admire it once more before going back to Bloth in the living room. I throw my clothes off as soon as I walk in and lean against the wall. Bloth growls, they are desperate to remove their gear as quickly as possible. I tease them while they are at it by trailing my hands over my body sensually. I stop and squeeze my breasts. I moan at how sensitive they feel. I slide one hand down and tease my slit. Bloth growls in frustration, their mask is giving them trouble as they fail to concentrate on taking it off. I laugh breathily and come to their aid to pull it off for them. They immediately attack my face with quick kisses before digging their canines into the opposite shoulder from the first time we made love.

"I vill mark every inch of your skin if you let me elska..." Bloth purrs, I moan and throw my head back. They pick me up bridal style and take me up the stairs, we reach a door I have not been through yet (presumably their bedroom). They kick the door open aggressively, it excites me more to know that they are just as impatient as I am. Bloth roughly throws me on the bed and hesitates for a moment before deciding to discard the rest of their uniform. My breath hitches in my throat as I trail my eyes over their body. I feel my arousal grow as I continue to stare. As Bloth sheds the last of their clothes they crawl over my body. Not wasting a moment they attach their mouth to my right breast while kneading the other with their now ungloved hand. I moan and arch my back in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good." They growl against my skin once more before switching breasts. I shudder as the cool air hits the now wet skin. Bloth stops their tongue movements and decides to leave bites from my breasts down to my hips instead. I moan and writhe in pleasure as they mark their territory.

"Your body is a divine gift from the Gods, I intended to claim every inch as my own." Their territorial behavior is a huge turn on, as well as their appreciation of my body. The heat between my legs is almost unbearable as they kiss around it. They are careful not to touch it quite yet.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already." I moan and Bloth chuckles at my eagerness before sliding their tongue along my slit. I gasp and hold my breath while anticipating more. They apply a steady pressure to my clit, and continue to lick up and down my slit. Eventually they plunge their tongue deep inside. I arch my back again and scream out in pleasure, unable to contain myself anymore. This goes on for awhile before I push their head up and squeeze my thighs together. They stare at me confused before I sit up and beckon them over. I grab the back of their head and slam our lips together. It turns into a heated fight for dominance, our tongues are swirling against each others. I can taste my own juices mixed in and moan at the reminder of what they were doing to me. I decide to switch our positions.

"It's my turn to appreciate your body." They stifle a small groan and lean back to allow me full access. I leave butterfly kisses from their lips to their neck. I bite down, careful not to draw blood as they growl through gritted teeth. I kiss the bite mark before trailing my mouth down the rest of their body. I make sure to give ample attention to all of their scars. They pant hard as my mouth gets closer to their erection. I give the head a teasing lick and lap up some of the precum. 

"Elska.." Bloth moans out, clearly enjoying the sensation. I continue to lick the tip. I begin sliding my tongue up and down the shaft before planting my mouth firmly around the tip. I swirl my tongue as I bob my head up and down their length. Their low groans and moans urge me on.

"Elska...I'm about to-" I remove my mouth and mimick the tsking they did to me. 

"You don't get off unless I say so." I smirk at them, feeling bold. They simply growl and pull me up for another heated kiss. I finally decide I've had enough and pull away to position my entrance above their member. I teasingly bounce on the tip a few times before they grab my hips and slam me down over their full length. I cry out surprised, but a loud moan follows.

"Holy shit, Bloth..." I slide up and down their length, moaning out. They growl beneath me when I go too slow and decide to push their hips up in rhythm with mine. They tease my nipples, squeezing and twisting them with every bounce. When they decide they've had enough, they pull out and lift me slightly to switch our positions. They give a few thrusts but change their mind and flip me on my stomach. They grab my hips, pull my ass into the air and slam into me. The new angle hits just the right spot. 

"Right there, Bloth. Shit, shit, shit!" I scream as I orgasm, some of it leaks out onto the bed. They let out a loud, feral sounding growl and thrust a few more times before I feel the warmth from their seed fill my insides. Panting, they roll over beside me as I slide back down on my stomach. 

"That vas amazing, elska." they turn and pull me to their chest. I listen to their heartbeat as it steadies and slowly fall asleep.

"I cannot vait to marry you, dýrr.." Bloodhound trails off before closing their eyes as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloodhound shakes me awake at about 10 o'clock. I open my eyes and grumble as a look of concern flashes across their face. I'm startled, mostly because Bloth very rarely expresses worry. They usually brush it off and tell me the Allfather will decide the course of action in their life...

"What's wrong?" I shoot up, my voice cracks with worry.

"You need to get dressed, the director has called us into an emergency meeting this morning." They grab my hand and help me out of bed. I dress myself as fast as I can before we head out the door. We turn a corner and the building comes into view. A mob of reporters surround the door as well as two well-built security guards standing in front of the door to keep them from entering. I stop abruptly to turn away from Bloth as I bend over and puke in the grass.

"Are you okay, félagi?" The concern is evident in their voice.

"Not exactly," I pause and throw up once more before wiping my mouth with my sleeve," what the hell is going on, Bloth?!" I raise my voice and sigh.

"I'm sorry, whatever it is, it's not your fault." I look at them and they nod before grabbing my arm to lead me the rest of the way. Bloth pushes all the reporters back, they are interested in a story about us evidently.

" Huntress, what will you do if you're disqualified from the games?" The reporter pushes their mic towards me. 'Disqualified?'

"How long have you been hiding your relationship? Did Bloodhound let you win the first match of the season?" I can start to feel my blood boil at the last question. Bloth just tugs me forward, the security guards allow us access. Anita is waiting in the lobby, as we walk in she looks between the two of us and frowns.

"This is a recipe for disaster." She crosses her arms and stares intently at me.

*to be continued*


	9. "Date" Night cont./ Match 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big news heads your way, but it could also help your case to remain in the games. Tensions are high, though. Lucky for you, the legends are your family and would do anything for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning at the implication of abortion at the end of the chapter

"This is a recipe for disaster." She crosses her arms and stares intently at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I quickly wipe them away. Anita comes over and embraces me.

"Natalie leaked the pictures to the press, and rumors surfaced that Bloodhound let you win the first match. Now people are saying you should be disqualified for cheating..and since there's nothing to date when your relationship began...well it's not looking good." She says grimly. I stare at her for a few seconds before sitting on the nearby couch. I put my head in my hands and let the tears flow freely. 

"I vould not let her vinna. That vould be dishonorable vether ve vere together or not." Bloth states, a hint of anger in their voice. At this point the director approaches with a netural expression on his face. 

"Huntress? Follow me, please." I squeeze Bloth's hand and stand up. I take a few steps forward before crumbling to the floor. Darkness takes over my vision.

"Félagi!" Bloth yells out as Anita rushes over, they each take one of my arms and put it over their shoulders. The director pulls out a walkie- talkie previously attached to his hip.

"We need the medic Lifeline in the lobby, stat."

\---------------------------

I wake up to find myself laying on a medical cot in the infirmary. I open my eyes slowly, the beeping of the heart monitor increases a little as my eyes land on Bloodhound leaning against the wall. 

"You are avake, elska." They come over and gently grab my hand. "Lifeline is outside talking to the director." 

"What happened? What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Do not vorry about it, focus on getting your strength back." They give my hand a squeeze. Anita and Ajay walk in and Bloth backs up to give them space. 

"You are awake, how do yah feel?" Ajay asks gently and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Nauseous and dizzy.. I don't think I've eaten today.." I rest my eyes and wait for her response. 

"We will get you someting to eat, but I can't clear you for today's match until you get your strength up. I have a few follow up questions and tests before you can leave." She explains calmly. "Do you care if they are in the room or would yah like me to ask them to leave?" I open my eyes and stare at her for a moment. 

"Please don't make them leave." I whimper, I feel pathetic but the stress and anxiety of this morning is still clinging to my mind. 

"I vill be right here, elska. " Bloodhound reassures me.

"I can't leave my best friend when she needs me." Anita chimes in and playfully ruffles my hair. I give her a small smile. 

"Okay then, eat a few of these crackers and I'll get some of your paperwork pulled up." She grabs a laptop and sets it on the counter before taking a seat on a nearby stool. 

"Yah health history looks good, so that eliminates preexisting conditions. So we can assume the fainting was due to stress, but we can still do some tests to confirm it. Now yah said you were feeling nauseous, have you thrown up at all recently?" Anita starts rubbing my arm gently to try and comfort me. Bloth stays against the wall on guard, they occassionally look to the door for potential intruders (ie the director).

"Actually, yeah..I got sick on the way from Bloodhound's cabin twice. Maybe once or twice before that in the last few weeks." I stare at Ajay curiously. She spins the chair to look at me, her eyes feel like they are burning a hole in my soul.

"When was the last time you had your period?" I blink rapidly, I'm definitely surprised by the question. I open my mouth to respond, but close it and realize I have to think hard, maybe too hard, for such a simple question. The atmosphere in the room changes. Bloodhound stands completely still and Anita drops her hand from my arm. You could hear a pin drop.

"I-I can't remember..." I stutter and lay my head back. "I think I had it about two weeks before the exhibition matches." I scrunch my face up while trying to remember the exact dates, but I know it's pointless.

"Were yah sexually active since then?" I blush scarlet and look at my hands.

"A few t-times..." I continue to stare at my hands as if they are the most interesting things in the world. Ajay sends a quick glance towards Bloodhound and they turn their head. They must be feeling embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go get yah a test and we'll go from there." Ajay gets up and caresses my cheek before making her way to the supply closet. She comes back and hands me a stick. I suck in a sharp breath and frown. She gets close to my ear, so as not to make Bloth anymore uncomfortable (but it's hard to tell since they are always wearing their mask) and explains how to take it. I grip it tight in my hand and walk the short distance to the bathroom. Anita walks beside me to make sure I don't fall over again. I smile kindly at her and go in. I take the test and leave it on the back of the toliet before returning to the cot. The silence is piercing as Ajay sets a timer for three minutes.

"So how do those crackers taste? Probably stale, I've never seen Ajay replace them." Anita chuckles and tries to relieve the pressure from the room.

"Honestly, I think you're right." I give her a small laugh and smile. I'm thankful for the comedic relief.

'Beep, beep, beep' 

Ajay gets up and offers me her hand, "Let's do this togetha, hun, it'll be okay." I glance at Bloth before following her to the bathroom. She lifts the test up in a gloved hand and purses her lips as she tilts it towards me. There's a very clear pink plus sign in the result window. My jaw drops open and I fall to the floor, purposely but carefully, and curl my legs to my chest. She gently rubs my back and offers me her hand. I take it hesitantly and stand just outside the door while Ajay goes back to the laptop. The clinking of the keys reverberates in the room.

"So what did it say, killer?" Anita pulls me to the cot and we sit together.

"I'm pregnant." I state in monotone and gently rest my hands on my stomach. Bloth visibly tenses up "Oh, God, what do I do now?" I look to Bloodhound, my gaze is intense and mixed with worry.

"Say something, anything?" I barely whisper and stand up quickly before turning to face them. I feel dizzy, the lights feel like they are burning my eyes. Anita grabs my waist to steady me. 

"The Gods have blessed us vith life..." Bloth whispers, their chest rises and falls in an unsteady manner but they stay perfectly still.

"Well the good news is we can run some tests to date how far along yah are, and given the current situation, we might be able to tell if you got pregnant after the first match. That would keep yah from being disqualified." Ajay tries to remain optimistic. She continues, "The bad news is, pregnancy is a medical condition that could prevent yah participation. The tech we use for the game simulations are unlikely to have been tested on someone who is pregnant. That means we don't know the possible repercussions the full dive tech can have on yah body." I start to shake and let the tears fall down my face. I don't feel entirely sad. I feel blessed too, and definitely afraid of what's to come. I want to be in the games and to be able to finish off the season as strong as I've started. It's too early for me to show, so no one would suspect it, but do I want to risk the health of my unborn child? My mind is racing a million miles a minute before I finally decide to lay back down on the cot. 

"Match five of the season starts promptly in two hours. Legends should collect their gear and find their squads or risk not participating. Good luck, legends! Fight strong." The announcement brings Bloth out of their daze. The three of them share a look and turn to me.

"Will yah be okay by yahself for a few hours? I can get yah an ultrasound first ting in the morning. I will talk to the director and ask him to only put you on a leave of absence while they finish up their investigation and you can decide whatcha wanna do. We won't tell him about your condition until then." Ajay says protectively, I nod and smile at her.

"Maybe get some rest FNG, I want you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed when you watch my victory tonight." Anita gives me a quick hug before her and Ajay exit the room. I watch Bloth's chest rise and fall with each breath, it helps calm me down a little. Bloodhound finally moves from their spot, they walk towards me and stand next to the cot. They remain quiet while they remove the glove from one hand and rest it on my stomach.

"The Allfather rewards my devotion by guiding the love of my life to me and blessing us vith new life." They lift my shirt and run their fingers across my skin, warmth radiates from their touch.

"I love you, elska. I vill see you after the match." They move their hand to my cheek and run their thumb across my bottom lip. 

"I love you too, Bloth." I close my eyes and let myself relax as Bloodhound exits the room. I'm choosing to be happy and accept the things I cannot change, although I am beginning to feel the excitement build up inside. After a few minutes I decide I can't sleep and get up. I quietly open the door and head towards the lounge to watch the match on the large 65 inch TV. Maybe I'll make a cup of tea to calm my nerves. I walk down the hallway, the only noise is the sound of my footsteps. They sound so small compared to the normal volume of the building. I try not to think about it much longer, I'm afraid the sadness and happiness of it all might just break me. I approach the door slowly and check to make sure no one is inside. When I know I'm alone I enter and head directly towards the sink and stove. I pull out the kettle that Bloodhound left here and begin to boil water. I survey the copious amounts of tea bags and decide on a lavender and chamomile blend as the TV roars to life. 

"Match five of the season is starting in just under five minutes, but first let's recap the events and drama from recent discoveries. It turns out Bloodhound, the renowned Hunter, has taken up a lover. It's another Legend, the newcomer known as Huntress. We know from the first match she won that Bloodhound was the last opponent alive. There is speculation that they let her win---" The reporters voice is cut off by the steam hissing from the kettle. I turn my eyes away from the TV and unball my fist, I didn't realize how angry I was becoming over the report. I relax my shoulders and turn off the burner before carefully removing the kettle to pour the freshly boiled water into a cup designed with blue and purple flowers scattered across the sides. The tea bag floats to the top and I put the kettle down before redirecting my attention back to the TV.

"We're not sure the current status of said participant, but we do know she will not be participating in the match today due to these allegations." I sigh, knowing it's for the best. I carefully pick up the cup and walk to a nearby circular table, I set the cup down and pull out a chair. I blow on the contents of it and keep glancing at the TV.

" It looks like the legends are ready to drop! We are going to redirect our camera to drone view from here on out. As you can see Revenant and Bloodhound are one teammate short, leaving them at a slight disadvantage." I scoff and take a careful sip of tea. I have full faith in Bloodhound's capabilities, they aren't arbitrarily the highest ranked legend. As I look up once more, the champion banners flash across the screen, my would-be teammates banners. Bloodhound, Bangalore and Lifeline won the last match, Bloth had the most kills/damage so it's no surprise they are up there. Seeing them though, it makes the disappointment of missing out sit heavy on my mind. I've wanted to fight alongside Bloth since the games began and now I'm missing the only chance I could have to do so. I take a quick whiff of the tea, it calms me down and I continue to watch the match intently. I finish the tea before it gets too cold, and I feel the exhaustion from today creep over me. I groggily get up and move to the couch. I snuggle one of the pillows and stretch out. I pass out, but not before I see Bangalore's squad engaging in a fight with Bloodhound and Revenant.

*the POV from the drones in the game*

Bloodhound takes a zipline up to one of the four airborne buildings located just above the train yard. They grab some syringes and heavy ammunition for their wingman. Revenant follows closely behind before surveying the area below. He pings Octane who can be seen running from the cove of the revive beacon to one of the ground level buildings. 

"I'm going in." Revenant says, without waiting for consent from Bloodhound.

"We don't know where they all are, let me scan the area first." Bloth responds, but Revenant is already jumping down which makes them rush to follow him. Revenant walks up to Octane, but he pops Adrenaline and runs through the other buildings as Revenant's Spitfire shots whirl past either side of him. Bloodhound does a quick scan and finds Bangalore making her way around the corner. They pull up their wingman and she pops a smoke before climbing on top of the building as quickly as she can. Revenant, who is still chasing Octane, gets shot by Gibraltar with a Kraber, instantly knocking him. 

"I need help over here, skinbag!" Revenant growls over comms, Bloodhound simply huffs in response before moving around the buildings to target Bangalore so she doesn't get behind them when they go for Gibraltar. They knock her and move up top to her previous position to peek out the window to find Gibraltar. Gibraltar sends out another Kraber shot and misses, so he backs up to reload the weapon. Bloodhound takes this opportunity to run to the nearest zipline to the above structures. Just as they get to one Octane comes flying around the corner. They hurry up the zipline while only taking minor damage to their shield. Octane follows them up and shoots a full clip of the hemlock at them. Bloodhound is at about half health before they jump back out and land, trying to run for cover. Gibraltar sends one final shot out before Bloodhound rounds the corner. It knocks them down. 

"Squad emliminated." 

They ranked 12 out of 20 in the match.

*PoV ends, time skip to the end of the match* 

The door opens and shuts harshly which jolts me from my peaceful slumber. Revenant scans the room and as soon as his eyes land on me he strides over rather agressively. I jump off the couch and face him as Bangalore, Bloodhound and Lifeline enter the room.

"What the hell happened!?" He growls at me. He takes a step closer and I take another step back, this continues until I hit the wall.

"Woah, calm down." Anita walks over and stands beside us to watch the scene unfold. 

"This skinbag cost me the match." Revenant growls again before jabbing his cold and sharp metal finger into my chest. Bloth walks up quietly at this point and puts a firm, but warning, hand on his shoulder. Revenant shrugs it off and turns to stare at Bloodhound. 

"She screwed you, too." He turns back to look at me. " But I guess you don't care since you are fucking each other, right?" He growls again before moving forward to wedge me in between the wall and his body. Gibraltar, Caustic and Wattson walk in together. They stand by idly, in case things escalate anymore.

"Back avay from her." Bloodhound states firmly before moving to grab Revenants arm but he slaps it away. At this point Anita grabs my hand and tries to pull me away from him. Revenant sees this and puts his other hand out to keep me from being moved away.

"I should gut you like a fish. You're weak, you don't belong here!" he growls and moves to slide his finger in a slashing motion across my stomach. I can tell he doesn't intend to actually cut me. He knows he could be disqualified for attacking another legend outside of the match. However, that doesn't stop me from quickly throwing my hands out and pushing him back before holding my stomach in a protective manner. 

"What's the matter with you? You can't take me on, my body and skills are superior to that of any skinbag." He says threateningly, but before he can move any further Gibraltar grabs his shoulder and pulls him back to put more space between us. 

"You need to leave, brotha. Go let off some steam, if you hurt her you'll have to take on everyone in this room too. It will not end well for you, brotha." Caustic and Wattson nod in agreement and Revenant storms out the door, clearly still pissed as he slams it shut behind him.

"Are you okay elska? Did he hurt you?" Bloodhound nods towards my stomach and I shake my head before being pulled into a hug by Ajay.

"That's enough excitement for now, you should go relax." She suggests, but I shake my head once again. 

"I'm fine, I know there's no way he'll risked being kicked out over me." I smile at Gibby and give him a hug, "Thank you for that, it means the world to me that you guys are looking out for me." He goes to pick me up but Bloodhound instinctively pulls me close to them, they are probably afraid Gibby would be too rough on me. Gibraltar looks at them surprised, but just smiles and pats my shoulder instead of saying anything.

"Anytime brotha!"

"Is now a good time to ask what's for dinner, I'm starving!" Everyone in the room shares a good laugh and we head to the cafeteria to eat together. Bloodhound refuses to let go of my waist as we walk side by side. Upon entering the cafeteria we run into the director. He approaches us calmly.

"We will be meeting at 9 a.m. sharp, Huntress. I expect you to be there on time, no excuses." He states firmly and I nod as he walks away. We all grab a plate of tonights special, baked chicken breasts, mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. My mouth waters from the smell, and I drag Bloth to the closest table all of us can fit on. Anita and Ajay sit beside me, while Gibby, Caustic and Natalie sit across from us. I dig in while Anita strikes up a conversation.

"I can't believe Revenant basically attacked you. It's not your fault his arrogance got him killed. Imagine what could have happened if he hurt you!" She scoffs and looks towards me. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine, Mom." I say playfully and give her a big smile. "I was lucky to have my family there to protect us." I scan everyones face. I don't realize what I said.

"Us?" Caustic eyes me questionably. Natalie puts two and two together after remembering how I grabbed my stomach when Revenant almost touched it. She gasps out and beams at me.

"You are pregnant!" She shouts. I look at her nervously with everyones expectant eyes on me. 

"I am, but please don't tell anyone else. I have to figure out what I'm going to do." I beg her.

"You're not going to keep the child?" Caustic stares at me curiously. I hadn't even thought of THAT possibility, not until this point in time. Everyone goes quiet again.

"I'm keeping this baby, whether or not it ends my career as a legend. I love working with you all but I cannot fathom the thought of not having this baby. I can't believe how quickly I've fallen in love with the idea of being a mother." I smile at them and rest my hands on my stomach. Bloth squeezes my thigh in response. 

"No matter what we're here for yah." Ajay rubs my back and I smile.

"I love you guys!" I gush. We finish up dinner with idle chatter about the game and how everyone did. Afterwards, everyone heads to their respective dorms while me and Bloth go back to their dorm. They remove all their gear and put on some pajama pants before handing me one of their shirts. I take it and remove my outfit from the day. I only leave my panties on before putting the shirt on. We lay on the bed together and they put their arm under my head as I lay on my back. Bloth rolls onto their side and lifts my shirt up like earlier to rub my stomach before placing a gentle kiss on it. "I love you, barn*" they whisper sweetly. I smile as they move their face up to mine. "I love you, elska." They place a soft kiss on my lips before getting comfortable. I fall asleep thinking to myself, 'how lucky can one person be?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *child in old norse


	10. Meeting with the Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with the director about your status in the games, followed by your first visit with the doctor. Things are going well, and the excitement of what is happening intensifies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There is a little bit of NSFW content, hope you've been enjoying so far :)

I wake up the next morning and check the clock on the desk across from the bed, it reads 6:32 a.m. I look out the window, but I'm careful not to wake Bloth up as I stare at the beautiful mix of blue and purple hues on the horizon as the sun rises. After a few minutes I shift myself around in the bed to face Bloodhound, they look so peaceful while they sleep. I caress their face lovingly and try not to wake them up before letting my eyes trail down to their bare chest. I let my hand run across it a few times as my cheeks heat up and I start to feel my heart beat faster. Maybe it's the hormones or maybe it's the sight of their broad shoulders and scattered freckles, but I quickly begin to feel aroused. Bloodhound begins to stir as I continue to let my hand slide across their body. They open their eyes slowly and wipe the sleep from them before looking down at my hand.

"Goodmorning, elska." their voice is husky from just waking up.

"I'm horny." I state rather blatantly, but cover my face quickly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I just-" they cut me off by pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"It is okay, elska. I am happy to oblige." Bloodhound sits up and pulls me onto their lap. I can feel their erection through their pants as I straddle them. 

"I guess I'm not the only one." I chuckle and grind my ass against their bulge. Bloth sucks in a breath and moans quietly.

"I cannot help it, elska. You are the most beautiful voman to vake up next to..." they let out another soft moan as they pull my shirt over my head and throw it aimlessly on the floor. I mewl out in pleasure as Bloth kneads my breasts with their calloused hands. They place a kiss on my neck and trail more kisses down to my shoulder before stopping when they reach my neck again. I let my hands fall to their back and dig my nails in. 

"It is hard not to lose control vhen you do that elska. I do not vish to hurt you or the baby my love." Bloth whispers against my neck. I move back and stare at them lovingly before running my thumb across their bottom lip. I stand up momentarily to shed the last bit of clothing I have on before tugging on Bloth's pants. They quickly pull them off with their boxers and I straddle them again. I slide down their entire length slowly and stop when it's all the way inside. I kiss Bloth's neck hungrily as they moan out my name.

"______, please move.." they beg, and I begin to bounce quickly as I throw my head back and moan. Bloth leaves kisses on my breasts before sucking on my nipples as they grab my waist firmly.

"Bloodhound!" I scream out as I cum hard and quick, I wrap my arms around their neck and give them a sloppy kiss. I am oversensitive but I keep going while shuddering in pleasure. Bloth grabs my ass and shifts us so I'm now laying on my back underneath them. They grit their teeth to keep themself from slamming into me relentlessly and instead give powerful but careful strokes until they reach their climax. They growl in a satisfied manner and we lay side by side. I check the clock again, it's now 7:56 a.m, I've still got a few hours before my meeting. 

"Bloth, hand me that trash can!" I panic while holding my hand over my mouth. They quickly hand it to me and I puke a few times. They push my hair away from my face and rub my back. 

"I hate this morning sickness, Bloth." I sigh and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry, elska, I vish I could make it better. But it vill be vorth it." They plant a kiss on my head before standing up. 

"Can you call Ajay and ask her to bring me some clothes and crackers? I want to get a shower before the meeting and settle my stomach." I ask kindly before getting up and wrapping my arms around them.

"Of course elska, I vill shower as vell." They grab two towels and hand me one before grabbing my phone off the dresser. I wrap the towel around my body and head towards the shower room. I get in and let the water run over my back, enjoying the way it relaxes my muscles. I finish up and head back to Bloth's room, Ajay is waiting for me inside. Bloodhound is nowhere to be seen, so I assume they went to take a shower.

"Good mornin', how are yah feeling?" She asks as she hands me a pair of blue jeans with a stretchy waist and a plain (f/c) t-shirt.

"I feel fine, but this morning sickness is rough." I huff while getting dressed. She just hands me the crackers and smiles sympathetically.

"I'm sure the gynecologist can prescribe yah someting. Yah have an appointment right after the meeting." she says as the door opens and Bloth enters, already dressed in a casual uniform but no mask. I smile at them adoringly, I love getting to see their face unmasked.

"Well, we should head out. We don't wanna be late." Ajay grabs my hand and I nod. Bloth follows close behind as we walk out of the room. The directors office is on the top floor so it takes a minute to ride it all the way up. As we exit the elevator, Artur flies through the hallway and caws when he passes overhead. He flies by a few times before landing on my shoulder and nudging my cheek. I place a small kiss on his head and smile.

"It's been awhile, Artur." I stroke his feathers and he caws happily. He makes no effort to move from his place. Bloth chuckles and reaches over to pat Artur a few times before we make it to the director's office. I knock gently three times before the director calls from within.

"Come in!" It's muffled but I understand what he says so I open the door cautiously. The room is rather large but empty. There is one large desk in the middle and the director's chair, which almost looks like a throne, on one side. A few small leather chairs are on the other side, he beckons us over and points to said chairs. We sit and watch as he shuffles a few papers around before looking up at us, specifically me. Artur jumps down onto the desk and mills around while we talk.

"So to clear this up first and foremost, Bloodhound did not let you win, correct?" He asks and I stare at him for a moment.

"They didn't let me win, I earned that victory." I state, gritting my teeth to hold in my anger.

"So there was no relationship between the two of you before then?" I cast my gaze down before answering.

"Not really, no. I mean we spent the night together the day after my exhibition match, but we didn't talk much after that until after I won the first match."

"I did not vant to distract her from training and she vanted to make a name for herself, so I let her do so before pursuing more." Bloodhound explains while grabbing my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. The director rubs his temple and stays quiet a moment.

"And what happend yesterday? Are you medically fit to participate in the games?" He questions while looking down at a file on his desk.

"Well, actually, I-I'm not sure.." I stutter and trail off. He raises an eyebrow at me, urging me to continue. "I'm pregnant, sir." I state firm, but nervously. He stares at me for a moment.

"There is no way we can let you participate after hearing that." I frown in response and sigh sadly. 

"How far along are you? If we can discredit these rumors of them letting you win, we can at least guarantee your participation in the next season. Once word of this gets out, and it will, fans and sponsors will NOT be happy. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place right now, Huntress. While you do show potential, I cannot endanger the safety of you and your child. Nor can I let Bloodhound risk their participation in the games, they are a huge hit for all audiences and sponsors. I can't run a game without money, miss _____." The director stares at me intently, waiting for my response.

"I'm not sure yet, sir." I reply respectfully.

"I got togetha with the staffs personal doctor and I will be accompanying her to an ultrasound after this meeting. I will call you with the results." Ajay interjects.

"Sounds good. But since you will no longer be participating, you will have to give up your dorm to your replacement. I expect you to clean it out asap, as there are only 5 more days until the next match is scheduled."

"Do I have to leave altogether? Can I stay with Bloth until the end of the season?" My voice is hopeful, but cracks towards the end.

"Huntress, you are welcome in the facility. We promise to take care of you medically as well, but we will have you sign a contract for next season. We'd also like to extend an offer to have you work with the public relations department, doing meet and greets and helping the other legends with their publicity. You have quite the following these days, and if you agree to this I can also offer you a penthouse suite, to share with Bloodhound of course." I smile and stand up excitedly while extending my hand towards him.

"That sounds like something I can get on board with!" He shakes my hand and nods at me before standing up to escort us out.

"Goodluck, we have some of the best doctors to look after you. Ajay, please remember to call me with the medical info asap and I will get to work on some photoshoots for you, Huntress. Have a good day." He closes the door gently behind us, but not before Artur flies out and down the hallway.

"That went better than I thought it would." Ajay throws her arm around my shoulder. 

"I vill help you gather your stuff and move to the new room, elska." Bloth puts their arm around my waist, squishing me between the two of them. Artur flies back around and lands on Bloth's shoulder as we make our way to the doctor's office. Once we get there I notice Anita leaning against the wall. I quickly untangle myself and run to her. I throw my arms around her and bury my face in her chest. 

"Nice to see you too, ______" She chuckles and hugs me back. "So what's the deal?" 

"I won't be able to finish off the season, but I'm going to get a contract to come back next season. Until then, I'm going to working on some publicity stuff, like photoshoots and what not." I beam at her.

"Sounds good to me, killer. Maybe we can have a secret love affair, the tabloids would eat that up!" She laughs as the office door opens, "Miss _______? I'm Dr. Robin, I'll be taking care of you today." She gives me a friendly smile, "Are they all with you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay well, I'm going to have to ask them to stay outside for the ultrasound, but after that they can come in."

"Can the baby's father come in?" I ask and glance over at Bloth. 

"Oh well, of course, I'm sorry I didn't realize they were with you." She gives an apologetic smile and I grab Bloodhound's hand before pulling them into the room with me. 

"Okay just lay down on the bed, I'm going to take your blood pressure first then we'll get started on the ultrasound." I nod and take a deep, nervous breath. 

"Hold out your wrist and I'll put this on, then set it over you heart until you hear the beep." She smiles kindly at me while putting it on. I pull it to my chest and stare at the screen until it beeps.

"126/85, that's good." She turns to the computer and taps a few keys, "I want you to lay back, I'm gonna lower the back of your seat a bit and turn the lights off so we can see the screen better. First, though, I need you to lift your shirt. I'm gonna apply this gel, you're going to feel a mildly cool sensation." I nod attentively and lift my shirt for her. As she applies the gel I grab Bloth's hand and smile, they rest their other hand on my cheek and smile back. The doctor pulls on a pair of gloves and rubs the gel in before turning on the monitor next to the bed. She then turns the lights off before grabbing the transducer and holds it firmly on my stomach. I shiver when it makes contact and Bloth uses their thumb to rub circles on the back of my hand. She moves it back and forth a few times before stopping. 

She points to the screen, "And there's the baby!" The baby is small and reminds me of the shape of a jelly bean. I can feel tears well up in my eyes as Bloth squeezes my hand tight.

"I'm just doing some measurements right now, the baby is about an inch and a quarter long. This is the head," she points to one side, and slides her finger across the screen "and this is the body." I let a few tears slide down my cheek as the reality finally hits me...I'm looking at MY baby. Bloth notices and gently wipes them away before kissing me on the cheek and whispering in my ear.

"That is our child, elska. The Allfather has blessed us vith this new life." They stare into my eyes while holding my chin, but the moment is interrupted by the doctor. 

" So I just need to input some more information in the computer and we can give you a due date. We'll figure out how far along you are." Bloth moves back, but keeps a firm grip on my hand.

"Now the notes say you're last period was two weeks before the exhibition match. The match was on, " she checks her notes, "March 27th, meaning you had it around March 13th. Today is May 11th..."she trails off and hits some more keys on the computer.

"You're 8 weeks and 2 days, your due date is December 18th." She smiles and turns to me before cleaning the gel off my stomach. Bloth helps me sit up afterwards.

"I'll let your friends know they can come in." She gets up and exits the room. 

I turn to look at Bloth who is staring back with a smile gracing their features. We don't talk, just share the moment as they take one of my hands and squeeze it. Anita and Ajay walk in, the doctor follows close behind them.

"What's the news, doctor?" Ajay asks before going over to the computer.

"Well she's 8 weeks and 2 days along." the doctor hands Ajay a few pictures. I didn't realize she printed any out if I'm being honest. 

"So dat means she was already pregnant when the season started." I stare at her for a moment before frowning.

"Which means people will definitely think Bloth let me win." I sigh, slightly irritated. Ajay hands the pictures over to me and I calm down while smiling at them. I trace my finger over the baby's image a few times before handing them to Bloth. They simply stare down at them before safely storing them away.

"Well, your baby is healthy which is lucky." Doctor Robin interjects and I nod in agreement.

"I'm gonna go call the director and let him know." Ajay walks out without another word. 

"Well at least the little one is alright." Anita smiles at me and offers her hand. I accept it and stand up before facing the doctor once more.

"I just want to ask what I can do for morning sickness. I've been getting sick a lot these past few days." 

"Well, I can prescibe some medicine, but I recommend trying some tea, crackers and ginger ale or ginger root candy to help settle your stomach. I try not to prescribe too much medication if it's an otherwise healthy pregnancy. However, I will be putting you on prenatal vitamins." I nod in understanding and take a mental note to run to the store later. 

"Well if that's all, you're free to go. Just try to take it easy, you can still exercise but nothing more than your body is already accustomed to. I will see you in a month, but you can call me if you have any concerns." She opens the door for us and we walk out.

"So what's the plan for the day then, killer?" Anita asks and glances down at me. 

"I have to get my belongings out of the dorm. I signed a contract for a new penthouse suite, so I'm pretty excited about that!" 

"Mind if I tag along? It's a slow day, maybe we can go to dinner tonight and hang out." Anita suggests while Ajay finishes up her conversation and joins us.

"That sounds good tah me, we can watch a movie at your place afterwards. I bet the penthouse is pretty sweet!" Ajay laughs and throws her arm around me.

"Vell ve should get started then, so you can get it ready." Bloth suggests and grabs my hand. We all move back to the elevator and Artur caws as we get in to remind us of his presence. We make it back down to the dormitories and pass by the Director walking with Revenant.

"Ah Miss _____,I was just looking for you," he smiles and holds out an envelope and a set of keys," this is the contract, look it over and get it to me when you can. These keys are to the penthouse, it's on the 8th floor and it's the door closest to the elevator. I also have a press conference scheduled for tomorrow, as well as a photoshoot the day after match 6 for a calendar we will be releasing. We're going to be releasing two actually, one will have a month for every famous legend, and the other will be just you. They will give you more details, but I'd recommend cleaning up nicely." I accept the items and smile kindly before thanking him for everything. He turns back to Revenant and they continue their conversation while walking the opposite direction as us. Anita looks at me a moment before bursting our laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, and we make it to my dorm, I hold it open to let them in. Anita grabs my shoulder and looks at me with a smirk.

"He said to clean up nicely...." She chortles and continues, "Huntress, I bet there will be bathing suits involved." My face turns a deep shade of red.

"Imagine all the super fans having pictures of you in a bikini on their wall!" She falls to the floor laughing at this point. 

"I don't have much of a choice, but I'm glad you think it's hilarious. Don't worry though, I'll get a copy especially for you and sign it on all the bathing suit pictures." I laugh and kick her playfully.

"Hey don't forget about Bloodhound, I'm sure they'll want some extra special pictures in their calendar." Ajay adds and laughs before helping Anita off the floor. I look at Bloth and see a light blush over their freckles. I chuckle and pat their cheek. 

"I think Bloth will be okay, with all these hormones I don't think I'll ever keep clothes on when we're alone together." I tease, I can tell they are trying to keep their composure by coughing and turning their head. Anita snorts at the remark.

"I didn't need tah know that." Ajay shakes her head and chuckles. I grab a few bags and hand them all one, they start collecting the various items scattered around the room. I start taking cloths out of the drawer and hand them to Bloth. They put them in the original duffle bag I came to the games with. As I get to the undergarments, Bloth kneels close to my ear and whispers, "I bet those look vonderful on you, " they point to a matching red lace bra and panty set, "but I think I'd like to take them off just as much as I'd enjoy seeing you vear them." They nibble my ear. I suppress a moan and bite my lip. Bloth clearly enjoys the reaction as they back away and act like it never happened. We finish up and I go to grab some of the bags but Anita slaps my hand away. 

"Don't even think about it, we've got this." She grabs a few as Bloth and Ajay grab the rest before we make our way to the penthouse. I put the key in and open it, my jaw drops as I enter the room. There is a king size bed against the wall and I notice the room is entirely open, there are windows with columns in between. There is a sliding glass door that leads to a balcony full of patio furniture. A large flatscreen TV sits on a stand in front of the bed, and a full size dresser sits next to the bed itself. There is a small nightstand with a lamp on the other side and a door. I walk through it and realize it's a bathroom. A huge tub with jets sits in one corner, it's across from a small shower. The toliet is next to the sink, which sits on the wall adjacent to the shower. I turn around and look at the other three.

"Holy crap, can I stay with you?" Anita asks seriously. 

"Hell yeah you can, I'm gonna get lonely real fast in this big ass place." I laugh and look at Bloth who is still scanning the room curiously.

"Alright den, you can get this stuff put away. We'll go help Bloodhound bring their stuff up in the meantime." I nod and Bloodhound hums in agreement. They pull me by my waist and place a gentle kiss on my lips before walking out of the room. Anita winks at me and Ajay makes a little heart with her hands before they follow Bloth out. I sigh in content and start putting my clothes in the dresser. When I get to the red lace set I put them in the nightstand to save for later. I get to the other bags and notice a picture in one that I recognize immediately. At some point in the weeks prior, Bloodhound gave me the wooden frame with the picture of the clearing on it. I smile and hang it up directly over over the bed, as a reminder of where our whole story really began. As I am doing this, the door opens and Anita comes in with Ajay and Bloth in tow.

"What the heck are you doing up there?" Anita narrows her eyes at me. "You could fall ____."She says sternly and I plop on my butt in the middle of the bed.

"She is right, Félagi. You need to be more careful." I look at them for a moment and put my head down. Ajay stays quiet.

"You guys know I wouldn't do anything to hurt myself, right?" I get off the bed and stand in front of the three of them while crossing my arms.

"Don't be like this, I can handle myself." I huff.

"Ve vorry about you elska." Bloth states firmly before putting down the box in their hands and embracing me. I sigh and squeeze them.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat!" my voice is muffled by Bloodhound's chest but I can tell from their chuckle that they heard me. 

"How about we order in and watch a movie?" Ajay speaks up while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can go for some Chinese food. It's been awhile since I've had some General Tso chicken." I lick my lips and watch Ajay pull out her phone. 

"Alright then, write down whatcha want!" Me and Anita text her our orders, while Bloodhound tells her (they don't have a phone), she walks a few feet away to make the call. I decide to go sit out on the balcony. A nice warm evening breeze flows through the room as I open the doors. Anita follows me out while Bloodhound starts to unpack some of their stuff.

" Hey how are you feeling?" She asks, clearly concerned.

"Anita, I promise I'm fine." I look at her.

"You can be honest with me, _____." She urges me on.

"I'm disappointed, Anita. I waited so long to be in the games and I'll have to wait a whole year before I can participate again. But I'm also excited." I turn and check on Bloth, they pull the sonogram pictures from their pocket and set them on the nightstand, "I can't wait to see my baby more, and maybe even get married before the baby comes. I know it won't be perfect, but I can't wait to see what our future holds. I'm just trying to stay positive and keep busy in the meantime." 

"I'm happy for you. I really am ____. Me and Ajay will always be here for you, never doubt that." She gives me a genuine smile. I reach over and grab her hand before squeezing it as Ajay joins us.

"Foods on the way, who wants to pick the movie?" She inquires.

"Honestly, I'll probably pass out after I eat, I'm exhausted. You guys are welcome to stay." I subconsciously rub my stomach. 

"Nah it's your first night together in a new place, I imagine you'll wanna break in the bed." Anita smirks and Ajay slaps her shoulder. I can feel my face heating up.

"You're not wrong." I wink at her and do the infamous Mirage finger guns. She does some fake gagging in response. 

The rest of the evening goes by fast, we eat and say our goodbyes. I'm laying in bed with Bloodhound and cuddle up to their body.

"I'm so glad we got to see the baby today." I yawn and stretch out a little. 

"Me too, elska. I love you both." We share a kiss and fall asleep holding each other. 


	11. The Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally release the news of your pregnancy, but you do not get a necessarily happy reaction from your fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content towards the end. I've been having a lot of fun trying to spice things up between reader and Bloodhound :)

I find myself pacing around the room, I'm already dressed and ready for the press conference today. The director called the conference to address my participation in the games. There has been so much backlash and lots of rumors are circulating around. It's time to clear the air once and for all I guess... I decide to wear somewhat formal attire, a nice (f/c) form fitting t-shirt and black dress pants. Bloodhound already left for the gym, deciding to train early so they can join me for the conference. It starts right after lunch and it is currently 10:25 a.m. I decide to go grab a snack, I definitely haven't been eating a sufficient amount of food since I found out about the pregnancy. I pull my phone out and scan my contacts, I decide to call Elliott to see if he'll join me. We haven't talked since the marriage proposal. It rings a few times before a groggy sounding Elliott mumbles a weak 'hello'.

"Hey, wanna go grab some food?" I ask as I hear a faint female voice in the background asking who is calling.

" Sure just lemme grab a shower. Hey, chick, you gotta go." I can hear the distinct sound of skin hitting skin, I imagine the girl was not pleased with his inability to remember her name.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria. Good luck with that. " I chuckle and hang up after he voices his agreement. I throw on a pair of black combat boots and grab my purse before heading out. I lock the door behind me and make my way to the third floor. I scan the cafeteria upon entering and don't see Mirage, so I head up to the line and grab a few (favorite kind) cookies and a bottle of water. I find a secluded table and sit down. I find myself staring out of the window before being tapped on the shoulder. I turn and see Revenant standing over me, I quickly stand up and stare at him. 

"Can I help you?" I glare cautiously at him, ready to defend myself.

"Is it true?" he asks, not conveying anger in his voice.

"Yes it is." I state, no longer defensive but curious.

"Why?"

"Why...?" the question catches me off guard.

"You could have been careful. You made it all the way here and threw everything you've earned away." He crosses his arms over his chest, the clinking of metal on metal makes me want to grit my teeth.

"I don't have to defend my choices to you." I angrily take a bite out of a cookie.

"Think of all the people you are disappointing, including yourself, skinbag." At that he walks away, I look down for a moment before Elliott appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"What was that all about?" He asks while sitting down across from me. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes and put the last piece of cookie on the table. I look up at Elliott and let the tears finally flow freely.

"Hey woah, woah, calm down." He tries to soothe me. He pulls his chair around the table and slings his arm over my shoulder. "What did he say to you?"

"He said I'm a disappointment. He's not wrong either. I let my fans down and I let you guys down. I guess I have no reason to think it but maybe I came in and ruined Bloodhound's career. M-maybe they regret meeting me, I-I can't bear to think I may have just came in and messed things up for everyone." I sniffle as he grabs a napkin and wipes my face.

"We love having you around, don't you see that? Hell, I probably could have gotten laid again this morning, but you called and I'm glad you did. You're family, alright? There isn't anything you could do to disappoint me." I smile and hug him, I look up and notice Bloodhound, Ajay, Anita and Octane entering the cafeteria. I check the time and notice it's already ten after noon. I remove myself from Elliott before cleaning off the remaining tears and grab the bottle of water. I take a few sips and watch the four go through the line, Anita notices us and says something to the others before making her way over. The others follow close behind her. She notices the redness around my eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"Revenant said something to her, she was just venting to me. She's alright." Elliott explains, Anita nods and they all sit down.

"He didn't threaten you, did he?" Bloth asks, the concern is evident in their voice.

"No." I say barely above a whisper before grabbing the last cookie and taking a bite.

"There is gonna be hell tah pay if he keeps messin' wit yah. He doesn't want Lifeline comin' after him." I send her a small smile before finishing off the water.

"Is that all your eating, amiga? The food actually looks good today." Octane changes the subject. I shake my head but as I go to stand up Elliott sets a gentle hand on my shoulder and pushes me back in my seat.

"Don't worry, m'lady! The kind and very handsome Mirage will grab you a plate!" He bows and I chuckle before giving him a quick 'thanks'. I turn my attention back to the others. 

"How was training?" 

"Ugh so boring, nobody can keep up with me!" Octane groans and shakes his head.

"Nobody wants tah chase you around the track one hundred times, Octavio. " Lifeline playfully punches his shoulder. I drown out the idle chatter before I feel a hand squeezing my knee under the table. I scan their faces and Bloth tilts their head when my eyes fall on their mask. I slide my hand under the table and rub my hand over their hand briefly before pulling it back up. Elliott makes his way back and drops a plate of 4 tacos loaded with beef, shredded cheese and tomatoes. He also set a few packets of hot sauce to the side for me.

"Awe thanks Elliott." 

"Not a problem, beautiful." He winks and sits down with his own plate. I turn my attention back to mine before grabbing a hot sauce packet and ripping it open. Instead of squeezing it over the taco, I squeeze it directly into my mouth. When I drop the empty packet Octavio laughs and Anita stares me down. 

"What?" I tilt my head and look at her.

"Don't act like that wasn't weird." I shrug.

"I like it, she has good taste!" Octavio immediately rips open 4 packets and squeezes them into his mouth. I laugh and turn back to Anita.

"If Octavio thinks it's normal then you're probably right!" I laugh and do it again anyways before munching on one of the tacos.

"Are you ready for the press conference, félagi?" Bloth changes the subject. 

"No, but I don't have a choice. I have to be strong." I reply before continuing to eat my meal.

"That's the spirit, rookie!" Anita smiles at me. The conversation is interrupted when my phone goes off, I jump a little before pulling it out of my pocket and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" The others stop eating to listen in.

"Huntress? It's the director. I'm sending a couple of security guards to collect you for the conference, what's your location?" 

"I'm in the cafeteria right now, but Octane, Bangalore, Lifeline, Bloodhound and Mirage can escort me, if that's okay with you." I scan their faces as he responds.

"I'm afraid not, they can follow you, but the crowd is rowdy and things can get out of control. I want to be sure that you stay safe." I go quiet for a moment and he continues, " They will be there in approximately ten minutes, be ready." He hangs up immediately. I set my phone down and sigh.

"Some security guards are coming to take me to the press conference. I'd still feel better if you were all there." 

"No problemo, compadre!" Octane sends me an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Of course, elska, I vill always be there to protect you." Bloth gets up and collects both of our trays, the others copy them. We all make our way to the entrance as two tall and strong looking men enter. 

"Huntress?" One calls out.

"I'm coming." I respond, they nod and stand on either side of me. 

"Let's go, the conference room is on the second floor." I nod and walk between them while occassionally glancing back at the others. Octane decides enough is enough and shoots past us, the others shake their head in response. I notice a look of worry cross Ajay's face for a moment before I turn my head back. Octane is holding one door open and impatiently tapping one metal foot on the ground with a quiet 'thunk' as we approach the conference room. I peer into the room, a line of chairs are on the stage that are occupied by the rest of the legends. I assume the remaining chairs are for us. The director is standing in front of a mahogany podium with a microphone attached. The room is full of people, there are two rows of just reporters while the rest of the chairs are filled with sponsors and fans. As I walk onto the stage, there is an eruption of noise. There are questions, cheers and some angry chants directed at me. I gulp and take a seat before scanning the audience once more.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to take a moment and thank you all for being here. Now the reason for this meeting is simple, there are a lot of rumors circulating the tabloids concerning one of the participants, Huntress." He steps aside and beckons me over to him. I stand next to him and give a polite but small wave to the audience. The guards who escorted me move up as well and keep very little distance between us.

"Now I'd like to address some of these rumors and concerns. I regret to inform you all that she will NOT be participating in the rest of this season due to some medical concerns. However, we anticipate her return in the season to follow." The reporters hold their individual microphones towards me while pushing themsleves forward and asking what feels like a million questions. A few individuals scream out their displeasure at the idea of my departure. Some of the other legends behind me whisper, some sound concerned while others sound blatantly uninterested in the revelation.

"This does not mean that you will not see her for the rest of the season. We intend to keep her on, working with some of the other legends on various projects to bring new merchandise and extra content to our devoted fans and sponsors. Are there any further questions?" A reporter in the front stands up and steps forward.

"What are these 'so-called' medical concerns?" I blink rapidly, unsure if I should answer. I share a look with the director, he pulls me aside momentarily and whispers. 

"It's up to you to disclose that information, but there is a chance they will find out regardless. I think it's better if it comes from you. The tabloids can be brutal, to say the least, so it's better to get these things out of the way early on." I nod and decide to be brave. We walk back in front the podium and I lean towards the microphone.

"I'm excited to let my fans know that," I pause and look back to scan my friends faces, but they all remain stoic, " that I am pregnant." I finish and immediately regret my decision. There is an onslaught of vulgar language and even some threats from the fans in the back. I distinctly make out a few callouts of 'Whore' from the crowd. I take a step back and start breathing heavily, I can feel myself starting to panic as another reporter steps forward.

"Whose the child's father?" A new wave of reporters push their mic up towards me.

"How far along are you?" 

"Did Bloodhound let you win because they knew you were pregnant?" 

"Does Bloodhound have anything to do with this?" 

"Are you still with the father?" I take another step back, Ajay notices the look of panic on my face and grabs the directors attention before pointing towards me. As the director takes the mic again a half empty water bottle is thrown on stage and narrowly avoids hitting my face. I stand back to back with a security guard. I'm too afraid to run out of the room. I look at Bloodhound and the others while shaking my head to keep them from trying to help. I'm afraid if any of them get up to help, they'll be targets of some unwanted backlash. I continue to hyperventilate until Ajay decides enough is enough. She runs over to me and grabs my arm to escort me out of the room. A few more objects fly through the air in our direction as she ushers me through the door. Once outside of the room I let my back hit the wall and slide to the floor, she kneels down beside me.

"You need to take a deep breath. Suck in air for a few seconds and hold it before letting it go." I nod and do as she says. It helps a little so I do it a few more times and find myself calming down.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't that." I feel the tears welling up in my eyes as she helps me stand up. 

"Let's get you back to your room and get yah some water. The conference should be over soon, I'll text Anita and let her know to meet us there." I nod and let her guide me back to the room. I hand her the keys once we're outside the door, she opens it and helps me sit on the bed. She promises to be quick before walking to the nearby lounge to grab the water for me. She exits the room and my phone goes off, Anita's name pops up and I answer.

"Hello?" 

"Vhere are you? Is Lifeline still vith you?" I can hear Anita in the background trying to tell Bloth what Ajay said, but they clearly aren't listening. 

"Bloth calm down, Ajay stepped out to get me some water but I'm back at the room." I hear the click of the phone, indicating that they hung up. Ajay comes back with the water and some chocolate, I thank her and take a few sips. As I open the chocolate bar the door swings open, Anita, Elliott and Bloodhound enter the room. Bloth immediately comes over and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh elska, I'm so sorry. I should have defended you." I breath in their earthy scent and feel my worries fade away before pulling back.

"I didn't want you to. I don't want our relationship to affect your career. I'm so sorry if I messed things up for you, for any of you. Also, you totally squished chocolate all over my clothes." I give them a small chuckle before getting up to clean up the mess. 

"Don't think about it like that ______, you're family and family looks out for each other." Anita comes over and pulls me into a hug. 

"Sounds familiar...." Elliott trails off and laughs. He approaches us and pulls me away from Anita.

"No hogging the pretty lady!" He playfully glares at her and she rolls her eyes in return.

"So what happens now?" I look at Bloodhound.

"Now you stop vorrying about everything. Let me do that, the Allfather gives me the necessary strength. You just take care of yourself, my love, and our child. That takes priority." Bloth looks around the room.

"Thank you all for vorrying about my beloved. I appreciate everything each of you has done for her, but if it's okay I'd like to share the afternoon alone vith her." They all nod in understanding. 

"If you need anyting, I'm one phone call away." Ajay smiles and walks to the door, she holds it open for the other two.

"Take it easy, killer." Anita gives me a small wave goodbye. Elliott pulls me in for one last hug and grins at me before following the other two out. Once the door is shut Bloth starts to take off their gear, starting with their mask.

"There's the face I love so much." I pull them down for a quick kiss. They rest their forehead against mine.

"I love you." They plant another kiss on my lips and sit beside me. "Vhat do you want to do today?"

"Well I would say a relaxing nature stroll, but I don't think we should go out together for awhile until things calm down." They nod in agreement.

"How about you let me take care of you. Vhat is it you desire?" 

"I think you probably know the answer to that." I blush and rest my head on their shoulder. They chuckle and run their hand through my hair.

"Ve can do that, but let's make it romantic. I vill go and get a few things." I smile and nod. I give them one last quick kiss before they put their mask back on and leave the room. I decide to test out the bathtub and move towards the bathroom. I grab the red lace panties and bra from the nightstand and set them on the counter by the sink. I turn the water on and adjust it to be lukewarm and let it fill up. I walk back to the bedroom and remove all of my clothes. I throw them in a random corner of the room before making a mental note to get a laundry basket. I go back to the bathroom again and turn the water off before climbing into the tub. I mess with the knobs for a few minutes before figuring out how to turn the jets on. I lean up against the side directly in front of a jet and let it hit the small of my back. I sigh and stay still for a few minutes. I hear the quiet and distant creak of the front door opening, and a few plastic bags being set down. Bloth walks into the bathroom, they stand in the doorway for a moment before backing out. I can hear the familiar hiss of the tubes being removed. After a couple of minutes they walk back in. I blush a scarlet red while letting my eyes roam their body while they move towards the tub. They get in and grab a sponge before carefully pouring some body wash on it and rubbing it in.

"Turn around, elska." I listen and back up closer to their body. They press the sponge to my back and rub it in gentle circles on my back. I sigh happily and let my shoulders relax. Bloth pushes themself right up against my back and wrap their arms around my body before lathering my breasts with the sponge. I let my head fall back against their shoulder and they place a few kisses on my throat. I give a quiet moan as I feel their hands trail down my body, the water splashes up as their hands go under which makes me shiver. They stop moving their hands at my navel and rub my stomach in a circular motion.

"I am blessed you are villing to carry my child, elska." They place a few more kisses on my shoulder.

"Bloodhound... I'm the one who is lucky. I came here looking for some part of myself I didn't know was there and you gave me the opportunity to find it. I can be someone who is loving and nurturing. I promise to take care of the both of you until my final breath." I rest my hands on top of theirs and intertwine our fingers. We stay like this for a moment before Bloth gently spins me around to face them. They grab my chin with one hand and put the other on the small of my back before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I rest one hand on their shoulder and run the other through their thick ginger locks. They groan against my mouth and I can feel their erection pressing against my thigh. We pull away and stare lovingly in each others eyes, I try not to focus on their blind eye but my curiousity wins out.

"What happened to your eye, Bloth?" I ask quietly. I'm afraid of offending them.

"The Allfather sent me on a hunt for a creature which guards the gateway to hell itself. It is called a Garmr, it is a very volf-like creature and an especially dangerous one." they state nonchalantly while running their hand through my hair. "Do not vorry my love, when I need to see the Allfather blesses me vith sight." They place another soft kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around their neck and deepen the kiss. 

"The vater is getting cold, I do not vish for you to get sick beloved." I nod and stand up. I carefully step out of the tub and dry myself off. Bloodhound stays in a few extra moments to watch me and admire my body. I blush before moving over to the counter and put on my red lace panty and bra. Bloodhound grunts in a disapproving manner. 

"I vas right, they look vonderful on you. But I'm much more eager to see your bare body once again." They stand up and get out. They dry off quickly before walking over and pick me up bridal style to carry me out of the bathroom and place me on the bed. I notice a few candles lit on the nightstand, they make the room smell like pine. I turn my head and realize the bed is covered in purple geranium flower petals, the same kind Bloth used the day they proposed. I smile at the reminder and look back at Bloodhound, they calmly stare back while caressing my side. They lean down over me and place butterfly kisses over my cleavage before I arch my back enough for them to get their arms under me to remove the bra. They kiss each nipple and sit back momentarily to admire them as they get hard from exposure to the cold air.

"Your body is irresistible, my love." They move their head back down and leave a trail of kisses from my stomach to my panties. Using only their teeth they slide them down my legs and off my body. I shiver at the sensation of their teeth gliding across my skin. They trail their head back up my body after discarding them and give one long lick to my slit.

"And you taste delectable. " They give a few more licks before moving up and over my body. The head of their penis rests against my entrance teasingly. They stare at me and tilt their head slightly while waiting for my reaction. 

"Please..." I plead, my lips are slightly parted and my eyes are half-lidded.

"Vhat is it you desire, elska?" they purr in my ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Please make love to me, Bloodhound." I moan out, the warmth of their breath on my ear makes me tingle with excitement. After hearing that they slowly push themself inside and groan once they are all the way in. They rest their forearms on either side of my body and grip my shoulders tightly. They thrust inside me with long and slow strokes.

"I love you." I moan out while wrapping my legs around their waist.

"I love you too." They kiss my collar bone and speed up their strokes.

"I love feeling the varmth of your body." They nuzzle their face in my neck as they say this and a low groan follows. 

"Harder, please." I beg shamelessly. I arch my body up and push my head back into the mattress. They speed up and lift their torso up. They hold themself up with their hands on either side of my head as they readjust themself. The new angle makes me scream out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Bloth, I'm so close! " I whine out in pure ecstasy. They close their eyes and concentrate on hitting the same spot. I bite my lip in response as my body begins to shudder. I can feel my orgasm approaching and begin to pant.

"I'm cumming." I moan out and try to catch my breath. They give a few more thrusts before I feel their member twitch inside me, the now familiar warmth begins to drip out as they pull out. They place one final kiss on my lips before rolling over beside me. We lay in silence while we catch our breath, I sit up and rest my back against the headboard of the bed. Bloth rests their head on my thigh as they begin to rub their hand up and down my leg.

"Everything vill be okay, elska. I vill protect you and take care of you. You no longer need to vorry about the things you cannot control." I smile and close my eyes.

"I know in my heart you would never let anyone hurt us." I place my hands on my stomach. 

Nighttime approaches fast, we decide to spend the rest of the evening watching movies together. Bloodhound makes me feel safe, I truly feel like I don't have a single worry as long as they are around. 


	12. A special surprise/The photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane tricks you into coming to help after a long night of celebrating, but it turns out there was more to it. One of the sponsors makes a special appearance, specifically the sponsors of the calendar, and you get some embarrassing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, I'm still trying to piece together my ultimate end goal for this story.

*Time skip to the day after Match 6*

My phone buzzes to life, the screen lights up and Octavio's name flashes across it. I open the text, it says '911, get here fast amiga'. I quickly throw on a sweater and a pair of light blue jeans before sliding into a pair of sneakers. I pull his contact up and press the call button before frantically putting the phone to my ear. I'm immediately met with an unenthusiastic grumble.

"Don't you know a text means I don't wanna talk." I roll my eyes and huff.

"911 means emergency, of course I called. What's going on?" 

"We're hung over, we need some medicine and water amor.." I slap my cheek and start to get irritated.

"Are you kidding me? I thought someone was seriously hurt!" I scold him, but he just groans again.

"I'm on my way, assclown." I hang up the phone and grab my small over-the-shoulder handbag. I leave my suite and make my way to ballroom where the gala took place. I make sure to grab a bottle of tylenol and a few water bottles on my way. Yesterday Bloodhound, Octane and Wattson were the apex champions. That meant that Bloodhound was officially ranked number one for the season so far, followed closely behind by Bangalore and, surprisingly, Revenant. So to celebrate this, they all got absolutely shit-faced and threw a huge party. They all spent the night together afterwards, although I'm unsure where they could have all possibly stayed together seeing as there is quite a few of them. I shrug it off and continue on. 

Bloodhound has spent the last week catering to all my needs by bringing me food, water and occasionally some tea. The morning sickness has subsided but every few days I spend an hour or two sitting in front of the toliet. Even with their tight schedule, they make the time to check up on me. They purchased a phone too, just so they could call me in between meetings and training sessions. I find it incredibly sweet because they usually show very little interest in that kind of technology. Regardless, I basically had to force Bloth to take the night off and celebrate. I decided not to go, Bloodhound would never let loose if I was there and they would just try to take care of me the whole time. My train of thought is interrupted as I make it to the door, I jiggle the handle but realize it's locked. I knock several times and wait for a response. I put my ear against the door and hear some rustling. It sounds like someone is moving a plastic bag around. I take a step back and cross my arms while trying to figure out if this is a prank. The door is opened by Natalie, she steps out but is careful not to open the door more than necessary and stands in front of it. I stare at her and tilt my head in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" I ask, but she just holds out a bag and beckons me to take it. I do and peer into it, a dress is neatly folded inside. She grabs my hand and leads me to the nearest bathroom. I pull the dress out and find myself smiling, it's a burgundy red off the shoulder lace dress with a zipper in the back. It's knee-length and has ruffle sleeves. I stare at it for a moment and look at Natalie.

"What's this for?" 

"Put it on and I will show you." She gives a secretive smile and opens one of the stall doors for me, I go in and do as directed. I put my outfit in the bag and slide the dress on easily. I walk out and she turns me around to zip it up. I look in the mirror and smile back at her, she pulls out a small case from her pocket and opens it. She pushes it towards me to show me its contents, inside there is a heart-shaped locket. I pick it up and open it, there is a cropped picture of the baby's sonogram on one side, and one of me and Bloth standing side by side. I can feel the tears cascading down my face as I hand it to her and lift my hair, she gently clips it around my neck.

"You look so beautiful, ____. Now let'z go back." I nod and follow her. When we get to the door she makes sure to hold it open for me. I step in and stare in awe. I was expecting a room full of hungover and groggy legends, but I am pleasantly surprised. A collective 'Congratulations' fills the silence. I feel more tears coming on as I check out the decorations. There are pink and blue balloons blown up over the back of the chairs and on the ends of a few scattered tables. There's one long buffet table against the wall, I walk over and notice a bowl of hot sauce packets. I pick a few up and laugh as Octavio comes barreling over. 

"I thought you might want a snack, amiga." I slap his shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. 

"This is for me?" I gush and wipe at my face. 

"Of course, it's a congratulations your having a baby party. Not a baby shower though, don't get confused." Elliott slinks over and redirects my attention to a cake, written in blue frosting is 'YAY you're pregnant!'. I laugh.

"Did Anita write that?" I look back at the crowd of legends.

"I wrote it but Pathfinder told me what to write." She chuckles.

"That sounds right." Bloodhound makes their way through the crowd and stands in front of me.

"You look beautiful, elska." I blush as they grab my hand and kiss the back of it lovingly. I scan their outfit, it's a casual outfit consisting of some beige cargo pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Their hair is up just like the first time I saw them without their mask.

"While this is...touching...I'd like to commence the festivities. We only have a few hours until the photoshoot." Caustic coughs a few times and a few others voice their agreement. Ajay plugs her phone into a speaker and blasts some electronic music.

"Let's get this party started!" She taps her foot to the beat. Wraith, Gibraltar and Pathfinder make their way over as Bloth wraps their arm around my waist.

"I'm so happy for you, brotha! That baby is going to be lucky to have you as a motha!" Gibby slaps my back and smiles. 

"I have to agree. You'll be a fierce mother." Wraith gives me a coy smile.

"I may be smiling, but that also means I'm happy!" Pathfinders screen glitches momentarily before a huge smiley face pops up display.

"You guys are so sweet, thank you for being here." I smile as they move along to get some food except for Pathfinder. He stands in place for a moment before extending one arm out. He carefully places one hand on my stomach. He pushes it firmly on there but is careful not to hurt me as he moves it around. Bloodhound gets ready to remove his hand, but he holds a finger up at them. 

"I found the baby! Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" This catches Anita, Elliott, and Ajay's attention. They walk over and wait patiently to see what Pathfinder is talking about. I nod at him to continue. He presses a few keys on the keyboard attached to the screen. After a moment, a green light flickers on a black background on the screen. 'Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum', the light peaks with every beat of the baby's heart. I smile and push my hand out. I use my pointer finger to follow the line. Bloth looks towards me to admire the sparkle in my eyes as they follow the line.

"That is so sweet, MRVN. " Ajay compliments him.

"Thanks, friend!" he responds gleefully.

"That's weird that he can do that. You're weird!" Elliott pokes his arm in a curious manner.

"That's little Anita jr's heartbeat!" Anita laughs and I scrunch my face in confusion.

"Anita Jr?" I ask before tilting my head. MRVN removes his hand from my stomach and resets the screen. Bloth thanks him as I turn my attention entirely to Anita.

"We're all putting a guess on whether it will be a boy or a girl. Obviously, the baby is going to be a girl." Anita boasts, "And I expect you to name her after me!" I laugh.

"Why is that obvious? I bet it'll be a boy!" Ajay chimes in.

"Team Elliott Jr all the way!" Elliott puts a hand up for a high-five but Ajay just shakes her head and chuckles.

"Oh! I want to play! I bet it will be a boy!" Pathfinder jumps up and down excitedly. I laugh and turn away to grab a handful of chips from the table before turning back.

"Is there any song you might want to dance to, ______?" Ajay changes the subject, "We need to get some people dancing!" 

"I don't know a lot of dance music, to be honest. I really like the song 'Shut Up and Dance' by WALK THE MOON right now." I suggest, she nods before looking it up. She turns the volume up as I pull away from Bloth and smile after finishing up my chips.

"I know you won't dance, but you can watch me make a fool of myself." I laugh and plant a quick kiss on their cheek before walking out onto the open dance floor, I grab Elliott's hand on the way and pull him along. I hold his hands and swing our arms as the first verse plays.

"Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

I stand still at the last line and point at Elliott while mouthing along to the words. 

"We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together"

I run to Anita and pull her over next, I push the front of my body up against the front of hers. I grab both of her hands and put them on my waist before swinging my hips left to right in time with the beat.

"She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said"

I yank myself away from her and she chuckles. I beckon Octane to me, he races over and I grab his arm and spin him once before making him stand face to face with me.

"Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

I jump in place and wave my hands around above my head, Octavio follows along and we share a good laugh together.

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My discotheque Juliet teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were bound to be together  
Bound to be together"

Natalie comes over and grabs my waist with one hand, she uses the other to hold my hand. She spins me around a few times before pulling me in for a quick hug. The song repeats for the most part from here so I decide to just bounce around while grabbing different peoples' hands and twirling around. At the end of the song I end up in Elliott's arms, he rests one hand on the small of my back and dips me so I throw one leg in the air. I make sure my dress doesn't ride up and show my panties. I pant heavily and make my way over to Bloth when it's over. They hand me a bottle of water and smile.

"That vas something, elskan mín." They watch me take a few sips and pull me in for a hug. Anita calls my name and approaches us.

"Do you want some cake?" 

"Did you just ask the pregnant girl if she wants cake?" I smirk at her and raise an eyebrow. 

"Don't worry I gotcha!" Ajay grabs a knife and cuts the cake, she hands me a very generous piece and a fork. I pick up a bite on the the fork and offer it to Bloth, they shake their head and I shrug.

"Trying keep your figure?" I laugh as Elliott leans on their shoulder. I poke my stomach a few times.

"I know I'm not going to so bask in the glory of me in this dress while I enjoy this oversized piece of cake."I chuckle and try not to get sad.

"Maybe we can go to the gym togetha. I can make sure you don't overwork your body." Ajay offers. Bloth purses their lips before looking to her and back at me.

"You have to be careful, elska. But I vould not vorry about such things. You are beautiful now and you vill look even more beautiful as our child grows." 

"Good save, Bloth." I blush as Elliott pats their shoulder.

A man I don't recognize enters the room and Bloth moves away immediately. Bloodhound doesn't mind being seen by close friends, but they prefer to keep their appearance hidden from the rest of the outlands. Plus, their mystique is part of the reason they are so popular. As they move away the man steps closer.

"I'm sorry I was unaware there was a party here. I need to start setting up the backdrop and get the cameras ready for the photoshoot. I think I can work over there," he points to the opposite side of the room, " so you guys can continue on." Another older gentleman, maybe in his mid 50s, walks in after the photographer. He stops once he sees me and his smile gets so wide I'm afraid it'll run off his face.

"Huntress! Just the gal I'm looking for." I step forward a bit and tilt my head.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Silly me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Nathaniel Wells, I'm the sponsor for the Calendar photoshoot, courtesy of the Ammunition company I own. I'm a big fan, Huntress. I'm excited to say, I've got a special edition calendar I'd like you to do."

"What did you have in mind?" He steps out of the room momentarily and comes back in with an assistant, they are pushing a cart full of uniforms in.

"This! For each month you will be dressed as a different legend!" He says excitedly.

"I'm going to get a calendar of me cosplaying the other legends?" I stare in shock, it feels really silly but I'm aware the audience of the games is bit...strange for lack of a better word. *

"No way! Let me see!" Anita approaches the cart and skims through the outfits, she finds her 'Viceroy' outfit and pulls it out. "Holy crap he's not kidding!" She holds in a laugh.

"How do you know they'll fit?" I ask, still completely confused as Bloodhound comes back in full uniform. They stand behind me and tilt their head in a questioning manner.

"The director gave the tailors your measurements from the physical examination you took prior to the exhibition matches. And I have to say I'm excited, we even brought a few props! Let's get hair and make-up in here!" The assistant scrambles out the door before coming back with what feels like an army. 

"Now Huntress if you'll step this way, we'll get you started. January is going to be a Gibraltar uniform." I'm curious, I can't deny it but I know these pictures are going to be embarrassing for me once the legends get ahold of them. A woman immediately grabs my hand and pulls me to a chair. As she starts to fiddle with my hair the photographer from earlier comes over.

"We can get the calendar of the legends done quickly, we'll need you all to change into your uniform. Once your picture is done you're free to leave or watch. Alright, since I see Bloodhound is in full gear we'll start with you." He beckons Bloth over, they nod as they pass me and I give them a small, nervous smile in return. As they reach the back drop they whistle through their mask, Artur flies in from an open window and perches on Bloth's finger. Another raven flies in shortly after him.

"Oh! That's one of our "props" for your Bloodhound suit." Nathaniel says, the second Raven perches on his shoulder. "We had her trained, and as a gift for your cooperation we will allow you to keep her." he explains further. I smile, excited at the prospect of having a companion as well as excited that Artur will have a friend of the same species. I try to watch the photographer pose Bloodhound but the lady finishes up my hair and steps in front of me for make-up. She basically just put my hair in a messy bun. She quickly applies some foundation and blush before helping me up. 

"Now let's go get that costume on!" She cheers excitedly.

*to be continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *we're all a little strange but I love this fandom. And if you need to hear this today, you're good enough and perfect! Love you guys :)


	13. A special surprise/The photoshoot CONTINUED

"Now it's time to get the outfit on!" She cheers excitedly. She walks over to the clothes rack and pulls out one of Gibraltar's legendary outfits, the 'Ride or Die'. It's basically a red vest over a long navy blue shirt with a bullet proof vest over both of those layers. There is a pair of brown pants and heavy boots that have attached guards on the knee. I can imagine burning up in the suit, luckily I won't be wearing it for too long. My favorite part of the uniform is the tiki shaped arm guard, as well as the strip of cloth that hangs in front of the groin. She holds the uniform out and points to a room screen divider that I didn't know existed.

"Do you think you'll need some help?" She asks kindly. 

"Maybe with the arm guard and vest." She nods and stands to the side of the screen as I change. Nathaniel waits impatiently while tapping his foot and occassionally peers down at his watch. I get the pants, shirt and red vest on with ease. I give a gentle call to the lady and she comes over to help. She grabs the other vest and gently holds it up and over my head. A small 'thump' can be heard as it drops onto my shoulders. I then hold my arm out and she pushes the arm guard up to my elbow, it covers my entire forearm and hand. She runs out and comes back with the finishing touch, a simple plain looking brown helmet. I take it from her hands and adjust it on my head before I pull on the boots and walk from behind the screen. The legends return from getting on their respective uniforms at the exact same time, unfortunately...

"You look great brotha!" Gibby let's out the most boisterous but flattered laugh, his uniform is the same but it looks natural on him. While mine is form fitting, it's evident to me I would not last a second in battle like this which gives me a newfound respect for the tank of a man.

"Oh man I can't wait to see you in mine!" Anita teases and she walks over to pinch my cheeks, "Too cute." she smirks and I slap her hand away while sticking my tongue out playfully. They all make their way to the backdrop and sit in the chairs surrounding it to wait for their names to be called out. Another smaller green screen back drop is set off to the side, Nathaniel guides me to it.

"Assistant, please call the rest of the camera crew to expedite the process, we have a lot of pictures to get through today. Huntress, stand in front of the screen please, it'll only be a moment." He commands so I make my way over and wait patiently. The other legends continue to look over and send the occasional smile or chuckle. I feel my cheeks heat up as Bloodhound finishes up and looks over. They tilt their head, I imagine they are laughing underneath the mask. They come over and pull up a chair to the side of the camera, they are out of the way but close enough to see everything that's about to happen. A few more of the crew enter the room as I give them a small smile.

"Ah Miss ______! May I say, you look quite stunning! Now take this patu and hold it up as if you're going to hit someone on the ground with it. Give me a look of power!" One of the men says, he directs a female crew member to deliver the patu as he gets by the camera. I hold it up and square my shoulders back in a confident manner.

"Excellent! Look mean for me, sweetheart!" The camera flashes a few times, I narrow my eyes and frown while staring angrily at the floor where the patu would hit if I were to actually swing it. A few more flashes later and he gives a thumbs up.

"I'm going to look this over for a minute, make-up! Let's get her ready for Wraith!" He calls and the woman from before grabs the patu from my hand and uses her other hand to guide me back to the screen. I change out of Makoa's uniform into Wraith's 'Void Specialist'. It's basically a pink and black version of her normal attire, with an added mask. I find myself having trouble getting some of the suit on, but the lady comes to my aid. She gently sets the mask on my face while I pull the boots on.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, but what's your name?" I say embarrassed.

"Oh I'm Sheila, and it's okay clients usually don't show much interest in me. I'm just here to do my job." She says cheerily. 

"Well, I really appreciate your help Sheila!" I say gratefully, she smiles wide in return before pulling me from the screen back to the chair. She brushes out my hair and puts it in a tight bun on the top of my head but sets aside the bangs. She then divides the bangs on either side of my face before using make-up to give me more of Wraith's pale complexion. 

"Alright, ready ladies?" The camera man calls out and beckons us over. "Now stand over there and put one balled fist down to your side. The other one should be bent up towards your chest." I follow his instructions and look over to Bloodhound. Their body language is stiff and I begin to wonder if they fell asleep. 

"Miss _____, look here please!" I readjust my body and face the camera. I'm ready for this day to be over now. The camera flashes and the camera man nods, indicating it's time to change again. 

This cycle continues for the rest of the legends, with the exception of Pathfinder. My March attire is Bangalore's 'Viceroy', to which she wolf whistled as she saw me getting in front of the camera. Then came April, which was dedicated to Wattson's 'Fly-by-wire'. I admit my thighs looked thick in her apparel, and I think Bloodhound noticed too because their body language came off as more observant than before. For May I was changed into a particular favorite of mine, Caustic's 'Prince of Darkness', however, the pose the camera man had in mind was nothing short of embarrassing. They brought out a thick plastic replica of a nox trap and laid it on its side. I was told to sit in the middle of it and open one of the faux gas canisters, it was empty but they set up a fan off to the side. It was supposed to imitate me riding the trap and using the canister to surround myself in the nox gas while the pressure from the canister had my hair flowing behind me. I think I saw Caustic's face turn a deep shade of red, which is very uncharacteristic for the normally stoic scientist. It took almost 10 minutes to get Bangalore, Octane and Mirage to calm down. They were in absolute hysterics. Once that debacle was over, they put me in Lifeline's 'Revolutionary', the make-up took quite awhile but it looked awesome. By the time I was done with the make-up, most of the legends had left. Anita, Ajay and Bloodhound are the only ones who stayed to wait for me. I feel quite relieved too, the pressure of being seen by the other legends dressed as them is overwhelming. July was Mirage's 'The Prestige' uniform, it was my absolute favorite so far. It was loose enough to breathe in comfortably. After they took the pictures they let me have a break.

"How are you feeling, elskan mín?" Bloth pulls up an extra chair and pats the seat. I'm dressed in a casual pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hot and tired. Only 5 more wardrobe changes left and we can go home." I huff out as they hand me a bottle of water.

"You looked hot as hell, that's for sure!" Anita teases, clearly referring to the Caustic uniform situation. I slap her arm and glare halfheartedly. 

"There's no way I'll ever live that down. Think of all the guys pleasuring themselves to me dressed as Casutic. I don't know if it's worse for me or for them. I think I'd rather be wearing a skimpy bikini. " I face palm.

"It'll be alright, yah hear me? Just relax, when it's all over I can get some food for yah." I beam at her.

"Oh Ajay, you know the way to my heart!" I giggle excitedly. 

"Miss ______, we're ready to finish this up!" Sheila beckons me over and I groan before standing up. Anita slaps my back encouragingly.

"We'll be right here, killer." I smile and pinch her cheek before walking over the the screen. They have an Octane outfit ready for me, 'Jade Tiger'. I put it on as a larger blue inflatable air bag is blown up. I stare at it for a moment.

"What's that for?" My voice is laced with worry.

"Ah for the daredevil we will get a picture of you mid-air. You'll take the jump pad and pose with 'hand horns', then you will fall safely on the inflatable." My mouth is a thin line at this point.

"How safe is that?" I turn to look at Bloth, who stands up and comes over.

"I am not comfortable with that arrangement." They state firmly.

"I'm terribly sorry Bloodhound, but that is not your call. Mr. Wells requested to have the final say and since he's the sponsor.." the man trails off. Bloodhound just gives him a low growl.

"And vhat happens if she gets hurt?" They cross their arms over their chest.

"I promise she won't. There isn't much of an option here, she signed a contract." He states and shakes his head. I put a hand on Bloth's shoulder. 

"It'll be okay, it's only one minor and quick stunt." My voice quivers a little, I feel like I'm saying it to convince myself more than them. They shake their head. 

"I'm sorry, elska. But I stand firm on this." 

"They are right, this isn't safe. There's no way the director approved of this." Ajay chimes in.

"Maybe you're right. Let's just let her do the pose, we can add background and make it look like she's in the air when we edit." Nathaniel agrees while nodding at Bloodhound. The camera man shrugs his shoulders and we move on.

After finishing up with Octane, I move on to crypto. I'm wearing 'the Hired Gun' uniform and posing with my hands in my pockets. For the Pathfinder photo, they call in the MRVN himself. They put me in a beautiful black dress, with off the shoulder sleeves. They have me stand next to him, he puts one arm around my waist and sets his other hand like he is about to grapple. It very much feels like a Tarzan and Jane situation, but Pathfinder seems to enjoy the experience. He leaves after giving me a high-five and we move on to Bloodhound's uniform. Bloth seems to pay extra attention when they hear this, probably curious to see how it will turn out. They hand me a 'Plague Doctor' uniform with some slight "modifications". They basically took out some of the padding around the midsection to show off the shape of my body. Apparently it is to make it evident that it's me in their gear. My breasts are pushed up by the tubes connecting to the respirator of the mask as well which I find slightly uncomfortable. I shrug it off and step out to twirl so I can show it off to Bloth and the others. I then whistle, as instructed by Bloth, and the female Raven lands on my finger. I smile under the mask and turn to Bloth before tilting my head. I can see their breath catch in their throat, the usual steady rise and fall of their chest is interrupted momentarily. Now they finally understand how adorable the gesture is to me when they do it. I make my way in front of the camera and pose with the raven. I've decided to name her Asta. I've been occassionally researching the stuff Bloodhound says and does because I'm curious about the ways of their culture and religion. I think they will be excited to hear the name, but for now I focus on the picture. I stand tall and proud as they would and put one finger under her chin and scratch her neck.

"That's perfect!" The camera man shouts and I smile, pleased with myself.

"Alright, last but not least we have a customized Huntress uniform. It's easy on the eyes, too!" The camera man laughs as Sheila pulls it out. Instead of long black pants, there is a pair of tight black shorts that leave most of my legs exposed. There's a knife holster to go around my thigh, as well as the crossing straps on my back. The belt has a pistol holster on either side of it. They put a couple of replica p2020s in them. The black v-neck is slightly lower, dipping more into my cleavage. The final element is the boots, they aren't knee-high like they usually would be. They only go slightly above my ankles. They also give me a sword to rest on my back. I smile and admire it before changing quickly. 'This is the last one...'I think to myself as I step out. Anita wolf whistles at me and Ajay smiles.

"Now there's our girl!" Anita smirks, Ajay whispers to her and they head out. I assume they went to get the food they previously promised me. I smile and make my way in front of the camera one last time.

"Now give us a pose for you. What makes you Huntress?" I think for a minute before repositioning myself. I bend one knee at about a 60° angle and let my other leg rest out in front on me. I set my foot flat on the ground. I put one hand on the ground to keep my balance and the other on the holster, as if I'm about to pull out the p2020. The camera man gives me a thumbs up and takes a few pictures. I fall on my butt right at the end, I'm absolutely exhausted. Bloodhound comes over and offers me their hand. I accept it and they help me up, I wrap my arms around their back lovingly.

"My feet are killing me." I huff out before grabbing my bag and clothes as the crew begins to clean up. Bloodhound bends down and sets one of their arms on the back of my knees and the other one is over my shoulder to pick me up bridal style. I give out a pitiful squeal, I'm embarrassed and surprised by their sudden action. They kick the door open and take the elevator to our floor. We get inside our suite and Bloth lays me on the bed. They remove their head gear and some of the heavy armor pieces before making their way to the bathroom. I lay back and close my eyes as I hear the tub filling up with water.

"Vould you like to join me, elskan mín?" I give them a tired smile and nod before standing up. I shed my clothes, place the holsters on a nearby chair and throw the rest of the outfit in a random corner. Bloodhound chuckles as I make my way the bathroom. I sink into the water and sigh, the heat relieves my body of the dull aches in my feet and back. Bloth gets in and sits across from me. 

"Better?" I nod and make my way over to them. I wrap my arms around their neck and rest my head on their shoulder. They place a soft kiss on my head and run their hand through my hair. I can feel my eyes getting heavy, I try to fight the sleep but just give in. Bloth keeps me from going under and steps out after cleaning up the best they can with me leaning on them. They give a small laugh and pull me out of the water. Bloth wraps me in a towel and carries me to the bed. My eyes flutter open but I barely feel conscious, I let them sit me down before they grab one of their shirts and hand it to me. I tiredly put it on and lay back down to snuggle up in the blanket. A knock on the door makes Bloth move to put their own clothes on. They open it, Anita and Ajay are standing there with the aforementioned food. Bloth motions them in and they scan the room.

"Is she passed out already?" Anita chuckles and walks up the bed.

"Today musta been a lot for her. Being pregnant takes a lot of of yah and she's been busy all afternoon." Ajay sympathizes. She hands Bloth the food and bids them goodnight.

"We'll see yah soon." She puts up a peace symbol with her fingers and Anita follows her out the door. Bloth locks the door before laying down. They pull me close and listen to the rhythm of my heart. They smile before closing their eyes, content with how the last few days have been. They stroke my hair a few times and whisper.

"I love you, _____. And I cannot vait to meet our child and spend our lives together."


	14. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead, I promise the next chapter is not going to be as much fluff! Enjoy!

*timeskip of 2 weeks*

Week 7 of the games went by smoothly. Crypto, Mirage and Gibraltar were the champions this time. However, there was no grand celebration afterwards like there usually is. Everyone is busy training for the last game of the season. I've only seen Bloodhound when they wake up to leave for training or before they go to bed at night. My pregnancy is going well, the nausea is almost entirely gone. Certain smells, like eggs, make my stomach turn upside down, but everything else is normal. Today is special though, it's the day before the match. All the legends are having a banquet to honor each other and for all the hard work they've put in this season. Normally they would do it after the last match, but everyone has plans to go back to their respective homes right after the season ends. Bloodhound and I haven't talked about what we're going to do after the last match and I try not to think about it too much. The thought of going back to the way it was before is dreadful and, while I love my family, I'd rather be around Bloth as much as possible. I don't want to overwhelm them either and even though our relationship is serious, I don't want to force them to live with me. Sometimes I still worry our current situation is only because of the games and once the season is over we'll lose what brought us together. I shake my head and decide to put my faith in us, they wouldn't want to marry me if they didn't truly believe in our future. 

I smile at that thought and put on a nice white sundress, it has a floral pattern and it's sleeveless. It also has two straps that tie around the back of my neck. I throw on some white flats, I want to look cute but still be comfortable.

It's only 5:38 am as I get dressed, Bloodhound is still sound asleep. I've been careful not to wake them up. I honestly doubt any of the legends are awake as I make my way out of the room and to the lounge down the hall. I start to brew a fresh batch of coffee (for whoever comes in after me) and fill up a kettle with water. I put the kettle on the stove to boil and search the cabinets for two tea bags. Bloodhound definitely likes coffee but they prefer tea most days. It's okay with me though, I'm trying to avoid too much caffeine. I've done a little research on my own about the pregnancy, mostly about the baby's development and what precautions I can take to ensure I keep myself healthy. I have an app that tells me the approximate size and weight of the baby, and what milestones they reach each week. Everytime I show Bloth they just smile and kiss my head. I smile at the thought as the kettle starts to steam, I quickly grab two mugs and set the tea bags in them before grabbing the kettle. I carefully pour the water in the mugs. I let them cool for a few moments before picking them up to bring them back to the room. I cautiously open the door and walk down the hall, the dead silence is calming to me. I'm in front of the door when I hear some shuffling. Bloth opens the door, I'm startled and almost spill the tea but they steady me by grabbing my arms quickly. I smile and they move aside to let me in.

"I vas vondering vhere you vere, elska." Bloth stifles a yawn. 

"Sorry, I woke up early and thought you might want some tea." I offer them one of the cups and they accept it after placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, elskan mín. Vere you able to sleep vell?" I shake my head gently and move out on the balcony to watch the sun rise. Bloth follows behind and sits with me, the only sound is of us sipping on the tea for a few moments.

"Honestly, not really. I'm a little stressed. What happens after the games end?" I turn and look at them. They set the cup down and grab my hand while looking directly at me.

"I have been vorking on something for avhile now. I do not vant you to stress about this, please. It is not good for the baby." They smile before resting a hand on my cheek. I lean into it and sigh.

"I don't want to go home to my family..." I close my eyes tight.

"Vell I'd like to keep you close so I can protect you, elska. Stay vith me, I know ve are not married yet but I cannot fathom being avay from you either." I open my eyes and stand up to sit in their lap. I rest my head on their shoulder and give it a quick kiss.

"Where will we stay?" I ask calmly.

"I have a cabin about 30 miles avay from my hunting cabin. I usually stay there vhen the season is over. I admit it will need a little redecorating for the barn." They stroke my hair gently as they speak.

"I would love to stay with you, Bloth. And I was thinking, maybe we could get married sometime this summer?" I question and anticipate their answer.

"Are you sure elskan mín? You vill have a hard time finding a dress vith your baby bump, and it might be a little stressful to plan." They say, obviously concerned. They must have thought about this before.

"As long as I'm marrying you I don't care what I'm wearing. It might be stressful, but I think Ajay won't mind helping, maybe even Anita if I beg enough." I laugh and sit up slightly to look in their eyes. They pull me into a deep kiss, I moan when I feel their tongue slide across my lower lip. I grant them access and our tongues fight for dominance. I eventually give in and let their tongue explore the territory. I pull away for air, a small trail of saliva connects our mouths. I blush and they pull me back down, I moan against their mouth again as their hand slides to my ass and gropes it. I move so I'm straddling them. I can feel the heat pooling down below.

"Maybe ve should move inside, elska.." Bloth whispers in my ear and I shiver while nodding in agreement. They grab my thighs firmly before standing up and walking through the glass doors. They are careful not to trip on the frame. They push my back against an empty part of the wall and hitch one leg up so their knee is pressing up into my crotch. I gasp as they use one hand to untie the dress and pull it down off my breasts. They knead my breast with one hand and the other sits on my hip as they press hard kisses on my neck. I moan and squirm a little from the sensation while grinding on their leg to stimulate myself. They chuckle in response and help me off the wall and onto my back on the bed. Grabbing the hem of my dress they pull it down off my body and smirk as they notice the wetness pooling on the bottom of my (f/c) panties. 

"You are alvays ready for me." they purr teasingly while rubbing the spot. I moan and throw my head back. They pull away from my body completely and I whimper. I push my upper body up on my elbows and tilt my head at them. They put their pointer finger over their lips and I try to listen to what they're hearing. After a moment there is an abrupt knock on the door. I groan and sit up after whispering 'fuck' under my breath.

"Hey Huntress! Miss me? Anita and I are going to breakfast, do you wanna come maybe?" Elliott's voice is muffled by the door. My stomach growls and Bloth chuckles. They pick up and hand me my dress. 

"Sure Elliott, just give a minute. I just woke up!" I holler, I hear a quick 'okay' and get up. 

"Maybe you should change those." Bloth chuckles. I shake my head and grab the back of their head. I gently pull them down so I can whisper in their ear.

"I want you to think about this, " I grab their hand and set it on the spot, "as we go through the day." I purr and move away. I walk towards the door and look back. Bloodhound has a look of frustration on their face. 

"Ve vill continue this later, elskan mín." They state firmly and I wink at them. They quickly put their usual uniform on before following me. I open the door after tying my dress up again and Elliott is waiting with a smile.

"Wow you look g-gorgeous!" He stutters and I smile while fixing my hair that was sticking up in the back.

"Thanks Elliott, let's get going!" my stomach rumbles again as he nods. We make our way to the cafeteria and Anita is waiting patiently in front of the door. 

"Hey killer!" she smiles and ruffles my hair. I grunt and roll my eyes playfully. We walk in together and I grab some waffles topped with strawberries and banana slices. I grab a glass of orange juice as well before sitting down, Bloth sits next to me while Anita is across from me next to Elliott. I take a few bites and gasp. Anita raises an eyebrow at me and I smile apologetically.

"Sorry a piece of waffle almost got stuck in my throat." I lie and blush as she laughs. Bloodhound slipped one of their hands under my dress and started stroking my upper thigh. I fake a quick cough, Bloth turns and tilts their head at me, I can feel the smirk under their mask. 

"Hey uh Huntress, would you want to help set up the banquet with us?" Elliott asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Whose u-us?" I stutter as Bloth trails their hand further up before sliding their finger across my covered slit.

"Well, Natalie and Ajay offered to help. Anita will come but I doubt she'll actually help." Anita snorts as Elliott playfully hits her shoulder. I let out the breath I'm holding in and suppress a moan as Bloth continues their teasing.

"S-sounds good, but I have to do s-something first. I'll meet you in a couple hours?" I stutter and they both look at me in a strange way.

"Are you okay? Do you need help with something?" Elliott asks and I quickly shake my head.

"N-no, I just need to clean my room a little and get a shower." I bite my lip and Anita laughs. 

"I can assist you, félagi. Some of it is my mess as vell." Bloodhound offers, I silently curse them in my head as they move their hand away.

"Oh it's okay, I can take care of myself... Of it myself I mean!" I catch myself and blush in embarrassment. I quickly finish up my food and get up. Anita and Elliott share a look as they watch me leave.

"Did I interrupt something earlier?" Elliott questions.

"Perhaps." Bloodhound shrugs but waits a few minutes before following after me. Anita takes a bite of food and shrugs.

"I don't even want to know." She shakes her head and tries to get rid of the mental image.

By the time Bloodhound gets to the room I'm already in the bathroom. I turn on the shower, the water is hot enough to fog up the mirror but not hot enough to burn my skin. Bloth closes and locks the door before making their way to the bathroom. They watch me undress and I fail to notice their presence as I step into the shower. I close my eyes and let the water hit my back for a moment before resting against the wall. I use one hand to squeeze my breast while I rub circles on my clit with the pointer finger of my other hand. I moan and press the finger inside a few times before hearing a low chuckle. My eyes shoot open and I notice Bloth standing in the doorway. 

"Don't just stand there, you offered to help." I moan again while still fingering myself. 

"I thought you did not vant my help?" Bloth removes their uniform and carefully places it on the bed before coming back.

"I didn't want Anita and Elliott to figure out what was happening." They stare at me for a moment and smirk.

"They figured it out, elska. But don't vorry about that now." they step in and rest their hand beside my head. I nod as they tilt my chin up and place a rough kiss on my lips. They force their tongue through and I groan. They push my hand away and shove two fingers inside me while using their thumb to rub my clit. I wrap my arms around their neck and groan, I grab their wrist and squeeze it as they add a third finger. Bloth pulls their fingers out suddenly and backs up to admire their work after awhile. I'm panting heavily and biting my lip in anticipation for more. I reach out and stroke their erection a few times before falling to my knees. I spread my legs enough to put one hand between my thighs and grab their member using the other. I lick around the tip teasingly before sliding my mouth over their length. I gag slightly as I pull back a little. They groan and grab a fist full of my hair. I moan against their length as they pull on it a little. I start to bob my head with slow and long strokes while occassionally swirling my tongue around it. 

"That feels vonderful, elska.." Bloth purrs out before I push myself off and stand back up. I wrap my arms around their neck again and pull them into a frantic kiss, the heat between my legs is becoming unbearable. They take the hint and push me against the wall once again. They hold me up by my thighs to thrust up into me and hold still. 

"Shit.."I whimper with pleasure and bite my lip. They thrust up a few more times before growling out in frustration. They set me back down and turn my back to their chest, their hand slides to the middle of my back and they bend me over. I set one foot up on the side of the tub as they realign themself at my entrance. They grab my hips before thrusting forward, I put a hand out in front of me to keep myself from hitting the wall. They growl out and keep going with quick but deep thrusts.

"Bloodhound!" I scream out and my body shakes with pleasure. Bloth keeps thrusting through my orgasm as I continue to scream out profanities. They slow down a bit and pull me up by my shoulder before pushing me closer to the wall. I keep my hands out in front of me to keep from hitting the wall and they grab my thigh to hike my one leg up higher. Their other hand slides around my body to grab my breast roughly while they thrust back up into me. Bloth gets close to my body and I can feel their staggered breath on my skin.

"I'm cumming, elskan mín" Bloth growls into my ear, they give a few sloppy thrusts as their member twitches. I moan as Bloth pulls out and we sit in the tub together. Bloodhound catches their breath and quickly cleans themself off before turning the water off. They step out and offer me their hand, I accept it and they pull me up. 

"I feel so much better." I slap their ass hard before walking out of the room. I ignore the growl they let out as I pick up my discarded dress and slip it on my body before finding a new pair of panties to wear. I'm bent over looking in the bottom dresser drawer. My dress rides up and I fail to hear Bloth walking up behind me. They smack my ass hard and smirk when I look back. I narrow my eyes at them. 

"Sorry?" They shrug and laugh before putting their uniform back on. 

"I'll remember that!" I say in a threatening tone. 

"I can't vait for you to get payback." Bloth winks and I blush while sliding my flats back on. 

"Are you going to come help set up the banquet?" I change the subject.

"I can if you vant me to, elska." They say softly.

"I got what I wanted out of you." I laugh, clearly joking. They chuckle and give me a quick kiss.

"Shall ve go then, my beloved?" They hold their hand out and I take it.

*quick timeskip to the ballroom* 

Bloodhound and I walk into the ballroom still holding hands. Anita notices us and quickly grabs Elliott's attention.

"Hey, look whose back!" She lets out a loud laugh and I blush.

"Oh hey, how was 'cleaning'?" Elliott does air quotes and I blush harder.

"I mean if you really wanna know-" He cuts me off and shakes his head.

"Def-dif..absolutely not." He stutters and beckons us over. 

"I need someone to pick up a cake and someone to help put up some decorations. I think Huntress should grab the cake. I don't want you using the ladder, or y'know, hurting yourself." Elliott says and gives me a thumbs up.

"Sounds fair, I guess I'll take Anita with me. Where is Ajay and Natalie?" I ask curiously.

"They're picking up the rest of the decorations and food." I nod and grab Anita's arm.

"Ready to go get some cake?" I smile at her and she nods. We walk out of the building together after I give Bloth and Elliott a quick goodbye. 

"So where exactly is the cake shop?" I ask her, she guides me in the right direction.

"So what are your plans when the season is over?" I break the silence again and she turns to look at me momentarily.

"Well, I've been trying to make it home to my family. I'm not sure what I'll find anymore though..." She trails off. I stop and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know you must miss them, and I can never replace them. We're family though, Anita, and I'm here through thick and thin. Anita Jr. will need you one day." I laugh and she smiles. She pulls me into a quick hug before we enter the shop.

"How can I help you today?" A lady behind the counter smiles kindly at us.

"We're looking to pick up a sheet cake, should be under the name 'Bangalore'." Anita says and the lady nods. I go over to one of the freezers and pull out a small circular ice cream cake.

"What's that for?" She points at the cake. 

"My baby, they want some ice cream cake." I smile and laugh as the lady comes back with the cake.

"Here you go ladies!" She smiles.

"Can you add that, " Anita points to the cake in my hands, "to the bill, it can go on the card." The lady nods and I take a look at the sheet cake. It has an enlarged picture of all the legends on it and says 'Good job for not dying' on the bottom. I chuckle as Anita grabs it and we make our way back to the party room. Upon entering, Ajay and Natalie cheer as they walk over to us. Bloodhound and Elliott are sitting together at a table, talking about who knows what. I send Bloth a smile and hold up my smaller cake, they simply tilt their head and continue their conversation.

"Now that looks good!" Ajay laughs and smiles.

"It sure does! What's zhat for?" Natalie points to my cake and I simply pat my belly in response, she giggles(and it's adorable). I go up to the food table and scan it, it's all typical party foods; chips, dip, wings, pizza and soda. I grab a spoon and set the cake on a nearby table and pop the plastic off after sitting down. The others come around and join me, including Bloth and Elliott.

"Hey that looks good, yah gonna share?" I stare at Ajay for a second. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but only because I love you all so much!" I take another bite and burst into tears. Everyone stares at each other confused.

"Vhat's vrong elska?" Bloth asks and holds my hand.

"I love you guys!" I start sobbing. "Someone hug me because this is just embarrassing." I grab a napkin and wipe at my face before taking another bite of cake. Ajay grabs my shoulder and pulls her chair close.

"I gotcha _____. We love you too!" She cheers happily and the others nod in agreement. I smile back at her after cleaning my face up.

"We should get the rest of the decorations up before the others show up." I suggest while pushing the cake away to let the others eat it. I stand up and Elliott chimes in.

"Let me get that, ____." He stands up to grab the box and sets it in front of me. I rummage around in it for a moment and grab some table covers. I unfold them and go around to each table and set them up. They're just plain and white but they'll make cleaning up a lot easier. I smile at the others excitedly as the door opens. Revenant steps into the room and crosses his arms.

"This is pathetic." He shakes his head.

"Then why are you here?" I scowl and narrow my eyes at him. 

"It's for the legends, why are you here?" I growl as Bloth comes over and puts their around my shoulder. I shrug it off. I'm feeling absolutely furious with Revenant. His bad attitude has been directed at me ever since I dropped out of the games. I walk up to him, cross my arms and stand close enough that my skin touches the metal of his arms.

"Félagi, back avay. He is not vorth it." Bloth moves towards me and I sigh.

"C'mon killer, let's go get some water." 

"You should listen to your friends, skinbag." I huff and back up into Bloth. 

"Why?" I stare up at him unafraid. He grunts, clearly uninterested, and I turn away to grab a bottle of water from the table. 

"Where are the others? I'm ready to party!" I shout and try to rid myself of the frustration. Revenant comes over and sits at a nearby table. He merely observes the room quietly.

"They will be here soon." Natalie's friendly tone instantly cheers me up. I take a sip from my water and Bloth sits next to me.

"Elska you need to stay calm. Do not let him get to you." They run their hand across my stomach and kiss my head.

"I know, I'll be okay. Let's just celebrate and enjoy this banquet, you've worked so hard this season." I grab their hand and squeeze it.

"I have to vork hard to honor the Allfather. The Allfather has blessed me this season vith more than I could have asked for." I nod and smile once more before the door opens again. Octane and Gibraltar walk in, followed by the other legends.

"Hey amigos!" Octane rushes over and notices the cake. "Looks good!" he gives a thumbs up.

"Hey brothas! Whose ready for Gibraltar?"He let's out a boisterous laugh and sits across from me. "Hey, I didn't know you were gonna be here!" Revenant grunts and I ignore him.

"Someone has to keep you in line and get you back to your rooms!" I smile and gesture to Elliott as he gets up to grab a beer.

"Ain't that the truth!" He downs it quickly and I face palm. Anita joins him for a drink.

Bloth gently grabs my hand to catch my attention.

"Are you hungry, elskan mín?" They ask calmly.

"Not really, but the sweetness of the cake is making my stomach ache. I'll just grab something to help settle it." I smile and go to get up but they shake their head. They stand and make their way over to the food as Pathfinder approaches me.

"Hi friend! What are your plans after the season ends?" He sits down where Bloth previously was.

"I'm probably just going to stay home and wait for the baby to come." I shrug casually. 

"Oh that sounds fun! I'm going to look for my creator!" I carefully grab one of his robot hands in both of mine and turn to him as Bloth returns with a small bowl of plain tortilla chips.

"If you ever need help I'm one call away. I'm here whenever you need me, pathy." I smile at him and his screen flashes with a heart as Ajay joins us.

"Thank you! I love you!" He sets me up for a high-five and I follow though happily.

"That also means I expect you at my wedding and baby shower!" I smile excitedly and Ajay's face perks up.

"I get tah help out, right?" 

"Of course! We'll force Anita to help too!" I laugh and look over at her. She's currently telling Elliott a story with a lot of gesticulation. 

"Sounds good! I have her wrapped around my finger, it won't be a problem tah convince her!" Ajay fist bumps enthusiastically as Octane comes barreling over and grabs my hand.

"Let's dance, amiga!" He shouts and pulls me with him, but he's careful not to let me fall. Bloodhound follows me around protectively until Revenant leaves. Some of the other legends make their way over to dance, Elliott is sweet talking Natalie and making her blush. Anita has one arm around Ajay's waist and her head is in the crook of her neck. I smile, as long they're happy I'll always be happy for them. I check the time, it's only 6pm, but I know the legends won't want to be totally miserable tomorrow. Some extra sleep will help get rid of the hangovers at the very least. I walk up to Gibby and ask him to let people know the time, since his voice is the loudest. After he announces it everyone starts to gather themselves together. Everyone grabs extra food and cake to take with them. Soon it's just Bloodhound, Anita, Ajay and I left. 

"I'm going to take her to her room, I'll be back to help clean up." Ajay smiles and Anita pulls her close as she talks.

"It's okay, you kids have fun! Bloodhound and I can take care of this mess." I wink at her and she waves before walking out the door. 

"You can go get some rest, Bloth. You've got a big day tomorrow!" I smile at them. They take off their helmet and shake their head.

"I'm not going to make you clean this up alone, elska." They walk over to me and give me a quick kiss. I pull them back down for another. 

"Do you know where the trash bags are?" I ask as I pull away. They shake their head. 

"Okay, I'm gonna check out that utility closest. I'll be right back." I point across the room and they nod before gathering up the remainder of the food. I quickly find some and make my way back, I open one and hang it on the back of a chair. I go around to each table and grab the ends of the tableclothes to fold them up and tie them in a knot before setting them in the trash bag. I stop to rest and look at Bloth. They're sitting down with their eyes closed, I assume they've fallen asleep. I quickly finish up most of the work, but I leave the full trash bags for the janitor to take to the dumpster. I walk over to Bloth and put my hand on their shoulder. They just set their hand on top of mine and smile with their eyes still closed. 

"C'mon Bloth, let's go get some rest." They nod and stand up before pulling me into a tight embrace. We stand together and just hold each other for awhile. I enjoy the warmth emanating from their body.

"You're going to do great tomorrow! What do you think you'll ask for? Y'know, since you're the top ranking legend this season." They hum and grab my hand as we begin the journey back to the suite.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas." I nod and we make the rest of the trip in silence. I open the door and immediately notice Asta and Artur nestled together on one of the pillows. Bloth chuckles as I point towards them. I have to hold in a squeal because they look so cute together. 

"I bet Asta and Artur are going to have a family together. We're going to have ravens everywhere, Bloth!" I chuckle as they look at me and smile.

"Asta, huh?" 

"I've been looking up old Norse names and I thought it was cute. Maybe even baby worthy?" I smile and they pull me in for a passionate kiss.

"It's sweet you are villing to honor my culture in such a vay." They say as I pull away from them. 

"I would feel bad moving them..." I frown and lay on the bed but I avoid the pillow. I decide to cuddle up against Bloth, but since the ravens are on the pillow I just rest my head on their arm. 

"Goodnight. Wake me up before you leave for training in the morning." 

"Of course. Goodnight, elskan mín." 


	15. Match 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The director invites you to be a commentator for the final game of the season, you accept and have a great time watching your friends give it their all in the last match of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more NSFW content :)

"Elska?" I can feel Bloth gently shaking my shoulder. A loud caw next to my head makes me groan as I roll over.

"Elskan mín, I have to train." Bloth sighs as I open my eyes, the only light in the room is from the glass doors leading out to the patio.

"I'm up, c'mere.." I yawn and stretch my arms up. I can feel a dip in the bed as Bloth crawls over to me. I put my arms around their neck. They are already in full gear without their helmet. 

"Goodluck kiss?" I smile tiredly as they caress my cheek with their thumb. 

"Of course, elska." They lean down carefully to avoid putting their full weight on me. I run one hand through their hair as our lips touch and let out a small whine when they pull away.

"You're going to do great today, Bloth." I smile as they climb off the bed and put their mask on. They get to the door and turn around to face me once more. I give them one last confident smile before they leave. My phone starts buzzing on the nightstand so I scoot to the edge of the bed and grab it. The director's name pops up on the screen. I grab it quickly and press answer.

"Hello?" 

"Huntress? I have an opportunity for you today and I think you'll like it." He says, I can hear a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Well, you've got my attention. What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to be a commentator for the match today?" My eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"I would love that! Where is the studio?" I can hardly contain my excitement. 

"Meet at the studio on the 5th floor at 3:30 PM in your gear. You will be broadcasted to a live audience as the game commences." 

"Sounds good! Thank you, sir!" I hang up the phone and squeal as I grab my uniform. Asta and Artur fly around the room, startled by the noise. 

"Sorry, guys." I open the glass patio door to let them roam around for the day.

"At least I can get one more good use out of you!" I pick up the uniform and head towards the bathroom. After a quick shower I get dressed and make my way to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. I grab a muffin and some apple juice before sitting down. I'm not feeling very hungry but I know i need to eat something. Asta and Artur are on the window sill grooming each other next to the table I'm at. I smile and extend my hand out to smooth down the feathers on their backs, they caw happily as I do. I take a bite of the muffin, some crumbs fall on the table and they quickly hobble over and peck at them. I laugh quietly before finishing up, I drink the rest of my juice before deciding to spend the rest of my day watching previous games so I can know what's worth noting as a commentator.

*Timeskip to the start of the match* 

I make it to the 5th floor and walk down the hallway following the signs that say 'studio'. A small girl, most likely one of the usual commentators assistants, spots me and beckons me through the door. There is a small stage set up with a large screen, a desk and five chairs. The desk is turned slightly sideways to give the host a view of the screen as well as the audience. The usual host sits directly behind the desk with one extra chair next to her. The three other chairs are beside the desk on the side farthest away from the screen. I stand off to the side of the stage and the assistant stands next to me, her arm is placed in front of me to keep me from walking out yet. 

"Today we have a special guest to help with commentary, please welcome Huntress!" The assistant moves her arm and I walk onto the stage while waving back and forth between both sides of the audience. As I sit in my designated chair the female host smiles politely at me.

"It must be exciting to be involved with the games again. How is your 'hiatus' going so far?" 

"I'm absolutely thrilled to be here! I've been keeping myself occupied, I'm sure you've seen the calendar we recently released." 

"Ah yes, there were some mixed reactions specifically towards your 'Caustic' month." I blush and nod. 

"I can understand that, but it was an overall fun experience. I enjoyed working with the crew, they were incredibly down to earth and understanding. " I smile kindly at her.

"Now what about your pregnancy? Do you have any updates for your fans? Maybe you can tell us who the father is!" She gets riled up towards the end but I try to keep myself calm as I respond.

"The baby and I are in perfect health, so to my fans who are concerned you can rest easy. I've had the best support system I could have ever asked for. I know everyone wants to know, but I've decided to let the father decide if they want to divulge that information. While most of our lives are public, we cherish our privacy when we can." The audience claps as I finish talking.

"Well thanks for the update! It looks like the legends are lining up by their respective drop pods now so the game will be starting shortly." She says eagerly. The drone view pans across the drop pods to show everybody with their squads ready to jump. We watch as some of the legends begin their descent, the drop ship is moving across the map from thermal station up towards the survey camp. 

"Looks like we have our first teams dropping, last weeks champion Crypto lands his team consisting of Wattson and Wraith on the Mirage voyage followed by Bloodhound's team which consists of Lifeline and Bangalore." She says enthusiastically.

"Looks like Banaglore has already found a wingman and a level two shield as Bloodhound and Lifeline scramble away from Crypto as he picks up an R-99." I chime in. 

"Wattson grabs a peacekeeper and comes around the front of the ship, she spots Lifeline and takes a few shots. Bloodhound scans and alerts their teammates of her location, Bangalore pops a smoke to give Lifeline the chance to run. Lifeline is still empty handed as she makes the decision to drop off the ship and search for loot below." I continue as the host turns to the audience. 

"Things are heating up quickly folks, as it seems another fight has begun in the epicenter between Gibraltar's squad and Revenant's squad!" the drone view switches to epicenter, Gibraltar's dome shield is set over the respawn beacon as Mirage crawls towards Gibraltar. Revenant, Caustic and Octane are just below them. Gibraltar revives Mirage as Revenant pushes and runs around behind them. Octane jump pads himself up and knocks Gibraltar immediately. Mirage does his vanishing act as Octane finishes off Gibraltar. He runs away towards the survey camp to respawn his third teammate, Pathfinder. Revenant and Octane push while Caustic staggers close behind them. Pathfinder drops in and grabs a peacekeeper and a level three shield. Mirage is taken out by Revenant with an alternator. Pathfinder makes his way over to recover Gibraltar's banner as Revenant loots Mirage. Pathfinder manages to grab it and zips away, leaving Mirage behind for the moment. 

"A risky play by Pathfinder, but it looks like this fight isn't going to rage on for much longer. Let's see how the other legends are doing." the host clicks through a few of the drones around the map. Eventually it lands on a group of rookies and I recognize one immediately.

"Look! The enchantress took her team to the top ten, but it looks like they're moving in towards harvester. Crypto's squad in recuperating from their run in with Bloodhound's squad and it looks like Wraith needs to be respawned in." They engage in a fight immediately after I announce it.

"Crypto and Wattson wipe them out with ease, they loot them and make their way to sorting factory to respawn Wraith. The kill feed is also showing us that a few more rookie teams have been wiped out, so there are only four squads left. The ring is closing in on the tree, maybe we should check in to see where everyone is at." I add.

"Yes, let's do that!" The host practically bounces in her seat. The drone scans over the sorting factory as Wraith falls from the drop ship. The drone continues on towards the tree. Gibraltar and Pathfinder are set up on the roof of the main building near the edge of the map while waiting for the ring to close in. The drone keeps moving, it follows the train tracks leading right past thermal station where Bloodhound, Bangalore and Lifeline are making their way towards the tree. It keeps moving down the track and the last squad finally comes into view. Revenant, Caustic and Octane make their way through the tunnel leading out of the train yard. Octane throws a jump pad down to get them across the gap created by the harvester.

"Things are getting interesting now, folks! If Bloodhound's squad gets into a battle with Gibraltar's squad, either of the remaining two squads can come in and clean house!" she says, and I admit she's not wrong. 

As I think this Revenant's squad makes their way towards the ring while staying out of sight but they end up just below Crypto's squad. The ring closes in and Crypto's squad unknowingly falls into the trap. They jump down into the small area with three supply bins and Octane rushes behind them while sending out a few Eva-8 shots (it has a double tap attachment). Revenant follows close behind him and disables Wraith's abilities as Caustic throws his nox gas just in front of them to cut them off so they can't escape up the hill. Crypto gets behind a large, jagged rock and releases his drone to drop an emp on them. Wattson drops her ultimate as they try to heal up. Octane tears through Wraith's shields and health with a spitfire, she was still dazed by the gas and couldn't phase away. Caustic pulls out his peacekeeper and runs around the rock, he gets knocked by the combined shots from Wattson and Crypto. Octane throws a thermite and it's destroyed mid- air, but the noise is a good enough distraction for him to jump pad himself over the rock. He lands behind them as Revenant drops a totem, he touches it and rushes around the rock. Octane knocks Wattson as Revenant is teleported back to the totem after being shot by Crypto. Before Octane can reload Crypto knocks him with the R-99. Revenant uses a syringe and pushes Crypto while he's in the middle of reviving Wraith who crawled over to him. Revenant finishes him and begins to revive his teammates. Upon hearing gunfire, Pathfinder dropped a zipline to the top of the truck on the hill. Gibraltar takes it first and they catch the team while they are healing up. Bloodhound's squad also moves through the tree to the final fight. They make their way through the walkways that surround the tree itself. 

"We're down to the final moments, Pathfinder and Gibraltar are stuck in between both squads unknowingly. With the current state of Revenant's team, Bloodhound's squad has the advantage in this fight!" I start to get excited and silently cheer for Bloodhound.

Gibraltar has a triple take with a precision choke, he fires at Caustic which makes him scramble behind the rock. Octane rushes up the hill and tries to flank them, but Gibraltar drops his dome shield for protection. The ring closes in on the second to last location, Revenant and Caustic begin to make their way up to Octane to get inside it. Pathfinder grapples a rock and swings around as the dome shield disappears, he shoots Octane with a full auto prowler. Once he's knocked Gibraltar climbs off the truck and cuts Caustic off. He knocks him with a flatline. Pathfinder finishes Revenant quickly, and he starts charging his level three shield. They climb back up on top of the truck after healing and looting the boxes to take the zipline again. Bangalore pings them and fires her G7 at Pathfinder. His shield is down to half a charge now. Bloodhound enters beast of the hunt and uses a single fire hemlock to destroy the rest of Pathfinders shield as they take cover in the house.

"The stakes are high! It could be either teams game, but Pathfinder and Gibraltar have the ring advantage."

Bangalore gestures to the opposite side of the building Pathfinder and Gibraltar are hiding in. Bloodhound nods and Lifeline follows close behind them. They make it to the middle circular section of the building and Bloodhound uses their scan. They detect both enemies in the hallway connecting the buildings. Lifeline drops her drone right behind Bangalore as she pushes, she takes a few shots and pops a smoke before she backs up. Bloodhound decides to get out and climb to the top of the building, they check in with their team on comms before dropping down on the second floor balcony. Bloodhound pushes the two from behind and Bangalore pushes from the front with Lifeline following close behind. Bloodhound knocks Gibraltar and Pathfinder tries to grapple away. He ends up right behind Bloodhound who swiftly turns around and knocks him with their hemlock. Pathfinder crawls to the corner with a gold knockdown shield as Bloodhound scans to check for a third member. Once they realize there isn't one they perform a finisher on Pathfinder. 

'You are the Apex Champions' pops up on the screen as well as the banners for the three.

"And that's a wrap on season four! Bloodhound, Bangalore and Lifeline take the final win!" The audience claps and cheers, I join in as well. 

"Let's take a look at the final rankings while we wait for the champions to get to the studio. It looks like Bloodhound is the number one ranked legend this season, followed closely by Bangalore." The rankings pop up on the TV and the champion squads names are highlighted.

"Looks like that game pushed Lifeline up from fifth to fourth place." I point out, the host nods.

"I've just received word that the champions are en route to the studio." The host smiles and scans the TV again. 

"How do you feel about the match, Huntress?" She asks curiously.

"I think everyone definitely put their best foot forward. Pathfinder and Gibraltar worked hard for second place, I imagine Mirage was excited to have been able to help his team one last time before being taken out." I reply and look in her direction. 

"I agree! It looks like our guests have arrived though, so let's see how they feel. Please welcome the season four, match eight champions to the stage!" Bloodhound walks out gracefully, followed by a smirking Bangalore and a cheerful Lifeline. They take their seats, Bloth sits in the chair closest to mine and waves at the audience before quickly bowing their head in my direction.

"That was a hell of a game, do you guys have any words for the audience?" The host asks as she surveys all if their faces.

"The Allfather has blessed me vith the better strength." Bloth states confidently.

"I've put the time in, I've earned my stripes." Bangalore winks coolly. 

"If you're with me, I'm with you. Our team stuck togetha and pulled through this match." Lifeline throws up a thumbs up.

"Do you know you're officially ranked number one for this season, Bloodhound?" They nod and the host continues. "What do you plan on requesting for your reward?" Bloth turns in the chair and eveyones eyes are on them. They gently grab my hand and hold it up so the audience can see the gesture. There is a collective gasp and a loud 'oh my goodness' from the host as Bloth speaks up. 

"I have been blessed this season vith everything I could ask for, the Allfather has rewarded me for my devotion and good vork. The only thing I can ask for is material and that does not particularly matter to me." They say and I blush while squeezing their hand.

"Wow! That is beautiful!" The host tears up and glances back to our intertwined hands. " So Bloodhound is the mystery lover Huntress has kept from her fans." She thinks for a moment.

"Ve are to be married as vell." I blush a deeper red and Anita chuckles. 

"That's incredible! I'm sorry, I'm so distracted right now. Let's get back on track. What are your plans with your winnings Bangalore?" She changes the subject and I sigh in relief as the attention is diverted away from me. 

The host asks a few more questions before wrapping it up, we all get up to leave as the audience cheers for us. We walk off the stage and out of the studio together. As soon as we're out of view I throw myself at Anita. She chuckles and squeezes me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" I gush over them. 

"Hey don't forget to give me some suga!" Ajay opens her arms and I pull her into a three way hug with Anita. Bloth chuckles as they watch the scene unfold. 

"We should go out to dinner to celebrate!" I pull away and smile at the two.

"Actually we have plans tonight to celebrate togetha." Ajay smiles apologetically. 

"Oh I see! You guys go enjoy your celebratory activities.." I trail off and wink, Anita slaps my arm and turns her head to conceal a blush. 

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Anita asks.

"Of course! Not too early though, I plan on keeping Bloth to myself in the morning." I laugh and grab their hand. I use my other hand to wave goodbye as Anita and Ajay walk away together. 

"Are you going to hang out with the others?" I ask while trying not to sound upset.

"I'd rather spend my evening vith you, elskan mín." They say softly and guide me to the elevator. We make our way up to the suite in silence. Bloth holds the door open for me, I smile at them and walk in quickly. They follow behind and lock the door. They immediately remove their helmet, I take it from their hands and set it on the table before walking back over. They pull me close and we share a passionate kiss. 

"I vill shower and we can continue, elska." Bloth whispers in my ear and I shiver in anticipation before nodding. They walk past me into the bathroom and I undress as I hear the water turn on. I search the bottom drawer of the nightstand for the lingerine I bought earlier in the week for the special occasion. I figured if it wasn't for celebratory sex I could use it to help make them feel better for losing. I slip it on, it has a black mesh halter that wraps around my neck over a lace bra with a matching g-string. I lay on the bed and listen to the water run, I decide to pose with one hand resting on my cheek to help hold my head up. I lay on my side and rest one leg in front of the other at a slight angle. I hear the water turn off and I blush. I'm worried I might not be as sexy as I feel and the thought of rejection makes me nervous. I try to shake the thoughts away as Bloth emerges from the bathroom, their eyes scan my body a few times before they walk over and join me on the bed. They don't even bother to get dressed. Their hand roams up and down my side a few times before they lay back and pull me on top of them. 

"You look captivating, elska." They whisper before pulling me down for a kiss. I gasp as they use one hand to grab my ass. They take the opportunity to shove their tongue in my mouth and explore it. I pull back out of breath, my eyes are closed and I feel delirious with lust. Bloth groans to get my attention and I snap back to reality. I get off them and stand up.

"I'm all yours." I motion towards my body, they sit up and move to the edge of the bed. Bloth grabs my hand and brings me close to remove the top layer of the lingerie. They caress my breasts and I suck in a breath before moaning. They attach their mouth to one nipple and swirl their tongue around the hardened bud. I throw my head back and run my hand through their hair. I tug on it when they stop their tongue motions. Bloth chuckles against my skin and pulls away. I whimper as the cold air hits the wet skin. They move back and rest their back against the headboard of the bed before beckoning me over. I slip off the g-string and crawl to them, they pull me in their lap and pepper my neck with quick kisses. I moan and tangle my hands in their hair again, they growl against my skin as I pull on it hard. 

"Stop teasing me." My voice is barely a whisper. They give my ass another good squeeze before guiding me over their member. I slide down onto it and adjust myself. I decide not to move until they ask but I'm pleasantly surprised with a rough kiss instead. Before pulling away they growl 'move' against my lips and I obey. They say something in Icelandic under their breath, I have no clue what it is but their husky tone gives me chills. I rest my forehead on their shoulder as I bounce, I utter a few swear words and Bloth growls in response. They grab my hips and thrust up in sync with my motions, I cry out their name and bite my lip. They stop abruptly and I look at them, without pulling out Bloth manages to get me on my back. I throw my arms over my head and bite down on my lip. I end up drawing blood as they throw one of my legs over their shoulder. The new angle makes me scream out their name. 

"I am close, elska." Bloth grunts, I tease my nipples as my own release approaches. 

"Fuck, Bloth. I am too." I moan out and it only takes a few more thrusts before I become undone. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears as I scream out their name one last time. They sloppily thrust a few more times, my orgasm sends them over the edge. Their cock twitches and I can feel the familiar warm release inside, I sigh as Bloth pulls out. We lay next to each other in silence. I sit up and look at Bloth, their eyes are closed and their facial expression is soft. 

"Did you fall asleep?" I whisper and they open their eyes.

"No, but I vill. Come here, elskan mín." I cuddle up to Bloth and they pull the covers over us.

"I cannot vait to show you our new home." they whisper.

"Me either, when do we leave?" They smile at me one last time. 

"Ve can vait a few more days here to say goodbye." I nod and close my eyes. I listen to their heartbeat and smile. 

"ek elska þik*." That's the last thing I hear as I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love you


	16. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go awry after Bloodhound's confession in the studio, but with the help of the others and a...special.. guest, you make it safely and quietly to your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.eplans.com/plan/1648-square-feet-3-bedroom-2-00-bathroom-1-garage-sp167901
> 
> This is what the house is based off of :)

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling restless. After tossing and turning for awhile I decide to get up but I'm careful not to wake Bloth up. I leave the room almost silently, the only audible noise is the small squeak from the door hinge. I make my way to the lounge and brew a quick cup of chamomile tea. As I grab my tea the door opens. Caustic walks in, his eyes are bloodshot so I assume he hasn't slept yet. 

"Hey. Want some tea?" I say quietly, he looks up startled by my presence. He gives me a small grunt.

"I prefer coffee for late night experimentation." His voice is low and tired, I nod in understanding before turning around and preparing the coffee maker.

"Thanks." He sighs and slumps in a chair.

"I've noted your appreciate." I say jokingly, he chuckles before resting his head in his hands.

"How do you take it?" 

"Black is fine." I grab a cup and pour the freshly brewed coffee in it. I pick it up and grab my tea with my other hand before walking over. He silently takes the mug and stares at it momentarily. 

"What is keeping you up so late?" He mumbles and flicks his eyes between me and the coffee. 

"I'm not really sure, maybe a little bit of stress. I'm nervous about a lot of things right now." I take a sip of my tea and Caustic rests a reassuring hand on top of mine.

"You will prove to be an excellent mother." He states and I avoid getting emotional for his sake.

"Thanks, but what are you working on so late after a game?" 

"Preparing to transport my materials back home." He says very casually. 

"Where is home for you?" He simply grunts. "Well in any case, I'd like you to be at my wedding." I smile and he eyes me cautiously. 

"Why?" 

"You helped me win my first game and I think we make a hell of a team on the battlefield." He gives me a small smile and nods in an approving manner. I hand him my phone and he raises his eyebrow before taking it and adding himself as a contact. I grab it back from him and smile. He actually gave me his email address!

"Let me know if you require assistance in your future endeavors." He finishes up his coffee and puts the mug in the sink. I nod at him and smile as he leaves. I check the time on the microwave, it's 4:07 am. I clean my mug out and make my way back to the room. I can hear Bloth's quiet snores upon entering, they look so peaceful. I'm still tired but I can't fall asleep so I sit on the patio until the sun rises. I hear shuffling in the room and turn around, Bloth is sitting on the edge of the bed and yawning. I walk back inside to greet them.

"Good morning, Bloth." I stifle a yawn and give them a tired smile.

"Good morning, elska. How long have you been avake?" I shrug in response as they throw on some pants and get up.

"Trouble sleeping, I'll be fine though. I drank some tea earlier." They nod and pull me in for a hug. We stand there and hold each other for awhile. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I sigh before taking it out. It's a text from Anita that says 'Hey check this out' with a link attached. I click it and my eyes get wide, the title of the article is 'Is Huntress Dangerous and Unfit for the Apex Games?' by a name I don't recognize. I scan the article quickly and feel my heart drop. Apparently, Bloodhound acknowledging paternity has left many fans in a rage. They don't seem to think I'm not a good fit for them. So, they did what typical obsessive fans do and brought up my past. Somehow the article from my local newspaper from over 15 years ago was recovered and released to the public. It states that my parents went to jail for assault, and that I was a victim of both sexual and physical abuse. The author of the new article claims I'm clearly sick and do not have a healthy frame of mind(with no current proof, of course). They claim I'm manipulating Bloodhound for my own personal gain and I should not be allowed to be in the games or anywhere near the other legends. I can feel myself shake as I drop my phone. I let an onslaught of tears cascade down my face. I can barely breath.

"Elska, vhat is it? Calm down, please." Bloth begs and pulls me close again. I cry into their chest for awhile as my phone buzzes with a few more texts. Bloodhound bends down to pick it up and tries to hand it to me. I shake my head and sit on the bed.

"Read the article." I sigh in defeat, a few stray tears still continue to fall down my face. I've calmed down a little bit by now. I never wanted my past to be public. I don't want people feeling sorry for me after I've worked so hard to be more than the victim the paper painted me as. Bloodhound and I also agreed not to delve into each others past, we are looking forward to the future and enjoying the present.

"Elska..." Their voice trails off and I shake my head.

"Look at me." They state firmly and put the phone in my hand after reading the article. I look up with red, puffy eyes and bite my lip. 

"You do not need to be ashamed. Vhatever happened is over and ve're here together now. I vill stay by your side no matter vhat people say." I sniffle and nod. I give them a small, sad smile before checking my phone. Anita sent me a few more texts. She just asked me to meet her in the lounge. I also got another text from my mother. I suck in a breath and sigh in annoyance. She never talks to me unless she is looking for attention. I ignore it for now and don't bother even opening it. 

"Anita wants to meet up in the lounge down the hall." They nod and get dressed. I decide to put on a pair of blue jeans and a plain (f/c) v-neck. I search the nightstand and pull out the pendant the legends gave me. I look at the pictures and smile, it helps me calm some of my nerves. I motion to Bloth to help me put it on and they nod before doing so. I play with it while we walk to the lounge together. I take a deep breath and open the door. Anita, Ajay, Elliott and Natalie are waiting for me. I bite my lip nervously .

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Elliott rushes over and pulls me into a tight hug. I nod and accept it gratefully. I pull away and walk further into the room.

"You all read it?" They nod and I sigh. I can feel more tears stinging my eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that." I close my eyes for a moment to clear up my sight. "What happened is in the past. I've come a long way since then."

"So it'z true." Natalie rests a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Yes but I'm strong. I'm here now with you guys and I'm happy. I've met the love of my life. I'm having a baby! I have never been so...free and joyful in all of my life. I thought I put all of that shit to rest, but I don't know what to do now. It feels like it's following me like a shadow." Bloodhound intertwines our fingers as Anita and Ajay smile at me. 

"The press is going to eat this up," Anita frowns for a moment, " but we're not going to let them get near you, do you understand? We have your back, rookie." I nod and smile. 

"Best thing to do is give it time. Pack your stuff up and go home quickly, don't let anybody see yah on the way out." I give Ajay a hug of appreciation for her advice. My phone rings and I sigh before looking down as my mother's name pops up. I press answer and hold it to my ear precariously.

"Oh my goodness! Where are you? Did you see the news?!" my mother's loud voice makes me cringe.

"I'm in the building looking for you? Where are you?" She all but screeches. I give her quick and easy directions to the lounge and hang up. 

"My mom is coming. If you savor your sanity, I'd leave now." I shake my head and Elliott chuckles. 

"She can't be that-" He's interrupted by her barging through the door. Her hair is short and dirty blonde, the opposite of my long, (dark color) hair. We're about the same height but she's more stout than I am. She's wearing tight jeans and a shirt that leaves little to the imagination. I turn to look at her.

"_______! What on earth is happening? There are reporters at the house!" She scans the room and smiles. It's obvious to me that she loves the fact that there is an audience to witness her outburst. She always loves being the center of attention. 

"Hey mom..." I let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess some news got out that wasn't perceived well-"

"I heard! You're pregnant? You're getting married?! Why didn't you tell me first? And I know about the story, some guy emailed me asking for the article-" I cut her off.

"You gave them the article?" My face drops, I feel bewildered and very, very angry.

"I didn't know they would use it to hurt you." I laugh almost maniacally, Bloth puts a careful hand on my shoulder. 

"Have you read anything about me lately? Ever since I dropped out the press has been digging up dirt to disqualify me. You just handed them buried treasure for your own sick and twisted pleasure!" I feel my blood boiling as I take a step towards her. 

"I'm sorry!" She steps forward and grabs my hand, I calm myself down enough to look at her. She smiles in a sorrowful way before touching my stomach. I growl at her in an animalistic way. 

"Don't touch my stomach." Bloth protectively pulls me back against their chest and rests their hands over my stomach. 

"Let's just calm down everybody." Elliott walks in between us. We all nod in agreement except for my mother.

"Listen, I don't know you but this doesn't involve you. Is this the guy you're marrying?" She gestures to Bloth and smiles excitedly. I tilt my head and stare at her.

"Yes. It is a...pleasure to meet you." Bloth's hesitation makes me laugh under my breath.

"You should really get a move on, Huntress." Ajay interjects and I nod as I remember her advice.

"I have to go pack my stuff, I'm going home." My mom beams at me. 

"Of course! I don't have a spare room for the baby, though." I shake my head.

"Actually, she vill be living vith me." Bloth states politely.

"Oh. Well, I'll come visit and help you get settled in." She declares and I sigh. I turn to Bloodhound and nod. 

"It's easier to just go along with it." They nod and give me a quick kiss. I move away from Bloodhound and walk over to Elliott and give him a big hug.

"Thanks..." I whisper and squeeze him tight. I then move on to Anita and Ajay to give them hugs too. 

"Don't be strangers, I'll call you in a few days when we get settled in." They nod and hug me back, I relax in their arms for a moment.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Bloodhound, my mom and I make our way to the suite to pack. 

* timeskip to the end of the ride home*

"Elskan mín, ve're home." I open my eyes, still groggy from my nap. My mom is following close behind in her car, we're riding in the truck I never knew Bloth owned. They said they rarely drive it unless they're bringing home a carcass from a successful hunt. Asta and Artur flew ahead on Bloth's command before we left.

We're on a narrow road now surrounded by dense forest. It leads to a 5 acre clearing. I gasp at how much land surrounds the two buildings, one is a rather large shed. They probably use that to clean their kills after each hunt. The other though, is a beautiful 2-story house with a rustic exterior. The house is wrapped on three sides by an outdoor deck. My mouth is agape as Bloth pulls up to the attached garage. 

"You live....here?" My mind is blown, I love the look of the house and the fact it's in a private part of the forest which means there are no neighbors and no noises from the city. There is only clean air and birds chirping for miles. They turn and tilt their head, they put their mask on before we left in case we got caught on the way out (we didn't). They turn off the truck and tell me to wait a minute before coming around to help me out. I blush at the small jump, I'm only 5 feet 4 inches tall and they're at least 6 feet tall. 

I can hear my mom's car door shut as she approaches us. Her jaw is dropped and her eyes are scanning the house. She utters a quiet 'holy crap' to which Bloth responds by chuckling. 

"Velcome home, beloved." I grab their gloved hand and intertwine our fingers. My mom excitedly walks up the porch, Bloth and I follow leisurely behind. I admit the steps aren't my favorite and I'm panting by the time I make it up them. 

"Almost a month of no training is really getting to me." I try to catch my breath as Bloodhound holds the door for my mom and I. I give them a sweet smile as I pass and they give my butt a gentle pat. A blush creeps onto my face as I stare in awe. 

There's a fireplace on one side of the rather larger living room, the opposite wall opens up to a hallway with a set of stairs on one side. The asthetic is similar to the hunting cabin, there's a hand-carved oak frame for the couch and wooden frames scattered about. A large glass coffee table rests in between the fire place and couch with a fur rug in front of it. I move through the hall and find a bathroom, it's a decent size and right next to a washer and dryer hook-up. It also has a connecting door that leads to the bedroom. I can tell its Bloth's personal bedroom so I close the door quickly and walk back out to open the door opposite of it. It leads to a large kitchen, there's a few counters and a snack bar lined with stools. A small glass kitchen table is in one corner with a few papers scattered on top. My mom follows me through and keeps making gasps and cries of amazement while Bloth waits patiently in the living room.

I make my way downstairs, there's another bathroom and a recreational room with an attached patio. There's another fireplace in the rec room as well as a pool table, I laugh and run my hand across the felt. I check the adjacent door, it leads into the garage. There's another bathroom as well, I smile when I think about how that will come in handy when I'm farther along in my pregnancy. The last door is to the basement and upon entering I can tell they use it for storage. I back out of the room and beckon my mom to follow me back up the stairs. 

We make it to the upper floor, I immediately notice a skylite and feel myself getting giddy. I walk forward to one more bathroom before checking the other two doors. Both doors lead to bedrooms with the bare minimum of furniture. I stand in the middle of one and daydream. I run my fingers across the window sill and look out of the window itself. I watch Artur and Asta nuzzle close to each other, they've already begun to make a nest for themselves. I continue to stare blankly out the window.

"_____? You there?" My mom shakes me from my thoughts and I nod. 

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" I sigh dreamily.

"You're very lucky. I might have to move in with you guys." I laugh and turn towards her apologetically.

"I'm sorry about earlier, everyone makes mistakes..." I trail off. I feel embarrassed by my angry outburst earlier. She simply pulls me into a hug and I let my head rest on her shoulder. I hear footsteps approaching and Bloth appears in the hallway. 

"Are you hungry, elska?" They ask lovingly. 

"Of course she is, she's pregnant!" My mom laughs and extends her hand. "Let me properly introduce myself, I'm (m/n), you can just call me mom!" Bloth takes her hand and shakes it firmly. 

"I am Blóðhundur, you can call me Bloodhound." 

"Bloth hoondr? That's a little strange..." I smack the back of her head jokingly as we make our way to the kitchen. Bloth pulls out a stool for my mother and I before rummaging around in the cabinets. 

"I vill need to go out for more supplies soon, vould you keep elska company? How long do you plan on staying?" Bloth asks curiously.

"I can stay a day or two, my youngest son will need me." My mom smiles at Bloth reassuringly. Bloth finds some crackers and hands them to me. 

"I vill journey back to town and be back by nightfall. I vill prepare dinner for us vhen I get back." They come over and plant a kiss on my head lovingly. 

"Be careful, Bloth." I glance worriedly at them, I imagine driving these roads at night can be difficult.

"I vill. May the Gods vatch over you, elskan mín." They promptly exit, I can hear the truck engine roar to life and the sound of it fading into the distance.

"Oh he's sweet.." My mom gushes.

"Bloodhound prefers 'they'." My mom looks puzzled. " Just be respectful, please. Bloodhound prefers ambiguity when it comes to their identity. Besides, it's not our place to judge them." She nods and sighs.

"I missed you." I take a bite of the cracker in my hand. 

"Yeah I'm sorry. I was preoccupied with the games, then Bloth. We've been spending so much time together." She nods and just pulls me in for another hug.

*Timeskip to when Bloth gets back*

I hear the truck pull into the garage, my mother and I make our way down to help Bloodhound bring stuff up. There's a few bags in the seat that Bloth grabs and dozens more in the bed of the truck. We both pick up a few, Bloth 'tsks' at me as I pick up a particularly heavy one. I glance apologetically and put it back down before picking up a bag with some bread. My mom laughs at the interaction.

"At least I don't have to worry about you doing something stupid." I roll my eyes and make my way up one flight of stairs. I put the bags on the counter and sit down as they bring up the rest. Bloth hands me a bag, I peek inside and find a chocolate bar. I waste no time ripping open the wrapper and devouring it. Bloodhound laughs and shakes their head before putting the rest of the groceries away. I wait patiently as they pull out a couple of pots and pans as my mom sits next to me. 

"What's on the menu?" I ask, resting my cheek on my open palm.

"Steak, potatoes and mixed vegetables." They state and focus on the task at hand. I remain silent and watch them cook, I imagine they're ready to shed their uniform, but keep it on because of my mother. I sigh and turn towards her. 

"I'm gonna be plain, sorry if this is uh...crude. I know you want to stay for awhile, but I intend to christen every room in this house over the next few days..." I blush and Bloth's shoulders visibly stiffen.

"I, uh... okay. Can you maybe wait until I leave in the morning." I nod in an unconvincing way, she just shakes her head. 

Bloth finishes up dinner and we eat in a comfortable silence. I grab the empty plates and cookware once we're all finished. I bid my mother goodnight and Bloth walks her to her room for the night as I start scrubbing the dishes. I hear their quiet footsteps coming back into the kitchen, they rest their head on top of mine and wrap their arms around my waist. I grunt in discomfort, the edges of the mask dig into my skin a little bit. They leave for a moment and come back unmasked. Their beard tickles my shoulder as they wrap themselves around me again.

"That was delicious, Bloth." I turn my head and kiss their cheek. They simply smile in return. I finish the dishes and grab their hand to pull them to the bedroom. A few faint 'caws' can be heard outside of the window as we walk in, I turn to Bloth excitedly after remembering what I saw earlier.

"Asta and Artur are building a nest together in the tree." I point at the faint silhouette of the tree in the yard.

"Seems they vill be mates for life." I nod and pull them close to let our foreheads touch.

"It's fate." I press my body against them but they grunt in response.

"Ve vill vait until your mother is gone, elska." I let out a sad sigh and nod. 

"Fine, but tomorrow is just us. I meant what I said." I kiss them roughly, hardly able to contain myself before pulling away. I get ready for bed but I exaggerate every movement as I undress before putting one of their t-shirts on and a pair of (f/c) lace panties. They turn their head and wait for me to get under the covers before following quickly after me. 

"I vill remember that." I laugh and cuddle up next to them.

"What are you going to do, spank me?" They simply raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"I might like that." I laugh before closing my eyes for the night. 

"Vhatever you say, beautiful." They pull me close and we fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (M/N) = mom's name


	17. The Veneral Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You definitely weren't kidding about breaking in the house together. You get a good morning of lovemaking in before you get a particularly disheartening email, so you look to Bloodhound for help and seek advice from the Allfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Norse towards the end, I translated it to English after each sentence to make it easy to understand what's going on :)

A soft knock on the door makes me sit upright in bed. I notice Bloodhound isn't next to me and the curtain is drawn to prevent sunlight from coming in. I check the time and realize it's almost 10 o'clock, Bloth must have let me sleep in. 

'Knock knock knock' 

I get up and grab a pair of shorts to throw on before opening the door. My mom is waiting on the other side with a wide smile.

"Good morning, ____." She beckons me out of the room.

"Mornin'.." I stretch my arms above my head and yawn.

"I'm leaving soon, I just wanted to say goodbye and let you grab the rest of your belongings out of my car." I nod and notice Bloodhound sitting on the couch. There are two cups resting on the coffee table in front of them. They turn around and I immediately notice they aren't wearing their mask. 

"Goodmorning elskan mín, vould you like some tea?" I shake my head as my mom makes her way to the spot next to Bloth, she picks up a cup and takes a few sips. I walk towards some of the windows as a nice spring breeze flows through them. 

"I'm going to go grab some stuff from the car." I turn around and smile at them before throwing on a pair of sneakers.

"Nothing heavy." I roll my eyes playfully and make my way out of the door and down the stairs. I open the door to the back seat and grab my sword and a few bags of clothes. I make my way back up and drop the clothes right inside the door. Bloth notices the sword in my hand and motions towards the mantle. 

"Ve can display it there for now, until ve redecorate for the baby." I nod enthusiastically before setting it down.

"I vill buy something to rest it on the next time we go to town." I hum and sit on the couch.

"Well I know you two are ready for some alone time. I'll go grab my purse and I'll get out of your hair." She pulls me in for a hug and kisses my forehead.

"Let me valk you to your car." Bloth stands up and they make their way down together. My mom honks a few times before driving away, I sigh in relief as Bloth walks back inside. I pat my lap and they chuckle but sit beside me instead. I crawl into their lap and rest my head on their shoulder. Bloth bites their lip as I place a few kisses on their neck. I turn my head and bite down on their shoulder. I kiss the spot a few times afterwards. 

"Maybe ve should eat breakfast first." I nod and nip at their earlobe before getting up. They follow me to the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and scan its contents. My eyes land on a bottle of maple syrup, I smile mischievously and grab it. 

"Waffles?" I suggest, Bloth raises an eyebrow and nods. I search the cabinets for some mix and a waffle iron, I plug the iron in and grab a bowl. I prepare the mix as the light turns green on the iron, meaning it's ready. I pour some of the mix in and grab a spatula and two plates. I set the plates on the counter beside me and wait for the distinct 'click' of the waffle iron. I remove the two waffles using the spatula and set them on one plate before adding more mix.

"Syrup?" They nod and eye me suspiciously as I pop open the cap. I pour a generous amount over the waffles before I grab them a fork and a butter knife. I set the plate in front of them and make my way back over as the last two waffles are finished. I drop them on my plate and grab the syrup again. I stand still for a moment and glance back at Bloth.

"It'd be a shame if I ruined your shirt with syrup." I make direct eye contact with them before removing it, my breasts bounce noticeably as I pull it over them. They stare for a moment before clearing their throat. They focus their eyes down at the plate, I shrug and sit beside them. I pour the syrup over the waffles and hold the bottle close to my body for a moment. 

"Hey, sorry about the mess." They turn to look at me quizzically and tilt their head before I pull my hair back. I open the bottle and hold it up, I squeeze it and let the syrup run down my chest. It covers one nipple and trails down my stomach. I can hear their breath hitch in their throat before I stand up. 

"Ops." I shrug and pull my shorts and panties off in one motion before sitting down and taking a bite of waffle. Their eyes follow me the whole time. I take one more bite before they decide they've had enough and leave the room for a moment. They come back completely nude and fully erect. I blush as they pull me off the chair and lay me on my back. The tiles are cold and it sends a shiver up my spine. Bloth stays quiet before attaching their mouth to my neck. They leave a trail of hungry kisses and a few bites on my neck. I moan and writhe around as their mouth moves down my body. They lap up the syrup on my nipple and nip at it, I moan out and throw one hand in their hair. They growl and continue to trail their tongue down my body. Once they reach my entrance they stop and glance up at me. They teasingly run a finger down my slit and some of my juices flow out onto the ground. 

"I should punish you for the mess you've made.." They grab my hips and lift me up slightly. They push their mouth against my hole before roughly shoving their tongue inside. I gasp and moan while tugging on their hair. 

"This doesn't feel like a punishment." I breathe out. They move their head up enough to stare into my eyes before shushing me. They set me down and leave the room again. This time they come back with a belt and I furrow my eyebrows. They kneel down and hold my hands above my head, they close the belt around my wrists tight enough to keep me restrained. I stare up at them and bite my lip as they reposition their mouth over my dripping cunt. They rest their thumb on my clit and shove their tongue inside again, I moan and arch my back. They start rubbing small circles on my clit as they hungrily lap up some of the overflowing juices. I wrap my legs around the back of their head and push them closer, they growl in response. I cum hard from the vibration of the growl. They pull away and shake their head. 

"You veren't supposed to get off, elska.." They mumble as they wipe their mouth clean.

"I-I'm sorry..." They simply 'tsk' and stand up in front of me. They pull me up onto my knees while keeping the restraint on. They press the head of their member against my lips. I gladly open my mouth and they push their whole length inside. I gag and pull back a little but Bloth grabs a fistful of my hair and urges me to continue. I bob my head slowly over their length before removing my mouth with a loud, sloppy 'pop'. My eyes are watering and there's drool running down my chin. I gently suck on their balls for a moment and they curse under their breath. I switch again and deep throat their cock, my eyes are closed and more drool dribbles down my chin. 

"Swallow." Bloth commands as the warm liquid invades my mouth. I gag a bit before opening my mouth while looking up at them, they nod in approval and help me up. They grab my arm and pull me to the bathroom. They remove the restraint and run some warm bath water. As the tub fills up they push me up against the sink, their hands are on either side of my body. I wrap my arms around their neck and pull them in a frantic kiss. I slide my tongue across their lip and moan impatiently. They pull away and turn the water off before getting in the tub. I follow them and they pull me into another heated kiss. We stay in the tub for a few minutes like this until I feel their member get hard again. I smirk and move my hand under the water to grasp their length. They nuzzle their head in the nape of my neck. I pump it a few times to elicit a moan from Bloth.

"I want you, Bloodhound." I whisper in their ear. They squeeze my hips before standing up and exiting the tub. They dry off and help me out.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." I nod in agreement and they let the water drain before we make our way to the room. They pick me up and carefully throw me on the bed, I laugh at their eagerness. Bloth crawls on top of me and touches their forehead to mine. We close our eyes and rest for a minute. We merely enjoy the warmth from each others body.

"I love you." I eskimo kiss them. They don't respond verbally, but press their lips to mine.

Things heat up quickly, one of their hands is squeezing my ass while the other is groping my breast. I moan against their mouth and they simply growl in response. Not a moment later they're cautiously flipping me on my stomach but they make sure I don't press my body against the bed. Gripping my hips, they pull my ass into the air and position themself behind me. They teasingly slide in and out a few times, I huff out impatiently.

"Please!" I beg and bite my lip. They stop moving and hum.

"What-" I'm interrupted by them pushing completely inside. I moan in delight. 

"I love you too, elskan mín." They start moving in a steady rhythm while I become a moaning mess. I feel them lean over my body and squeeze my breast while resting their forehead on my shoulder. I try to quiet down and listen to their growls of pleasure while I orgasm. The copious amount of fluids begin to make a sloshing sound and it leaves me wanting more. Bloth pauses and pulls out, they step off the bed and pull me by the hips to the edge of the bed before pushing themself inside with a beastial ferocity.

"Say my name." They command with an unwavering voice.

"Bloodhound!" I scream out, they simply growl and smack my ass.

"My name." They emphasize 'name' and growl again.

"B-Bloth h-hundr!" I cry out, cumming for the second time. I feel their fingers dig into my skin as they cum and fill me to the brim with their seed.The fluids leak out onto the floor as they pull out, I turn myself around to look at them. Their cheeks are flushed and their teeth are bared, but not in an angry way. Their blue-gray and blind eyes are glowing with a reddish tint. I blush as they calm themself down. They sit on the bed next to me and rest their arm over my shoulder. 

"Two rooms down." I laugh playfully.

"Ve can continue later, elska. Let us rest and merely enjoy each others presence." I nod and get up to clean myself off. I only throw on an oversized t-shirt while Bloth puts on a pair of pants. We intertwine our hands, I use my other hand to grab my phone before we walk out to the living room. We cuddle up on the couch, I check my phone and notice a new email in my inbox. I open it and realize it's from the director.

'Beloved Huntress,  
It is with swallowed pride and great indignation from recent revelations that I hearby forfeit you from participation in future Apex games. I do uphold my end of your contract for medical treatment from the facilities staff doctor. I am actively searching for new roles for you to continue working with us when the new season is upon us. 

With deep regret,  
Director Drew McCoy'

I stare at the phone and sigh. I'm so upset and angry but I can't even cry. What did I expect to happen? Would I have gone back anyway? I would have a three month old child when the next season is set to begin. My mind races and Bloth shakes my shoulders to catch my attention.

"Vhat happened? Is it the article?" They ask concerned. 

"I just got kicked out.." They raise an eyebrow before fully understanding what I meant.

"Of the games?" I only nod in response.

"Oh elska..." I sigh and shake my head.

"Do you think the Allfather could give me guidance? I mean you said it yourself, the Allfather has led me to you. Do you think that means they can tell me why?" Bloth's eyes get intense for a moment.

"I vill prepare a sacrifice, if it pleases the Allfather you shall receive the answers you are looking for." They state and I smile in response.

"I am so happy you are villing to seek out the Allfather, elskan mín." They kiss me with renewed passion. "Perhaps you should relax, I vill get started on my hunt. I vill meet you at sundown in the open field." I nod as they get up and prepare themself. I decide to text Anita to see what she's up to.

'Hey, you got a minute?' I wait patiently for a reply.

'Anything for you, rookie. What's up?' I send a screen shot of the email to her and she promptly responds.

'What the fuck. Explain!'

'It's about the article I guess. But we're gonna sacrifice an animal so maybe I'll get my answer?'

'Um...Is this a religious thing? Cause I have no idea what you're talking about...'

'Yeah, I'm kinda excited though. I'll keep you posted, I'm gonna nap, it's been a loooong day ;)'

'Thanks for that mental image, Huntress' I can feel the sigh through her text. 

'I hope we can hang out soon..'

I put my phone on the table as Bloth comes out in their gear. They give me a quick wave before leaving. I decide to grab a snack so I rummage through the cabinets for awhile. I decide on a couple of granola bars and some water before heading to the bedroom. I look out the window as I eat, Bloth whistles for Artur. He flies away at his masters call, but he seems reluctant. Asta caws a few times, it's like she's begging him to come back. I open the window to give her access to the room before laying down. I hope the Allfather comes through for me tonight..

*timeskip to dusk*

"Elska, I am back!" Bloth calls from below the window, I sit up and stretch for a moment before walking up to the window. I can see them perfectly, the sun setting illuminates the blood coating their uniform.

"Do I need to change?" 

"Put on your dress from the night of the gala." I call back a quick 'okay' and go to the bags I left on the living room floor. I take the t-shirt off and slide the dress up, I pull my hair in a braid and throw on some black flats. I walk out and flinch, Bloth is waiting by the truck with a deer carcass in the back. I walk up and let them zip up my dress for me, they nod in approval before motioning for me to get in. They drive into another clearing about ten miles away and park the car. There are old bloodstains on some surrounding foliage and rocks. An animal felt lays in the middle of a small circular rock formation, it was probably made by Bloth. I hear them grunt a few times as they drag the deer out to the formation. They beckon me to stand next to them.

"Ve honor the Allfather by shedding the Bloth of this animal. May you bless us vith the answers ve seek." They pull a knife out and slice along the deers stomach, it's innards start slipping out and I refrain from gagging. I start to feel faint, my legs feel weak and dizziness overwhelms me.

"You must stay strong, félagi." Bloth urges. I nod in a haze and close my eyes before falling to my knees. A powerful presence looms near, unseen but not unheard.

"Blóðhundr." It sounds just like the whistling of the wind.

"Allfather. Ek kallár þú fyrir svara (I call upon you for answers)for my beloved."

"Vífrinn ek sent til þú?(The woman I sent to you?)" the rustling of the trees calms my nerves.

"Já(yes).

"Hvat kunnustgerirr hon seek?(What knowledge does she seek?)" I am utterly confused, but everything being spoken sounds elegant. 

"Hvat er hanpurposer?(What is her purpose?)"

"Hon munu takkarer ór þú, minn hunter. Hon munu munu fruitful ok bear þú mang kinder (She will take care of you, my hunter. She will be fruitful and bear you many children). Ek hafdeliveredr hanótor þú fyrir þinn devotion. Gereigir waste þessi gift. Þinn kinder munu serve mik er þeir eru properinn age (I have delivered her unto you for your devotion. Do not waste this gift. Your children will serve me when they are the proper age). Fit sterkr minn hunter (fight strong my hunter)." The voice fades away and I can feel the strength returning to my body. I stand up using Bloth's hand to steady myself.

They tilt their mask towards me and I'm unable to distingush how they're feeling. 

"What did the Allfather say?" I ask, hopeful.

"The Allfather sent you to me, to love me, and to have many children vith me." I downcast my eyes for a moment. 

"I'm supposed to be your trophy wife?" 

"It's not like that, elskan mín. You vill let me take care of your needs. I vill bring honor to you and our children as vell as the Allfather. Ve vill live a happy, simple life together." I give them a small smile, a simple life sounds perfect. There's no way I won't involve myself with the other legends though, we will always be a family. 

Bloodhound cleans up their kill and sets it in the bed of the truck. We get in and make our way back home.

"How many kids will we have?" I ask curiously. Bloth chuckles and shrugs.

"I do not know, beloved. I do know there vill be more than just this little one." We pull up to the shed instead of the house. "I vill finish cleaning this kill and clean myself off. I vill see you in a bit." I nod and make my way into our home. I take off the dress and put on a (f/c) tank top (with no underwear of course). I lay in the bed patiently and wait for Bloth to join me.

*small timeskip to Bloth joining you in the bedroom* 

The door creaks open and Bloodhound walks in quietly. I put my phone down and smile up at them. 

"You are still avake elska?" 

"I was waiting for you." They nod in understanding and join me on the bed. They pull my shirt up and rest their hand on my stomach. They rub their hand in a small circular motion before pressing firm kisses all over. They keep their face close and start murmuring against my skin. I run my hand through their hair while enjoying the sweet moment. 

"Bloodhound..." I whisper, they look up at me through tired eyes. "Thank you for helping me." I smile as they sit up and pull me onto their lap before peppering my face with kisses.

"Can you say something to me in norse?" I blush and they chuckle.

"Þú eru beautiful. Ek munu líttilr gerlover til þú.(You are beautiful. I would like to make love to you.)" I blush a deeper shade of red, their voice is husky and their words are mesmerizing. They shove their face in the small space between my breasts. I tug on their ponytail which earns me a small grunt in response. 

"Can I see your hair down?" Bloth gives a quick, small nod and I remove the band holding their hair up. Ginger locks flop on either side of their head, it falls a little past their shoulders. I notice there are some scattered beads in it as I yank a few strands here and there to mess with them. They pull the straps from my tank top off my shoulders so they can easily pull my breasts out. I can feel them nipping at the skin playfully.

"Stop that!" I blush while yanking on their hair harder. They take one of my nipples in their mouth and squeeze it between their teeth. I keep one hand in their hair and dig my nails from the other hand into their shoulder. They put a little more pressure on it and I yelp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. They gently suck it after I move my hand away from their hair. I moan out their name in response.

"Do you want to know what I said?" They ask, I nod vigorously in response. They say nothing but push me off their lap and lay me flat on my back. After removing the shirt entirely they put their mouth to my ear. The feeling of their hot breath gives me goosebumps.

"Let me make love to you.." Their whispered voice trails off as they run their hand down my body. I moan and spread my legs eagerly. They slip a finger in and pump it in and out a few times. They nip at my earlobe and whisper again.

"Your body is a temple I alvays vish to vorship..." They end with a small groan as they add another finger.

"My b-body is yours to worship, whenever y-you want, Bloodhound..." They remove their fingers and sit back to admire their work. My eyes are half-lidded as I rub my thighs together for friction. They bring their fingers to their mouth and suck the juices off before moaning shamelessly.

"That was so fucking hot.." I moan out, "p-please take me, Bloth hundr!" I beg them. Bloth wastes no time honoring my request, they line themselves up at my entrance and slowly slide their full length in. I grab their hand and guide it to my breast, I move my hips to let them know I'm ready. They squeeze my nipples, I moan out their name as they begin to thrust slowly and sensually. I can tell they're savoring every movement and cherishing the friction created by their cock gliding in and out of my soft walls. I arch my back and whine, the sensations are overwhelming. I truly feel like I'm being worshipped, I've never felt so beautiful and loved by anyone.

"B-bloth..more p-please...harder!" I implore, I bite my lip and draw blood. The sight of my blood incites a feral snarl from Bloth. It feels like their eyes are burning through me as they grip my hips tighter than ever, their thrusts become animalistic. 

"Oh Bloth! Yes! Yes!" I scream out, I can feel the tight squeeze of my pussy around their cock as I cum hard. They growl and stop to readjust themself to cover my body with theirs. They shove their cock deep inside as their mouth covers mine. I can feel their tongue slide over my lip to lap up the blood. I throw my arms over their back and let my nails scratch them as they mercilessly slam into me. I cum again, they stop for a second before thrusting as deep as they can and release their seed. The growl that follows makes my blood run cold. 

"Ek munu kontinue til fill þú með minn seed þar til þú bare mik mang kinder." I feel dizzy from pleasure, but their words catch my attention.

"What?" They pull out and sit back to calm themself down.

"I'm sorry, I lost control.." A light pink blush dusts their cheeks. I press them again for an answer.

"What did you say, Bloth?" They clear their throat and lay next me before pulling my body against theirs comfortably.

"I vill continue to fill you vith my seed until you bare me many children." They go quiet and I lay on my side to face them. I gently rub my hand over my stomach.

"I'm working on it, my love." They turn their head and smile, the blush is still present.

"I know, elskan mín. You are giving me my selfish desires."

"Nothing about you is selfish. I would give you the moon if you asked me to." I place a loving kiss on their lips and close my eyes. 

"You give me everything I could ever vant. Goodnight, elskan mín."


	18. Called Upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to focus on being happy, but Bloodhound gives you news that terrifies you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story, I fully plan on starting a sequel ASAP though!

*timeskip to your 12 week appointment*

"Goodmorning Huntress! Goodmorning Bloodhound! It's so nice to see you both again! How are you feeling?" Dr. Robin greets us as we enter her office. 

"Goodmorning Doctor, I'm feeling wonderful actually. No more morning sickness!" I beam at her, Bloth lovingly grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Well then, just sit on the examination bed and we'll get started! I'm going to take your blood pressure, get a urine sample and I'll use a device called a fetal doppler to listen to the baby's heartbeat." She grabs the wrist monitor like last time and instructs me on how to use it again. I nod and do as I'm told, a small beep indicates it's done.

"That looks good, I'm just going to log it in here. Can you go to the bathroom for me?" She points to a nearby door. I get in and out quickly. I'm so excited to be able to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Alrighty, so this is the fetal doppler," she holds up an instrument delicately," I'm just going to rest it against your stomach, almost exactly like I did for the ultrasound." I lift my shirt up for her, she moves it around a bit until a distinct 'ba-dum' can be heard. I grab Bloth's hand and intertwine our fingers.

"That sounds perfect! I'll get your weight and you are free to go, Miss ____."

"When will I get to see the baby again?" I ask, hopeful it will be soon.

"We can schedule an ultrasound after your next appointment if you'd like. You'll be at 16 weeks, so there's a chance I can tell you the gender as well." She informs me, I smile at Bloth as I get up. 

"Well I'll see you in another month Huntress. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins, refrain from heavy lifting or any particularly strenuous activities. Sex is perfectly okay, though, your hormones are probably still a little wild right now. You may experience a loss of libido, but that's completely normal. Every pregnancy is different, though." 

"Thank you doctor, have a great day!" I shake her hand before we walk out the door.

"Did you hear that? We only have to wait a month to know what the baby is gonna be. What are you hoping for?" I ask excitedly while linking our arms together.

"As long as our baby is healthy, I vill be happy either vay elskan mín." My heart feels like it's going to burst from joy. 

"Elska, there is something I need to tell you." I stare at them confused.

"Is everything okay Bloodhound?" Worry is seeping through my voice.

"I have been called upon by the Allfather. I vill be leaving in the morning." I sigh in relief. 

"That's not so bad." Their stiff posture tells me there is more to it.

"I vill be gone for a few months, elska. It is a long journey." I feel my face fall.

"Oh..." I hold back my tears, I don't want to make Bloth feel bad about leaving. I know this is how they honor the Allfather. 

"Hey, um, we should go to the grocery store. I want to stock up so I don't have to come to town until my next appointment. Maybe we can stop by the bar and say hi to Elliott and Octavio, I know they're still in town." My voice wavers a bit, I know they notice it but they choose not to say anything. For once, I'm thankful for the absolute silence. We walk out of the building and hop in the truck. We drive to the grocery store parking lot and get out. The bar is just across the way, so we decide to pop in. The bell chimes as we enter, Elliott and Octavio are leaning against the bar. It's only 11 o'clock, so there aren't many people here.

"Hey what can I- Huntress!" Elliott excitedly hops over the bar and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hey chica!" Octavio waves towards me before helping a customer.

"It's so great to see you! You look gorg-gor, uh, beautiful."

"That's sweet. I feel like I look better, no more throwing up for me!" 

"Hell yeah amiga!" Octavio rushes over and throws an arm around me.

"No hogging the princessa, Elliott." He blows a raspberry.

"Hey there's enough to go around!" Bloth chuckles at my comment.

"So what brings you here?" Elliott rests his hand on the bar.

"Need a stiff drink. Some whiskey, perhaps?" Bloth 'tsks' at me. "Relax, I was kidding."

"Hey, Tavi, grab her a glass of water." 

"Sí." He does so rather quickly, but I'm not surprised. It seems like everything Octane does is fast. He hands me the glass and I thank him. I take a few sips and sit on a stool while Bloodhound stands beside me. They drape their arm over my shoulder.

"Ve have to do some shopping so ve can't stay long." Bloth informs Elliott and Octavio.

"So eager to leave...." I grumble, but I know they hear me.

"That is not fair, elska." Bloth states defensively. I know they're right, but I also know I'm afraid of being alone again.

"You're right. It's not!" I let a few tears spill. 'Fucking hormones' is the only thought that passes through my head at the moment. I stand up and make my way to the bathroom. I'm incredibly embarrassed by the outburst. I wash my face with cold water, hoping to calm myself down. I was so excited by the idea of our life together that I forgot about their life outside of the games. Deep down, I knew it couldn't always be about me. The season was just so perfect between the parties and the time we spent with everyone . Now I feel lost, I know they would do anything for me but I'm not sure how to be alone anymore. I dry my face off and exit, Elliott and Octavio have confused faces as I return.

"Sorry. Just tired and maybe a little hungry." Bloth is still where I left them so I sit on another stool to keep my distance, I don't want to upset them any more than I already have.

"That's an easy fix! How do fries sound?" I smile gratefully at Elliott and nod.

"Sounds delicious. Can I get them to go? Bloth is right, we're trying to get home by sundown." He nods and walks to the back for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay, amiga?" I grab his hand and pat it reassuringly. Bloodhound moves closer to me as Elliott comes back. 

"Hot fries for m'lady." He hands me a styrofoam box. 

"Thank you, my good sir. Now both of you give me a hug! I expect you guys to visit me soon!" I open my arms and they both lean into me. I smile and relax, my anger has completely subsided. 

"Adios!" Octavio waves as Bloth and I walk out the door. I let my smile linger as we walk back across the street. I grab a cart as we go in and set the fries in the front. I pop the top of the container and eat a few as we go aisle by aisle in silence. I grab canned and boxed goods to last the month. We're currently in the produce section when a young woman holding a small baby with a young girl beside her approaches us.

"Look mommy! It's Bloodhound!" The little girl, probably around 8 or 9, screams excitedly. I notice the baby in the mom's arms and try not to stare.

"I'm sorry about her. She just thinks you're the coolest legend." The mom smiles apologetically.

"It is okay. It is nice to meet you, félagi." Bloth crouches down to her level and extends a hand towards her. Her eyes go wide as she squeals and grabs it. 

"Um, is it okay if we get a picture?" The mom asks with a look of embarrassment.

"It is no problem." The little girl stands proudly next to Bloth and the mom turns to me. 

"Could you hold my son for a moment?" I nod and grab him from her arms. He wiggles a little but lays still when he looks up at me. I cannot describe the feeling of those big blue eyes staring up at me and the smile that follows... it feels like my heart is exploding. I look up at Bloth and the girl as her mom takes the picture.

"Mommy I want my brother in the picture too!" She looks at me for a moment, silently asking me to join them with her eyes. I nod and kneel down next to her, she lets the baby grab onto her finger and rests her elbow on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to show your father!" The mother opens her arms to take the baby back, he coos when he sees her face. I cant stop thinking about it even as they say their goodbyes and walk away. I grab our cart and pick up a few containers of strawberries (my current craving) and we make our way to the front to pay. When we make it to the truck, Bloth insists I wait inside and let them load everything up. I sit in the passenger seat. I'm still dazed by the interaction as my hands subconsciously fall to my stomach. Bloth gets in and we start the journey back home. Bloodhound is the one to finally break the silence. 

"I must confess elska, it varmed my heart to see you holding the child." I smile and blush.

"I wasn't sure I was gonna give him back. When he smiled at me I thought I was going to cry." I admit to them.

"One day soon that vill be our child you hold, and I cannot vait to see it." I turn to look at them, their armor always makes it hard to tell how they're really feeling.

The rest of the ride goes by quickly, we make it home and bring all the groceries upstairs. I help Bloth put the food away and we sit side by side on the couch. They changed into something comfortable before we sat down. I turn and rest my hand on their cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry I got upset.. I am afraid of being alone again. Having you by my side has made these last few months the best of my life and I don't want to lose that." I try to keep myself from crying as I confess.

"It vill only make our bond stronger elska, and the time ve do have together vill be even more special." I nod in agreement.

"Do you think we could get married when you get back? I-I mean if it's too fast-"

"I vould love that, elskan mín." I throw my arms around their shoulders and pull them into a hug. It feels like an eternity before I finally pull away. 

"Well, is there anything in particular you want to do before you go?" I tilt my head curiously at Bloth as they look at me. I can tell they aren't really thinking about it, it seems like they are just scanning my face to memorize every imperfection.

"I have carnal desires, elskan mín." Bloth emphasizes 'carnal' and pulls me close, our lips are inches apart.

"If you're asking for my permission, you have it." They don't say anything else before closing the space. The kiss is gentle, but needy. This is the last time for a long time we can indulge in each other, and I plan on relishing every moment. I pull their hair down again and make it look unkempt as I run my hands through it. They don't seem to mind though as they rest their forehead against mine.

"I love your hair, it's so thick. I hope the baby has hair just like it." I whisper while continuing to play with it. They smile and push me onto my back while peppering my face with kisses. I blush, their affectionate nature always makes me feel special. It only lasts a moment before I'm frowning again. 

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I pull them into a demanding kiss and silently beg for more attention. I let a few tears slide down my cheeks but Bloth is quick to wipe them away.

"Let us enjoy this moment, save the tears for the morning my love.." I nod and sniffle. I wrap my arms around their neck and give them one more quick kiss before pulling at the hem of their shirt. They sit up for a moment to remove it and I trace over the scars diligently. They stand up when I'm done and beckon me to follow them. We make it to the bedroom hastily. Bloth closes the door and pushes my back against it, they attack my neck with kisses. I turn my head to give them better access as I grab their arms to steady myself. Bloodhound stops abruptly causing me to whimper as they pull my clothes off. They take their time, they throw my shirt to the side and run their hands up and down my arms. They kiss the top of each breast before their hands snake around my back to unclasp my bra. It falls to the floor silently as Bloth grabs both sides of my pants. They start trailing kisses, they start with my breasts and they move down my body. As the kisses get lower so do my pants until they fall to my ankles. Bloth's mouth is stopped over my clothed entrance and their hot breath blows against it. They squeeze my thighs before pulling my panties down and lick my slit teasingly. I grab Bloth's chin and make them look at me.

"Lay on the bed." I try to sound demanding but it sounds more like I'm pleading instead. They stare at me intrigued before doing what I asked of them. I crawl over their body and position myself to sit on their face.

"Is this okay?" They hold my thighs and pull me down before shoving their tongue inside. I moan and massage my breasts while lightly squeezing my nipples.

"F-fuck, Bloth.." They growl when I say their name which makes me shake as I feel my first orgasm approach. I bite down on my lip and look at Bloth in a daze, a dribble of cum makes it's way into their beard. They lap up everything else before teasing my clit with their tongue. I curl my toes and grab the headboard tight.

"W-wait, let me m-move." They pull their mouth away and grunt. I stand up enough to turn around. I rest my knees on the bed with my feet by their head. I push their pants and boxers down just enough to free their cock. 

"Okay.." I lick the tip a few times before running my tongue along the entire length. I use one hand to hold myself steady and the other to caress their balls. I finally feel their tongue slide back in. I remove my mouth from their member to let out a moan. I lap up some of the pre-cum, but I decide I want more. 

"I want you inside me, Bloth Hundur." I roll off of their body and stand up. They readjust themselves to let me lay on my back in the middle of the bed. As soon as I do they cover my body with theirs and slide all the way inside. We stare at each other and revel in the intimacy of our position.

"I love you so much, Bloodhound." I grab their cheek and use my thumb to caress it.

"Ek love þú too." The kiss that follows is nothing short of magical. My heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest. They start thrusting, slow and deep. I let my hands fall to their back and ocassionally dig my nails in. Every time I do they speed up just a little bit. 

"Oh, Bloodhound..." I gasp out in pleasure while wrapping my legs around their waist.

"________, I'm coming undone..." They growl out before getting as deep as they can and releasing their warmth inside of me. The twitching of their cock sends me over the edge, I cum while moaning their name one last time. We kiss one more time before they lay beside me. 

"Can we take a moonlit stroll, Bloth?" I stare out the window to admire the beauty of the full moon and the stars surrounding it.

"Vhatever you desire, elskan mín. Let's get cleaned up first." I nod and we take a quick shower together in silence. I throw on a pair of leggings and a long-sleeve t-shirt. I find my pendant and hold it tight so Bloth doesn't see that I have it. After they're dressed we walk outside together, hand in hand. The air is brisk but the breeze is calming. We end up in a clearing, it's different than the one Bloth performed the sacrifice in. There is a nearby stream hissing and a few owls hooting. Asta and Artur followed close behind us, they're now perched in a nearby tree. I turn to Bloth and smile.

"I want you to take this," I hold the pendant out, "so if you ever miss us you can open it and see our pictures." My lip begins to quiver.

"Oh ____. I vill keep it safe and look at it all the time. I have something to ask of you in return." Their hands grab mine and their thumbs rub circles on my knuckles.

"Anything for you." I give a small smile as a single tear falls down my cheek.

"Vhen you feel lonely at night, look up at the sky to the moon, clouds and stars. I vant you to know vherever I am ve vill be looking at the same sky." I nod, unable to find the right words to respond. They pull me into a hug and I let more tears flow free. They rub my back with one hand while the other pets my head.

"You should get some rest before you leave in the morning. Promise me you'll say goodbye before you go." They nod and we make our way back to the house together.

*timeskip to the next morning*

"______, I need to leave my love." I open my eyes and sit upright. It's not quite dawn, the sun has yet to peek over the horizon. Bloodhound stands beside the bed in their uniform with camping gear hanging on their back. The pendants chain is falling out of their pocket so I tuck it in to make sure it doesn't get lost. I stand up and wrap my arms around their torso. I lean my ear against their chest and listen to their heartbeat. Their arms rest on my waist gently.

"Please come back to us safe and sound Bloodhound. We love you so much." My voice cracks as a few tears fall.

"I love you both as vell, elskan mín." They kneel down in front of me and unglove one hand. I pull my shirt up for them. They place their hand on my stomach and rest the top of the mask against it.

"Ek munu sjá þú brátt minn kind. Minn love þú fyrir er endless (I will see you soon my child. My love for you is endless)." I can hear the emotion in their words and begin to wonder if they are crying. They stand up and I walk them to the door. As they leave they whistle for Artur. He perches on Bloth's shoulder and I watch them disappear into the woods. Asta caws out a few times before flying over to me. I extend my finger out for her to sit on and scratch her neck. 

"They'll be back Asta, I promise." 

The sun rises and I remain in my spot just staring into the woods. I'm not sure how I'll manage, but I know I have to keep myself going for our baby. 

'I'll ll be okay. I can do this.'


End file.
